Sombras do Passado
by Mary Spn
Summary: Nada mais era como antes. Algumas coisas haviam se perdido pelo caminho, barreiras haviam sido construídas entre eles, e tudo o que Jensen podia fazer agora era tentar reparar os estragos. - Padackles / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Personagens principais:** Jared / Jensen

**Sinopse**_**:**_ Nada mais era como antes. Algumas coisas haviam se perdido pelo caminho, barreiras haviam sido construídas entre eles, e tudo o que Jensen podia fazer agora era tentar reparar os estragos.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic. Contém violência e cenas de relação homossexual entre homens. Não gosta, não leia!

* * *

**_Com todo meu amor e carinho, quero dedicar esta fic à Michelle (Pérola) _**

**_Era para ser um presente de aniversário, mas está um pouquiiiiinho atrasado... rsrs. Espero que goste, amore! Você é uma das pessoas mais especiais que conheci neste fandom *-*_**

* * *

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 1  
**_

Já passava da meia noite quando Jensen deixou o pequeno apartamento alugado onde vivia, carregando consigo apenas uma mala com algumas roupas e pertences pessoais.

Caminhou, arrastando sua a mala até o posto de gasolina mais próximo, onde conseguiu carona com um caminhoneiro.

O homem de meia idade dirigia em silêncio, concentrado na estrada, e o único incômodo era o fato dele fumar dentro da cabine. Jensen não ousaria reclamar, afinal, estava ali de favor, com um homem que sequer o conhecia.

Aquilo trouxe recordações de Jeffrey, seu irmão mais velho. Ou meio-irmão, já que eram filhos apenas da mesma mãe. Ao fechar os olhos, podia vê-lo nitidamente, sentado na carcaça de algum dos carros do ferro velho, com uma perna dobrada e um cigarro aceso entre os dedos.

Saudade. Uma palavra tão simples, mas que machucava tanto... Jensen deixara seu irmão e seu sobrinho há cinco anos, e desde então, só tinham trocado uma palavra ou outra por telefone. Basicamente, ligava apenas para dizer que estava vivo.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela do caminhão e fechou os olhos; um sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao lembrar-se de Jared, seu sobrinho.

O garoto tinha quinze anos quando o vira pela última vez. Era magro e alto demais para a sua idade. Mas era o garoto mais ativo e cheio de energia que conhecera. Lembrava-se dele correndo pelo ferro velho, os cabelos compridos demais caindo sobre os olhos e sempre com um sorriso enorme no rosto. As gargalhadas dele eram o som mais gostoso que já ouvira, ainda melhor quando somadas àquele gesto, o jeito como ele jogava a cabeça para trás e ria até perder o fôlego.

A única vez que o vira triste de verdade fora alguns dias antes de ir embora de lá, quando Amy, a mãe do garoto falecera. A mulher tivera um ataque fulminante durante a noite, e Jeffrey a encontrara morta pela manhã. Seu irmão também estava arrasado, mas a lembrança de Jared caindo de joelhos diante da cama, gritando para que aquilo não fosse verdade, era a imagem mais dolorosa que carregava consigo. Jeffrey abraçara o garoto e o tirara do quarto à força, para que os paramédicos pudessem levá-la, e Jensen apenas ficou lá, observando a cena, sem coragem de fazer qualquer coisa. Como se todos os seus músculos tivessem paralisado naquele momento.

O caminhão deu um solavanco ao passar por um desnível da estrada e Jensen de repente abriu os olhos, saindo do transe. O dia estava amanhecendo, mas ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente.

Não sabia como seria recebido na casa de seu irmão, depois de tantos anos. Pensou muito a respeito antes de ligar para Jeffrey, pedindo por um lugar para ficar, e seu irmão apenas perguntou quando chegaria, sem hesitar.

Esse era o seu velho irmão, sempre com um coração enorme, um homem direto e sem rodeios. Provavelmente ainda guardava mágoas, pelo fato de Jensen ter ido embora daquela maneira, sem nenhuma explicação plausível, mas jamais lhe negaria abrigo por causa disso.

- x -

Em uma de suas pausas para fumar um cigarro, Jeffrey observava Jim Beaver, seu sócio, e Chad Lindberg, seu funcionário, empenhados no concerto de uma das prensas do ferro velho. Tinham pouco serviço naquele dia, e Jeffrey teve que rir ao ver Chad entregando as ferramentas a Jim, e o mais velho resmungando alguma coisa, de mau humor.

Conhecia Jim há muitos anos, trabalharam juntos em uma empresa e, depois de cansarem de aborrecimentos e de trabalhar para os outros, decidiram abrir seu próprio negócio. Agora, ambos viúvos, continuavam ali, trabalhando duro, cuidando de um ferro velho e uma oficina de automóveis. Não ficaram ricos, mas tinham o suficiente para se manter.

Jeffrey nunca fora um homem ambicioso, mas queria ter algo para deixar ao seu filho – ou enteado, já que não era o seu pai biológico – quando lhe faltasse algum dia.

Apagou o cigarro e caminhou até a porta da oficina. Jared estava lá, deitado debaixo de um Corvette 69, recém restaurado. Jeffrey criara o garoto desde os quatro anos de idade, portanto, era como um filho para ele. Quando a mãe dele, esposa de Jeffrey morrera, há cinco anos, o mais velho sequer deixou Jared cogitar a ideia de ir embora dali. Era o seu único filho, e ali era o seu lugar.

Teria que conversar com o garoto sobre a chegada de Jensen. Estava enrolando desde o dia anterior, e agora não tinha mais como adiar. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Jared. Sempre esperava o pior. Ultimamente, já não sabia mais qual seria a reação dele em qualquer uma das situações.

Jeffrey suspirou com tristeza e entrou na oficina.

- Quase pronto? – Perguntou ao parar ao lado do Corvette, e puxou uma banqueta para se sentar.

- Sim, só estou dando uma última apertada aqui. – Jared respondeu de baixo do carro.

- Sabe quem me ligou ontem?

- Quem?

- O Jensen.

- O que ele queria? - Jared perguntou, sem demonstrar muito interesse.

- Está vindo para cá.

- Está vindo? Mas o que ele vem fazer aqui? – Jared empurrou o carrinho e saiu de baixo do carro, olhando espantado para o seu pai.

- Ele está vindo para ficar, Jared.

O moreno nada disse, apenas se levantou e foi guardar as ferramentas.

- Está tudo bem pra você? – Jeffrey queria se certificar.

- Está. – Jared limpou as mãos no macacão que usava. – Por que não estaria? – Forçou um sorriso.

- Ótimo. – Jeffrey sorriu, aliviado. – E você se importa de dividir o quarto com ele, se eu colocar mais uma cama lá?

- O meu quarto? Não, claro que eu não me importo. – Jared não tinha gostado da ideia, mas jamais reclamaria. Era o irmão de Jeffrey, afinal. – Mas... Ele falou por que resolveu voltar?

- Não. Ele foi muito vago, mas... Provavelmente está encrencado. Você sabe como o Jensen é.

- Sim, eu sei. – Jared falou baixinho. – Será que eu posso terminar aqui por hoje? – Jared estava incomodado demais para continuar ali.

- O Corvette está pronto, então você já pode ir.

- Obrigado.

- Ah... Jared?

- Sim?

- Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Está, sim senhor. – Jared sorriu forçadamente e se retirou da oficina, indo para a casa onde morava com seu pai, e ficava ao lado da oficina.

Jeffrey caminhou até onde Beaver e Chad estavam, e os ajudou a terminar o serviço na prensa.

- Falou com ele? – Jim perguntou assim que Chad foi para a oficina e os deixou a sós.

- Sim.

- E aí?

- E aí que... Reagiu melhor do que eu esperava. – Jeffrey disse simplesmente.

- Bom. Quero dizer, isso é bom, não é?

- Você sabe que o problema são as coisas que ele _não diz_. Mas eu quero acreditar que esteja tudo bem mesmo.

- E quando é que o Jensen chega?

- Amanhã. – Jeffrey sorriu. – Pra falar a verdade, eu sinto falta dele. Aquele moleque irresponsável...

- Ele era só um garoto quando saiu daqui, Jeff.

- É, eu sei. Mas isso não justifica o fato dele ter ido embora daquele jeito, de uma hora pra outra. Depois mal ligava pra dar notícias, o ingrato! – Jeffrey bufou e Jim deu risadas.

- Talvez ele seja uma boa companhia pro Jared. Eles eram muito próximos e Jensen é apenas quatro anos mais velho.

- É, talvez. O problema é que ele foi embora logo depois que a Amy morreu, e eu sei que o Jared guarda ressentimentos. Só espero que eles se entendam.

- x -

Jensen desceu do caminhão há duas quadras da casa de Jeffrey. Sentia saudades da cidade, mas estava tão ansioso por chegar que sequer curtiu a viagem.

Já passava das dez da manhã quando chegou em frente à casa do seu irmão. Pouca coisa havia mudado por ali. O jardim, a pintura da casa, mas o restante continuava exatamente como se lembrava. A oficina ao lado, o ferro velho nos fundos, a velha camionete de Jim estacionada ao lado da oficina... Era como voltar no tempo.

Tocou a campainha e quando a porta da frente se abriu, um Jeffrey sorridente o puxou para um abraço. Jensen tentou esconder a emoção, porque só agora se dera conta do quanto sentira falta do seu irmão.

- Jensen... Eu quase não acreditei que você viria mesmo. – Jeffrey falou quando se soltaram do abraço e Jensen percebeu que ele tinha os olhos marejados.

- Obrigado por me receber, Jeffrey. Eu não sei como...

- Esqueça isso. Você sabe que sempre será bem vindo na casa do seu velho irmão. Agora venha, você deve estar exausto.

Jensen entrou, carregando sua mala, um pouco sem graça. Jeffrey percebeu seu constrangimento, mas nada comentou.

- Não mudou muita coisa desde que você foi embora, não é? – O mais velho sorriu – O banheiro ainda é no mesmo lugar e você terá que dividir o quarto com o Jared. Espero que não se importe.

- Imagina, Jeff. Claro que não! O Jared... Está na faculdade?

- Não, ele... – Jeffrey pigarreou – Está lá na oficina, trabalhando.

- Oh. – Jensen não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. – Eu... Então eu falo com ele depois. Será que eu posso tomar um banho?

- Claro! Tem toalhas limpas no banheiro, eu vou colocar sua mala no quarto e preparar algo pra você comer. Fique à vontade, Jensen.

Jensen ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água morna escorrer por suas costas, relaxando seus músculos. Sabia que Jeffrey não o pressionaria, faria de conta que estava tudo bem, e as coisas entre eles se ajeitariam aos poucos.

Mas com Jared talvez as coisas não fossem assim tão fáceis. Logo que chegou, sentiu vontade de correr até a oficina para encontrá-lo, mas perdera a coragem. O medo de ser rejeitado quase sufocava o seu peito. Infelizmente, era algo que teria que encarar.

Terminou seu banho e foi até o quarto que dividiria com Jared. Havia duas camas de solteiro nele, uma de cada lado do quarto. Uma escrivaninha com um computador e alguns livros, um porta retratos com uma foto de Jared, Jeffrey e Amy. Jensen o segurou em sua mão e aquilo o trouxe ainda mais saudades.

Olhou para a cama de Jared que estava desarrumada, provavelmente tinha saído do quarto às pressas. Jensen sorriu ao se lembrar do quanto Jared era ansioso com tudo, sempre correndo, falando rápido demais, gesticulando...

Ouviu a voz de Jeffrey chamá-lo na cozinha e vestiu-se rapidamente. Foi até lá e comeu um lanche que o mais velho havia preparado, então o seguiu até o ferro velho, onde reencontrou Jim Beaver, e conheceu Chad, um funcionário deles com um jeito engraçado.

Ao entrar na oficina, ficou boquiaberto ao ver o quanto seu sobrinho havia mudado. Era praticamente um homem agora, mas o jeito e o olhar de menino ainda estavam lá.

- Hey Jared, venha cumprimentar o seu tio. – Jeffrey chamou a atenção do mais novo que ainda não tinha notado a presença dos dois.

- Jay! – Jensen abriu um largo sorriso e se aproximou do moreno, já que este não havia saído do lugar. – Você cresceu, hein garoto! – Jensen o abraçou apertado, cheio de saudades, mas se arrependeu de ter feito isso quando sentiu o outro ficar tenso em seus braços e não corresponder ao abraço. Parecia ter congelado.

- É... Vamos dar uma volta por aí? – Jeffrey puxou Jensen pelo ombro e o levou para fora da oficina, ao perceber o quão embaraçado ele ficara.

Antes de sair, Jensen olhou mais uma vez para Jared, tentando entender se tinha feito alguma coisa errada. Por mais que o moreno guardasse alguma mágoa, Jensen não esperava este tipo de reação. Tentou perguntar a Jeffrey o que havia acontecido, mas assim que saíram da oficina, foram interrompidos por Jim Beaver.

Jensen então resolveu deixar para lá; teria muito tempo para conversar com Jared e resolverem as coisas, afinal, ambos dividiriam o mesmo quarto.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sombras do passado**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Jensen dormiu praticamente a tarde inteira, pois a viajem de caminhão tinha sido exaustiva. Logo mais, à noite, Jeffrey preparava o jantar enquanto conversavam e tomavam cerveja na cozinha.

Jared voltou da oficina algum tempo depois e foi direto para o banho. Minutos mais tarde, entrou na cozinha, sentindo-se constrangido pela sua atitude com Jensen mais cedo. Sabia que tinha sido rude, mas tinha coisas que realmente não conseguia controlar, era mais forte que ele. Se amaldiçoou por isso, mas não teve coragem de dizer qualquer coisa para reverter aquela má impressão.

Ajudou seu pai a colocar os pratos e talheres na mesa, então foi até a geladeira pegar uma cerveja para si, pegando também mais duas e entregando para Jeffrey e Jensen.

Os dois conversavam sobre carros, só parando quando Jeffrey terminou a macarronada e colocou a travessa sobre a mesa.

- Agora que eu percebi o quanto estou faminto. - Jensen se serviu de uma grande porção. - E pelo que eu me lembro, a sua macarronada é uma das melhores que eu já comi.

- É a preferida do Jared também. - Jeffrey comentou, sorrindo, enquanto Jared também se serviu e começou a comer, calado.

Os três comeram em silêncio por algum tempo, então o mais velho puxou assunto.

- O Jensen vai nos ajudar na oficina por enquanto, então acho que seria bom se vocês dois trabalhassem naquele sedan preto que chegou ontem, já que o cliente tem um pouco de pressa. - Jeffrey falou se dirigindo a Jared.

- Está bem. - Jared concordou, continuando a comer em silêncio.

- Essa é uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei. - Jensen deu uma risada.

- O quê? - Jared perguntou, encarando os olhos do loiro pela primeira vez.

- Você, trabalhando na oficina.

- Ele é um bom mecânico, você se surpreenderia. - Jeffrey sorriu.

- Não é isso, é que... Eu me lembro que quando você era moleque, vivia dizendo que queria fazer faculdade de turismo e arranjar um emprego onde pudesse viajar pelo mundo... Qualquer coisa, menos ser mecânico.

- Eu não sou mais um moleque. - Jared baixou a cabeça com uma expressão triste e Jensen se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. - Algumas coisas mudaram.

Jeffrey mudou o rumo da conversa, logo ele e Jensen estavam discutindo futebol. Jared lavou a louça do jantar e pensou em ir para o seu quarto, que era o seu refúgio, mas então se lembrou que agora teria que dividi-lo com Jensen. De qualquer maneira, ainda era o melhor a fazer.

Percebeu que Jensen já havia guardado suas coisas no armário e sua cama estava desarrumada, pois tinha dormido durante a tarde. De repente a lembrança dos dois pulando em cima das camas e fazendo guerra de travesseiros veio à sua mente, lhe arrancando um meio sorriso, mas aquilo fazia parte de um passado muito distante... Quase como se fosse em outra vida.

Jared afastou aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça e pegou seu pijama no armário. Não tinha mais privacidade em seu próprio quarto, sendo assim, não poderia mais dormir apenas de cueca, como costumava.

Trocou de roupa, pegou seu livro em cima da escrivaninha e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. Deitado de bruços, ficou lendo por algum tempo, até ouvir o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo, então escondeu o livro rapidamente e fingiu estar dormindo.

Jeffrey fora dormir cedo e Jensen fora para o quarto, pensando em conversar com Jared a sós. Ficou decepcionado ao abrir a porta e ver que o moreno já estava dormindo. Ou talvez estivesse apenas fingindo que dormia para evitá-lo.

Tirou sua camisa e deitou-se na cama vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom. Jared estava virado para o lado da parede, coberto até a cabeça com um edredom azul.

Jensen suspirou, pensando em quanto aquilo tudo tinha mudado. Claro que não esperava nenhuma recepção calorosa por parte do seu sobrinho, mas também não esperava toda aquela frieza. Jared tinha mudado muito. Estava com vinte anos agora, um ano a mais do que ele, Jensen, tinha quando fora embora dali.

O loiro fechou os olhos, se lembrando daquela época. Jared e ele viviam aprontando e sacaneando um ao outro. Brincadeiras bobas, quase infantis, como quando Jensen adormeceu embaixo de uma árvore, nos fundos do ferro velho, e acordara com galhos presos em sua cabeça, em forma de chifres. Ou quando, numa festa com os amigos de Jeffrey, ele colocara uma almofada de pum na cadeira em que Jared se sentara.

Olhou mais uma vez para a cama ao seu lado, sentindo um aperto no peito. Aquele que antes era um amigo tão íntimo, tão companheiro, agora parecia um completo estranho para ele.

Queria muito saber o que acontecera para que Jared mudasse tanto. Queria saber o que ele fizera durante o tempo em que estivera longe, quem eram seus amigos, se tinha namorada... Sabia que tinha perdido muita coisa nestes últimos cinco anos e, o pior de tudo, tinha perdido a confiança de Jared.

Na manhã seguinte, tio e sobrinho passaram a trabalhar juntos no conserto do carro que Jeffrey tinha lhes designado. Jensen percebeu que Jared estava nervoso, incomodado com a sua proximidade, mas aos poucos foi relaxando e o trabalho fluiu normalmente. Também notou que Jared estava calado demais. Falava somente o essencial para o andamento do trabalho, não sorria, não dava risadas. Enquanto o moreno trocava a bateria do carro, Jensen o observava para ver se encontrava algum traço do antigo Jared, mas nada... Era como se estivesse diante de uma casca vazia.

Nos três dias seguintes, tudo transcorreu normalmente, ou melhor, na medida do possível, pois Jensen jamais veria aquilo como algo normal.

Cansado das esquisitices do seu sobrinho, já que estava trabalhando junto dele em tempo integral, resolveu tentar tirar aquela história a limpo.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Jensen parou o que estava fazendo no motor do carro e encarou Jared, que apenas deu de ombros, sem responder. – O que é que há de errado com você?

- O quê? – Jared o olhou desconfiado.

- Nós estamos a tarde inteira trabalhando neste maldito carro e você não falou mais que três palavras! – Jensen sabia que estava exagerando, mas isso não importava.

- Eu... – Jared tentou justificar, visivelmente desconfortável.

- No primeiro dia tudo bem, eu pensei que você pudesse estar de mau humor, mas... Porra, eu já estou aqui há quase uma semana e você continua do mesmo jeito! O que foi que eu te fiz?

- Nada! – Jared encolheu os ombros, constrangido.

- Como nada? Você falava pelos cotovelos quando eu te vi pela última vez. Você ria, brincava e pegava no pé de todo mundo... Eu sei que você cresceu, amadureceu, mas... Caralho! Ninguém muda tanto assim!

Jared apenas engoliu em seco e ia se afastando, quando Jensen o agarrou por trás para impedi-lo de sair dali.

- Me larga! – Jared se desvencilhou das mãos de Jensen e o empurrou com força, fazendo com que ele caísse contra a lataria do carro.

Jensen se levantou devagar, um pouco atordoado, vendo que Jared saíra correndo em direção à casa.

- Está tudo bem? – Jim Beaver de repente estava do seu lado, o encarando com o olhar preocupado.

- Está sim, eu... – Jensen bateu o pó de sua roupa. – Eu não sei o que deu nele. – Sua voz tinha um misto de mágoa e culpa.

- Eu posso terminar isso pra você, se quiser. – Beaver falou, prestativo.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu posso terminar, sem problemas. – Jensen forçou um sorriso.

Assim que Jim saiu e Jensen se viu sozinho, sentiu seu peito apertar, arrependido por ter provocado aquela situação. Ficara por cinco anos longe da sua única família, que direito tinha agora de julgar seu sobrinho? Pensava que conhecia Jared muito bem, mas percebeu que já não sabia mais nada sobre ele. Só queria saber o que tinha acontecido para deixá-lo tão arredio, quem sabe então pudesse ajudá-lo.

Jared reagira por impulso e quando percebeu que tinha machucado Jensen, não conseguiu fazer outra coisa, senão fugir dali.

Correu para casa e trancou-se no seu quarto, deixando as lágrimas finalmente banharem seu rosto. Sentou-se na cama e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tentando se controlar, então ouviu alguém bater na porta do quarto e tinha certeza que era o seu pai.

- Jared, abra esta porta? – Jeffrey pediu com jeito.

- Me deixa sozinho, pai! – Jared falou entre os soluços.

- Por favor filho, abra a maldita porta, nós precisamos conversar! – Jeffrey falou com a voz firme e Jared sabia que ele não desistiria tão cedo, então acabou abrindo.

O mais novo voltou a sentar-se na cama, Jeffrey fechou a porta e ficou encostado nela, o observando.

- O que foi que aconteceu lá?

- Nada. Está tudo bem. – Jared secou as lágrimas nas costas das mãos.

- Você e o Jensen brigaram?

- Não foi exatamente uma briga. Eu... Eu o empurrei, e... Não foi minha intenção, eu não sei o que me deu, eu... – O moreno tinha a voz trêmula, assim como suas mãos. – Ele está machucado?

- Eu acho que não. Vou pegar um copo d'água pra você. – Jeffrey foi até a cozinha e voltou com um copo. Jared bebeu alguns goles e o colocou sobre o criado mudo, ao lado da sua cama.

- Obrigado.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não.

- Eu posso voltar para o ferro velho? Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim.

- Está bem. Durma um pouco, você precisa se acalmar. – O mais velho falou com preocupação na voz, de um jeito paternal.

- Ta. – Jared tirou seus sapatos e se esticou na cama. Assim que Jeffrey saiu e fechou a porta, agarrou-se ao travesseiro e voltou a chorar, silenciosamente.

- x -

Jared só saíra do quarto para jantar, porque sabia que levaria um sermão do seu pai, caso não fosse. Os três comeram em silêncio e Jeffrey logo percebeu que Jared e Jensen ainda não estavam se falando.

- Amanhã eu vou colocar o Lindberg para trabalhar com o Jensen na oficina e você ajuda o Beaver no ferro velho, ok? – Jeffrey finalmente falou, cansado daquela situação.

- No ferro velho? O senhor sabe que eu odeio...

- Oh, você odeia trabalhar no ferro velho. É mesmo... – Jeffrey falou com sarcasmo. – Então deem um jeito de se entenderem, porque eu não vou tolerar mais brigas dentro da oficina! Entenderam? Ou será que eu estou lidando com crianças? – Jeffrey deu uma bronca, segurando a vontade de rir ao ver ambos fazendo bico.

- Está bem. – Jared olhou de canto para Jensen.

- Trégua? – Jensen encarou o moreno, que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Melhor assim. – Jeffrey terminou seu jantar e se levantou da mesa. – Agora tem uma pia de louça para vocês lavarem.

Contrariados, se ajudaram com a louça e a deixar a cozinha limpa, sem trocarem uma palavra sequer. Depois de pronto, Jensen foi para a sala assistir televisão com Jeffrey e Jared voltou a enfiar-se em seu quarto.

- Tem alguma coisa errada, não tem? – Jensen ainda não estava conformado, precisava saber o que havia acontecido para transformar seu sobrinho daquele jeito.

- O quê? – Jeffrey o encarou, de cenho franzido.

- O que aconteceu com o Jared? E não venha você me dizer que é porque ele cresceu, porque ninguém muda desse jeito. Ele simplesmente... Parece outra pessoa, sei lá.

- Você também mudou, Jensen. – O mais velho falou com toda a calma.

- Não, eu não mudei.

- Você ficou longe por cinco anos. Cinco longos anos... Mal e mal me ligava pra dizer que estava vivo. Agora está aqui há quase uma semana e ainda não me disse uma palavra sobre o que esteve fazendo durante todo esse tempo, e...

- Jeff...

- Não. Eu não vou forçar a barra. Você tem todo o direito de não querer me falar, mas... Só pra constar, antes você me contava tudo. Nós éramos uma família, Jensen.

- Nós ainda somos uma família, Jeff. Eu só... Eu não sei como você iria lidar com algumas coisas, e...

- Quando quiser falar, eu estarei aqui. – O mais velho voltou os olhos para a televisão.

- Então é assim? – Jensen forçou uma gargalhada.

- Como?

- Eu só conto se você contar? Sério?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Então não vai me dizer o que houve com ele?

- O que aconteceu com o Jared, é passado. Vai permanecer no passado.

- Uau! Então só me responda uma coisa... É alguma coisa comigo? É pessoal? Por que eu já não sei como me aproximar dele. Já nem sei mais se eu devo tentar me aproximar.

- Não. Não é com você. O melhor que você pode fazer é ir devagar. Fique por perto, mas respeite o seu espaço. Não force a barra. Eu penso que você pode ser de grande ajuda, Jensen. Só precisa ser paciente.

- Oh, obrigado por ser tão esclarecedor! – Jensen sorriu, sarcástico.

- Sempre que precisar. – Jeffrey sorriu torto e voltou a prestar atenção no noticiário.

Jensen pensou em sair de casa, dar uma volta pela cidade para arejar a cabeça, encontrar alguns velhos amigos... Mas acabou desistindo da ideia.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao olhar para a porta do quarto que dividia com Jared. Resolveu ir se deitar cedo, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir, com todas aquelas dúvidas na sua cabeça.

Quando entrou no quarto, a luz do abajur ao lado da cama de Jared ainda estava acesa e ele estava deitado, lendo um livro.

- O que é que você está lendo? - Jensen perguntou assim que tirou seus jeans e o substituiu por sua velha calça de moletom.

Jared não respondeu, mas levantou o livro de uma maneira que Jensen pudesse ver a capa.

- A Tormenta de Espadas - Jensen leu em voz alta - Humm... Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, eu estava acompanhando a série. Você tem os dois primeiros volumes também?

- Tenho.

- Empresta pra eu ler?

- Sim, estão na estante da sala.

- Obrigado. Jared, eu... – Jensen se sentou na cama, esfregando as mãos. – Eu quero te pedir desculpas por hoje à tarde. Eu não tinha o direito de te cobrar nada, eu... Me desculpe!

- Tudo bem. – Jared finalmente desviou os olhos do livro e encarou o teto, pensativo.

- Ok. – Jensen puxou o cobertor e se deitou.

- Jensen? – Jared se virou de lado, para poder olhá-lo.

- Hmm?

- Me desculpe por... Por ter te empurrado, eu... Eu não quis... Eu... Foi uma estupidez minha.

- Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu hoje, ok?

- Ok.

- E Jared... Se você quiser conversar sobre alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, saiba que eu estou aqui. E mesmo que tenha ficado longe esse tempo todo, eu ainda sou seu amigo.

Jared não disse mais nada. Colocou o livro fechado sobre o criado mudo, apagou a luz do abajur e se virou para o outro lado, puxando o edredom até o pescoço. Minutos depois, ainda pensando sobre o que Jensen havia dito, acabou caindo num sono tranquilo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Pérola: ** Minha doce Pérola! rsrs... Seus elogios me deixam toda boba, viu! Mas saiba que acho o mesmo de você. Seu atual trabalho só mostra a grande autora que você é, que conseguiu voltar com tudo e dar a volta por cima. Além de uma grande autora, você é uma pessoa muito querida e merece muito mais do que uma simples fanfic. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do plot, afinal, a fic é sua! rsrs... Beijos linda! E obrigada por estar sempre me acompanhando.

**RugilaJ2:** Você tem toda razão, eu só posso ser louca... hahaha. Mas preciso manter o vício, né? Kkkkkk Fica tranquila, eu não esqueci de nenhuma das minhas outras fics, só estou com um pouco de dificuldade em escrevê-las, mas com certeza vou terminar todas elas. Beijos! E obrigada por comentar!

**Guest:** Não sei quem é você, pois não se identificou. Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!

**Sol Padackles**: Minha doce e fiel leitora! Como é bom te ver por aqui! Tem que ter um pouquinho de mistério, né? Além de um bocado de sofrimento, senão não é fic da Mary! Hahaha. Adoro ver vocês com a pulga atrás da orelha! rsrs... Beijos, linda! E obrigada por acompanhar mais esta fic!

******Obrigada a TaXXTi, minha beta linda, que mesmo estando ocupadíssima, sempre tira um tempinho para mim! Beijokas!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sombras do passado**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Fazia calor naquela tarde e Jensen trabalhava sem camisa, debruçado sobre o motor do carro, que estava estacionado ao ar livre, em frente a oficina. Jared trabalhava ao seu lado, ligeiramente incomodado com aquilo, sem saber exatamente porquê.  
Sua irritação só piorou quando duas garotas clientes da oficina, passaram ao lado do carro para ir falar com Jeffrey, e ficaram olhando para o loiro.  
- Vai ficar aí parado feito um dois de paus, ou vai me alcançar a chave de fenda? - Jensen perguntou ao ver que o mais novo parecia emburrado.  
- Eu não sou seu empregado. Vá pegar sozinho, se quiser.  
- Qual é o seu problema, hein? Está todo irritadinho por quê? – O loiro o encarou, já sem paciência.  
- Será que não dá pra você colocar uma camisa? – Jared não conseguiu mais se conter.  
- Não, não dá! Eu estou com calor aqui, algum problema?  
- Vem mulheres aqui na oficina!  
- E daí? Elas bem que gostaram de olhar pro bonitão aqui. - Jensen flexionou os músculos do bíceps, se exibindo, e Jared rolou os olhos.  
- O que eu não sei é o que você faz vestido com uma camiseta de manga comprida neste calor. Desde quando passou a ser puritano? - Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado.  
- Eu não sou puritano. E me visto do jeito que eu quiser. - Jared retrucou, fazendo bico.  
- E eu do jeito que _eu_ quiser. Ou seja, sem camisa. - Jensen riu do jeito emburrado do mais novo. - Quem sabe a clientela feminina aumente enquanto eu estiver por aqui. - O loiro provocou ainda mais.  
- Como você é engraçado, Jensen. Eu estou rindo por dentro. - Jared respondeu de mau humor.  
- A loirinha gostosa estava dando mole pra você, mas você estava tão concentrado olhando pros meus músculos que eu aposto que nem percebeu.  
- Deixa de ser idiota, Jensen! - Jared usou força demais ao apertar uma peça do motor do carro com a chave e acabou quebrando-a. - Droga!  
- Você reparou na boca dela? – Jensen continuou provocando. - Coisa mais linda... Perfeita para um boquete.  
- Por que você não faz o seu trabalho e cala essa boca? - Jared falou, ainda mais irritado, tentando soltar a peça quebrada.  
- O que foi? Ninguém nunca te pagou um boquete? Só falta você me dizer que ainda é virgem. - O loiro brincou, rindo de um jeito safado.  
Jared bufou e atirou a ferramenta que tinha na mão no chão, com raiva, dando as costas a Jensen e entrando na oficina.

- Hey! Eu estava brincando, ok? – Jensen foi atrás do moreno. – Onde está o seu senso de humor?

- Por que você não para de ser um imbecil o tempo todo e me deixa em paz? – Jared retrucou, agressivo.

- Me respeite, moleque! Eu ainda sou seu tio! – Jensen falou, zangado.

- Você não é meu tio! É só o irmão do Jeff, nem meu parente você é.

- O que foi que eu fiz pra você me odiar dessa maneira, hein? E o que houve com você pra ficar amargo desse jeito?

- Nada. – Jared procurava algo na caixa de ferramentas e respondeu sem olhar para Jensen.

- Eu senti falta de vocês. Pensei que nós pudéssemos... Você sabe... Voltar a ser amigos, como antes, mas desde que eu voltei, você vem me tratando desse jeito hostil, e...

- Você não voltou por nossa causa. Voltou apenas porque não tinha outro lugar para ir. – Jared falou num tom baixo e calmo desta vez, mas mesmo assim as palavras atingiram Jensen como uma faca.

- Eu vou ver se o Jim precisa da minha ajuda no ferro velho. – Jensen achou melhor não argumentar.

Jared encontrou a ferramenta que procurava e voltou a trabalhar no motor do carro, enquanto Jensen foi até o ferro velho, pensando no que tinha deixado o moreno tão bravo.

Tinha feito uma simples brincadeira por causa das garotas, e do... Será que Jared era mesmo virgem? – Jensen pensou, coçando a cabeça. – Não, não podia ser. Apesar de aparentar menos, ele já tinha vinte anos, e... Não, definitivamente não. – O loiro concluiu quando Jeffrey apareceu do seu lado, o tirando de seus devaneios.

- Por que você não está ajudando o Jared naquele carro? – O mais velho perguntou, estranhando o fato dele estar ali, no ferro velho.  
- Ele não está falando comigo.  
- Vocês brigaram de novo? - Jeffrey ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou Jensen, com ar de deboche.  
- Mais ou menos. – O loiro fez um muxoxo.  
- E você largou o seu serviço por causa de uma briguinha idiota? O que vocês são? Duas garotinhas, por acaso? Esse tempo longe de casa te transformou num maricas?  
- Hey! Também não precisa esculachar! – Jensen reclamou, abrindo os braços.  
- Pegue suas coisas e volte ao trabalho. Aquele carro precisa ficar pronto hoje! - Jeffrey falou num tom autoritário.  
- E você não mudou nada nestes últimos anos. Continua insuportável e mandão! - Jensen saiu resmungando em direção à oficina.  
- Eu sei! - Jeffrey acendeu um cigarro e saiu dando risadas.

Jensen voltou para a sua função, mesmo contra a sua vontade e ambos trabalharam em um silêncio mortal o restante do dia, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.  
Jared sabia que tinha exagerado, que tinha sido duro demais com Jensen, por conta de uma simples brincadeira, mas ainda assim não deu o braço a torcer. O loiro tinha voltado do nada, sem nenhuma explicação, e não tinha o direito de se meter na sua vida, que já era miserável o suficiente sem as suas piadinhas idiotas.  
O moreno olhou para o lado, ainda carrancudo, e observou Jensen trabalhar, pelo canto do olho. O loiro tinha voltado a vestir sua camiseta cinza, que agora estava suada e com as mangas puxadas para cima do ombro. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto seus braços eram fortes e bem torneados. Aliás, não só os braços. Lembrou-se de Jensen sem camisa e do quanto as costas dele eram bonitas e perfeitas. E da noite em que entrara no quarto e pegara Jensen completamente nu, de costas, se trocando em frente ao guarda roupas. O corpo dele era muito bonito e suas pernas arqueadas só o deixavam ainda mais lindo.  
De repente Jared sentiu uma tristeza muito grande, ao olhar para suas próprias pernas e constatar o quanto eram diferentes. Sabia que todo mundo o achava um esquisito e tinha vergonha do seu próprio corpo por ser magro e alto demais.  
Sentiu seus olhos úmidos e aquela súbita vontade de sair correndo dali e trancar-se no seu quarto. Só se conteve porque pensava que logo Jeffrey iria acabar se cansando dos seus ataques, e ele era a única pessoa em quem confiava, o único que ainda se importava realmente consigo.  
Apesar do silêncio desconfortável, o trabalho fluiu e conseguiram terminar o carro antes do final da tarde. Jeffrey então os dispensou mais cedo, dizendo que tinham trabalhado duro, apesar de parecerem duas crianças birrentas.  
Jared tomou um banho e se sentou no sofá da sala com seu livro.  
- Hey! - Jensen saiu do quarto depois do banho, todo cheiroso e bem vestido. - Eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade, ir a algum barzinho, ou... Sei lá. Quer vir comigo? - Jensen convidou, empolgado, pensando que poderiam fazer as pazes.  
- Eu... É... - Jared o olhou e sentiu seu coração acelerar, sua mente travando uma batalha interna, a vontade de ir contra o medo que sentia. - Não. Eu... Eu quero terminar o meu livro. - O moreno apontou para o livro que segurava com força demais, em sua mão.  
- Ah, ok. - Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar sua decepção.

Logo que o loiro saiu, Jared deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração, se sentindo um completo idiota por não ter o controle de suas próprias emoções.

Ficou pensando à respeito disso e nem percebeu quando Jeffrey entrou em casa.

- O Jensen já saiu? - Jeffrey falou ao entrar na sala e ver que Jared estava sentado no sofá, com um livro aberto em suas mãos, mas com o olhar distante.  
- Sim. Disse que ia dar umas voltas por aí.  
- Ele não te chamou para ir junto?  
- Ele me convidou, mas eu não quis. – Jared deu de ombros.  
- Ah. Eu devia ter imaginado. – O mais velho suspirou, cansado.  
- Eu quero terminar este livro.  
- Claro. - Jeffrey ironizou. - Mas você não poderia terminá-lo quando voltasse? Ou amanhã, quem sabe? Seria bom se você saísse um pouquinho de casa.  
- Bom pra quem? Pra mim ou pra você? - Jared sorriu com sarcasmo.  
- Sabe o que mais me preocupa? Você está com vinte anos agora e está perdendo a melhor fase da sua vida... - Jeffrey passou a mão pela própria barba, preocupado. - Não faria mal algum ter saído com ele.  
- Você sabe que eu não gosto. Eu não me sinto bem, eu...  
- Você me prometeu que faria algum esforço, mas até agora...  
- Já acabou? - Jared respondeu, fechando o livro com força, aborrecido.  
- Não, tem outra coisa... Você não acha que está pegando pesado demais com o Jensen? Eu sei que você está chateado, mas não precisa ser tão duro com ele o tempo inteiro, precisa?  
- Eu não estou chateado, eu só... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. - Eu não sei. Ele fica me provocando e eu... Eu acabo perdendo o controle, às vezes.  
- Provocando?  
- Eu sei que é só brincadeira, mas ele me tira do sério, e... Não sei por que eu fico tão incomodado na presença dele. Eu vou tentar me controlar mais, me desculpe.  
- Não é pra mim que você deve pedir desculpas. - Jeffrey tocou o ombro do filho com carinho. - Agora largue este livro e coloque um filme pra gente ver...

- x -

Jensen dirigiu pela cidade, já que Jeffrey o havia emprestado um dos seus carros, mas não estava muito animado e nem sabia para onde ir. Acabou parando em um bar, onde encontrou seu velho amigo Jason, que o convidou para jogarem sinuca.  
Bebeu duas cervejas e até se divertiu um pouco, mas no fundo, ainda estava chateado pela discussão que tivera com Jared e por ele não ter vindo junto.

Decidiu voltar logo para casa, mas enquanto dirigia, não conseguiu parar de pensar em Jared nem por um minuto. Lembrou-se de anos atrás, quando às vezes Jeffrey pedia que eles fossem até o centro comprar algo e eles acabavam parando em algum bar para jogar. Algumas vezes se esqueciam da hora e acabavam se demorando demais, então ambos combinavam uma desculpa para evitar uma bronca de seu irmão mais velho.  
Eram tão amigos e companheiros... Jensen suspirou ao perceber o quanto sentia falta da amizade de Jared, das brincadeiras, dos sorrisos, do som da sua risada. Sentia falta de conversarem no quarto até madrugada, pois mesmo quando tinha apenas quinze anos, Jared já era bastante maduro para a sua idade. Costumavam conversar sobre tudo... Inclusive sobre garotas.  
Foi para ele, Jensen, que Jared contou quando dera o primeiro beijo em uma garota da escola, aos quatorze anos. E era ele quem Jared enchia de perguntas sobre garotas e sobre sexo, coisas que na época ele não se sentia à vontade em conversar com sua mãe ou com Jeffrey.  
Lembrava-se de como Jeff ficava enciumado por causa disso... Agora era exatamente o contrário. Podia ver a confiança que Jared tinha em seu irmão mais velho só pelo olhar. E o pior de tudo é que tinha certeza que a amizade, e principalmente a confiança de seu sobrinho não seriam fáceis de reconquistar.  
Jared não lhe dava uma chance sequer de aproximação e parecia sempre incomodado com sua presença. Isso lhe causava uma angústia muito grande, pois já não sabia mais o que fazer para melhorar aquela situação.

Jensen voltou para casa cedo e foi diretamente para o quarto, esperando que Jared estivesse lá. Para sua surpresa, ele não estava e, ao perceber que a casa estava silenciosa, Jensen decidiu que era uma boa hora para descobrir alguma coisa a seu respeito.

Ainda inconformado com as mudanças do seu sobrinho e sem coragem de enfrentar seu irmão ou Jared, o loiro aproveitou que o mais novo não estava para verificar se encontrava alguma pista em seu quarto.

Não costumava mexer nas coisas dos outros, mas sua curiosidade era mais forte no momento.

Abriu as gavetas da escrivaninha, onde encontrou um livro, duas revistas sobre carros, algumas canetas, chaveiros e outras coisinhas sem importância. Foi então até o guarda-roupas e já ia desistindo quando viu uma mochila no chão. Abriu-a e viu que dentro dela, além de uma agenda e um livro, havia também uma revista gay.

- Então é este o grande segredo, seu safado! – Jensen falou e deu risadas sozinho, folheando a revista.

O loiro ouviu vozes e passos pela casa e tratou de colocar rapidamente a revista em baixo do seu travesseiro.

O moreno abriu a porta, distraído, e se assustou com a presença de Jensen.

- Você... Voltou cedo. – Jared comentou ao entrar, estranhando o comportamento de Jensen.

- É, eu... Estou um pouco cansado, então... Acho que vou dormir cedo. - Jensen coçou a cabeça, sem saber como tocar no assunto.

- O Jeffrey trouxe pastéis, estão na cozinha, se você estiver com fome.

- Não. Agora não, obrigado. Jared, você... – Jensen mordeu o lábio quando o moreno o encarou, esperando pela pergunta. – Você tem namorada?

- E-eu? – O moreno gaguejou e desviou o olhar. – N-não. Eu não tenho.

- Você mudou muito. – O loiro viu Jared abaixar a cabeça, constrangido. – Eu fico pensando se... Se é por causa disso... – Jensen pegou a revista embaixo do travesseiro.

- O q-que...? E-eu... Aonde você pegou isso? – Jared arregalou os olhos, apavorado.

- Na sua mochila. – Jensen apontou para o chão, onde a mochila estava.

- Eu... Isso... Isso não é meu, Jensen! Coloca de volta onde você tirou! – O moreno falou, aborrecido.

- Não é seu? De quem é então? – O loiro perguntou, debochado.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – Jared estava vermelho e sua voz tremia pelo nervosismo. – Deve ter sido algum amigo que colocou ali pra me sacanear.

- Amigo? Sério? Porque eu estou aqui há duas semanas e não te vi com amigo algum. – Jensen encarava o moreno esperando qual a próxima desculpa que ele iria inventar, mas seu coração apertou quando viu o outro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Coloca isso de volta, Jensen! – Jared tentou manter a voz firme, mas falhou terrivelmente.

- Olha... Eu... Me desculpe Jared. Eu não tinha o direito de me meter, eu...

- Não, você não tinha o direito! – Jared falava baixo e olhava para a porta, com medo que seu pai aparecesse por ali.

- Você não precisa se envergonhar por ser... Por ser gay, Jared...

- Eu não sou gay! – O moreno rebateu com raiva. – Eu não sou!

- Tudo bem, você não é. Eu só... Eu quero dizer que se você fosse, não teria por que se envergonhar. É algo normal, eu não acho que...

- Eu não sou! Tá legal? – Jared esfregou a manga da camisa no rosto, secando as lágrimas.

- Certo. Eu já entendi. – Jensen falou muito sério. – Toma. – O loiro entregou a revista. - Pode guardar onde você quiser, eu nunca mais vou mexer nas suas coisas, prometo! Me desculpe por isso.

Jared enfiou a revista de volta na mochila, colocou-a dentro do armário e saiu correndo do quarto, sem conseguir sequer olhar para Jensen.

- Droga, Jensen! Você só está o afastando ainda mais desse jeito! Idiota! – Jensen xingou a si mesmo e chutou a escrivaninha, se arrependendo ao sentir uma dor aguda no seu pé.

O loiro então sentou-se em sua cama e passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado. Mais uma vez tinha estragado tudo. Tinha colocado tudo a perder. Não sabia se deveria ir atrás de Jared, ou se deveria respeitar o seu espaço e deixá-lo sozinho.

Resolveu se deitar, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono. Já era madrugada quando ouviu Jared entrar no quarto e ir para a cama.

- Jensen? Você já está dormindo? – O loiro se assustou ao ouvir a voz baixa de Jared, no escuro.

- Não. Eu não consegui dormir.

- Você... Só... Não conta nada sobre o que você viu pro Jeffrey, ta bom? – Jensen podia sentir sua hesitação.

- Claro. Você pode confiar em mim, Jared. Eu jamais contaria... – O loiro falou com sinceridade.

Jared voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas de vez em quando Jensen podia ouvi-lo chorando baixinho... O som abafado pelo travesseiro.

Sentiu vontade de ir até a sua cama e abraçá-lo, dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas Jensen acabou não fazendo nada, com medo de saber qual seria a reação do outro. Permaneceu quieto em sua cama, angustiado, até acabar dormindo, vencido pelo cansaço.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login**:

**Ana:** Parece que o buraco é mais embaixo? Hummm... Desculpe, não consegui deixar de pensar no duplo sentido da frase... hahaha. Agora, falando sério... Se prepare para muito drama... *musiquinha de suspense* huahuahua... Beijos, linda! Obrigada por comentar!

**Sol:** Não posso dizer se suas suposições estão certas ou erradas sem dar spoiler, então vou manter o suspense... rsrs. Mas eu adoro saber o que meus leitores imaginam e o que esperam da fic. Espero que continue gostando. Obrigada pela review carinhosa, você é um amor! Beijos!

**Guest** (sem identificação): O que aconteceu com o Jared? A pergunta que não quer calar... rsrs. O Jeffrey é um fofo na minha fic... hehehe. Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Jensen ainda estava chateado consigo mesmo por ter magoado Jared na noite anterior, mas ainda assim, havia algumas coisas sobre o moreno que gostaria muito de saber. Tinha que admitir que a curiosidade era o seu pior defeito, mas mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado, decidiu investigar para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Hey! - Jensen se aproximou de Chad, com as mãos nos bolsos, um pouco sem graça. - Eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar direito com você ainda... É Chad, não é?

- Isso mesmo. - Lindberg parou o que estava fazendo e limpou suas mãos em uma estopa.

- Quer ajuda com isso aí? - Jensen apontou para um chevrolet caindo aos pedaços que Chad estava desmontando.

- Quero sim. Comece pelo outro lado.

- Você trabalha aqui há muito tempo? - Jensen puxou conversa.

- Quase dois anos, eu acho. - Chad olhou para Jensen e sorriu. - Eu já ouvi muitas histórias sobre você...

- É mesmo? Eu espero que sejam boas. - Jensen deu risadas.

- Metido a encrenqueiro... Pegador...

- Pegador? Sério? - Jensen riu com vontade.

- Disseram que não escapava uma que passasse aqui pela oficina.

- Também não é pra tanto. - Jensen de repente ficou sério. - Eu tinha dezenove anos, sabe como é... Hormônios à flor da pele.

- É, eu sei.

- Mas então Chad, você está aqui há quase dois anos, deve conhecer bem o Jared, não é?

- O filho do patrão? Nah!

- Mas... Como assim? Trabalhando aqui há tanto tempo, você deve saber de muita coisa...

- Não sobre ele. O cara é muito fechado, quase não fala com ninguém, a não ser com o Jeffrey e com o Jim. E até um ano atrás, mais ou menos, ele nem aparecia por aqui, vivia praticamente trancado dentro de casa, muito estranho. Deve fazer uns oito meses que ele começou a trabalhar aqui na oficina, antes eu nunca o via por aqui.

- E você sabe o que aconteceu? Pra ele ficar desse jeito? Quero dizer, ele era muito diferente quando eu vivia aqui...

- Ninguém fala sobre isso. Um dia eu perguntei pro Jim por que o cara era tão esquisito e levei a maior bronca. Depois disso, achei melhor calar a minha boca.

- Você já o viu com algum amigo? Ou uma namorada, talvez? – Jensen não conteve a curiosidade.

- Nunca. Está sempre sozinho, mesmo nos finais de semana, ele nunca sai de casa.

- Uau! É muito pior do que eu imaginei. – Jensen ficou pensativo por um momento e foi saindo do ferro velho.

- Ei! Você não ia me dar uma mão aqui? – Chad gritou atrás do loiro, mas este nem lhe deu ouvidos.

Jensen caminhou até a prensa, onde Jim estava trabalhando, na esperança de conseguir mais alguma informação.

- Então Jim... – O loiro se aproximou como quem não quer nada. - Muita coisa mudou aqui desde que eu fui embora, não é?

- Foram cinco anos, filho. O que você esperava? Eu envelheci, o Jeffrey ficou mais rabugento...

- E o Jared?

- O que tem o Jared? – Jim franziu o cenho.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Cresceu, oras. Ele ainda era um moleque quando você foi embora, não era?

- Era. Mas... Não é só isso.

- O que é então? - Jim encostou-se na máquina e encarou Jensen.

- Ele mudou muito. Eu sei que ele amadureceu, mas... Ninguém muda tanto assim. Eu tenho a impressão que aconteceu alguma coisa...

- E por que você não pergunta a ele?

- Não é óbvio? Ele mal troca meia dúzia de palavras comigo! – O loiro fez cara de vítima.

- Vocês eram melhores amigos antes de você ir embora. O que foi que aconteceu? – Jim coçou o bigode e cruzou os braços.

- Eu é que pergunto! Eu não esperava que ele me recebesse de braços abertos depois de tudo, mas... Eu sinto que... Que tem algo de errado, entende?

- Ele é seu sobrinho e o Jeff é seu irmão. Não é a mim que você deve perguntar. – Beaver falou simplesmente.

- Você é um sacana, Jim! – Jensen fez cara de bravo e o mais velho deu risadas.

- Tenha paciência, filho! – Beaver segurou em seu ombro, de um jeito carinhoso. – Você é muito curioso.

- x -

Depois daquela noite em que Jensen descobrira a revista na mochila de Jared, o clima entre os dois ficou ainda pior.

O mais novo o evitava sempre que podia e falava somente o necessário para o andamento do serviço. Jensen sentia seu coração apertar e estava terrivelmente arrependido pelo que fizera. Não tinha o direito de se meter na vida do outro daquela maneira. Se ele era gay ou não, o problema era apenas dele e de mais ninguém.

Queria parar de pensar naquilo, mas sabia que, lá no fundo, aquela informação havia cutucado uma ferida que julgava estar cicatrizada há muito tempo.

Não... Como Jeffrey dissera, o passado deveria ficar no passado. Teria que dar um jeito de driblar seus sentimentos se quisesse reconquistar a confiança de Jared. Só não tinha a menor ideia de como fazer isso.

Observava o mais novo trabalhando, concentrado. Seus cabelos rebeldes caindo sobre os olhos, o corpo jovem e bonito, pois, apesar de Jared usar sempre uma camiseta com mangas longas, Jensen podia perceber que ele tinha os músculos definidos por baixo dela. Seu rosto quase infantil, mas com traços fortes... O loiro sentia falta de ver as covinhas que se formavam nele quando sorria, pois Jared quase não sorria agora. Às vezes, Jensen sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, de protegê-lo, sem nem mesmo saber se havia algo de errado, ou o que tirara aquele sorriso fácil do seu rosto.

O que o deixara com o olhar tão triste e com o coração tão amargurado? Quanto mais pensava nos acontecimentos atuais e no passado, mais confusas as coisas ficavam e Jensen pensou que poderia enlouquecer... Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

Aproximou-se de onde Jared trabalhava e percebeu que o outro ficara incomodado com sua presença. Isso só fazia com que se odiasse ainda mais por tê-lo exposto daquela maneira. Não precisava ter deixado o moreno saber que vira a revista, podia ter simplesmente guardado aquela informação para si, mas não... Como sempre, agira por impulso e acabara fazendo merda.

- Hey! – Jensen o cumprimentou sem graça, na esperança de consertar as coisas entre eles.

- O que você quer? – O tom de Jared era seco.

- Eu quero... – O loiro olhou ao redor para garantir que não tinha ninguém por perto. – Quero te pedir desculpas.

- Pelo quê? – O moreno o encarou, confuso.

- Por ter... Você sabe... Mexido nas suas coisas e me metido na sua vida. Eu sei que não tenho esse direito.

- Pensei que você já tivesse me pedido desculpas por isso. – Jared comentou com ironia.

- Sim, mas... Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou realmente arrependido e que me sinto muito mal por isso. - Jensen falou com sinceridade. – Foi uma atitude estúpida, eu sei. Mas naquele momento, eu... Acho que eu esperava que você me desse um safanão por mexer nas suas coisas, e... E que no final a gente desse muita risada daquilo, e... Confesso que às vezes eu me esqueço que tanto tempo passou e que nós já não temos mais a mesma intimidade de antes.

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. – Jared finalmente falou, mas sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Mesmo? Porque... Eu sinto que... – O loiro pigarreou. – Que você está cada vez mais distante de mim.

- O que você queria? Um abraço? – O moreno sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Eu só queria que... – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior. – Queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes.

- Nada é como antes, Jensen. Nada!

- Você era o meu melhor amigo, Jay. – Jensen ousou chamá-lo pelo antigo apelido. – Eu sinto falta do que nós tínhamos... Eu sinto falta da sua amizade.

- Muito tempo se passou... – Jared o olhou, um olhar triste. – Eu mudei, você mudou, e... – Jensen percebeu quando o moreno hesitou e viu seus lábios tremerem.

- Eu sei que nunca vai ser igual. Eu sei que talvez você nunca venha a me perdoar por eu ter ido embora, mas... Será que não tem como me dar uma chance? Um voto mínimo de confiança, que seja?

- Por que você foi embora?

- Jared, eu...

- Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? – O moreno lhe lançou aquele olhar de filhotinho abandonado que fez o coração de Jensen apertar ainda mais.

- O quê? Não! Não foi nada que você fez, eu... Escuta, eu sei que eu te devo uma explicação, assim como ao Jeff, mas... Eu não posso falar disso agora, eu... – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Olha... Você tinha razão quando disse que eu só voltei porque não tinha pra onde ir. Mas não teve um dia sequer nesses últimos cinco anos que eu não tenha pensado em vocês, ou que eu não tenha me arrependido por ter ido embora.

- Tudo bem. – Jared suspirou. – Só que... Eu não sou mais quem eu era, Jen. Eu... Eu sei que você não vai me aguentar por muito tempo, e...

- Nós podemos pelo menos tentar, não é? – Jensen sorriu, seu coração disparado no peito, pelo simples fato do moreno tê-lo chamado pelo seu apelido.

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, Jared continuava falando pouco, mas já tinha a feição mais leve e ensaiava um e outro sorriso de vez em quando.

Foram dormir cedo, pois o dia tinha sido cansativo, mas ao invés de conseguir descansar, Jensen teve a noite assombrada por pesadelos...

_"Olhe pra você, Jensen! Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir sair dessa? Vai acabar exatamente como eu."_

Jensen acordou com aquelas palavras e o som de uma risada ecoando em sua cabeça... Suava frio e sua respiração estava pesada, pensou que poderia sufocar.  
Sentou-se na cama, assustado e desorientado. Apertou suas mãos, tentando fazê-las pararem de tremer.

- Você está bem? – Jared acendeu a luz do abajur ao lado da sua cama.

- Eu... É... Estou. Eu estou bem. – Jensen repetiu baixinho.

- Eu vou pegar um copo d'água pra você. – Jared fez menção de se levantar, mas Jensen o impediu.

- Não, não precisa! Foi só um... Um pesadelo. Pode voltar a dormir.

- Tem certeza? – Jared o olhou, preocupado.

- Sim, só acho que... Eu não vou conseguir voltar a dormir tão cedo, então... Vou me levantar e procurar um filme na TV. – Tudo o que Jensen menos queria era ficar pensando sobre aquilo.

- Eu vou com você. – Jared se levantou da cama e enrolou um cobertor fino em volta do corpo, fazendo Jensen se surpreender.

Os dois foram até a sala e se sentaram no sofá. Jensen ficou zapeando os canais até encontrar um filme de ação, que parecia ser interessante.

Mas na verdade, nem sequer estava prestando atenção ao filme. O simples fato de ter seu sobrinho ali, lhe fazendo companhia, mesmo que sentado na outra ponta do sofá, já o deixava feliz e tranquilo.

- Ainda é o mesmo sofá. – Jensen comentou, passando a mão no canto, em baixo da almofada, onde havia um pequeno buraco no tecido.

- É. – Jared concordou. – O Jeffrey gosta dele. Acho que ele não se desfez de nada que era da minha mãe. – Jensen sentiu uma pontada de tristeza na voz do moreno.

- Até que a bronca não foi tão grande assim. – Jensen sorriu com a lembrança.

- Eu fiquei dois dias sem poder usar meu computador. – Jared fez uma careta.

- Eu te avisei que não era uma boa ideia lutar dentro de casa, mas você não me ouviu! – Jensen fez cara de santo, como se Jared fosse o único culpado pelo incidente.

- Eu posso ter ficado com o castigo, mas você perdeu a luta. – Jared falou com o que podia ser considerado quase um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Eu deixei você ganhar! – Jensen deu de ombros. – Só não sei se a sua mãe ficou mais brava por causa do buraco no sofá, ou porque nós pegamos as varas das cortinas delas pra lutar... – O loiro ficou pensativo.

- Ela escondeu do meu pai, pra evitar que a gente levasse mais uma bronca. – Jared apertou mais o cobertor em volta do corpo e se encolheu no sofá, fingindo que prestava atenção no filme.

Jensen percebeu que o moreno não queria mais conversar e respeitou sua vontade, o deixando quieto. Logo o filme terminou, ambos voltaram para a cama e finalmente conseguiram dormir um pouco.

Pela manhã, o clima entre os dois estava um pouco mais ameno. Trabalharam pesado, sem tempo para conversas, pois o cliente tinha ficado na oficina, esperando até que seu carro ficasse pronto.

Na hora do almoço, Jensen entrou em casa e, sem querer, acabou ouvindo uma discussão entre seu irmão e seu sobrinho.

- Você está sendo egoísta. É a despedida de solteiro do Max, ele é nosso vizinho desde que você era criança. Será que não dá pra fazer algum esforço e ir junto pelo menos desta vez?

- Egoísta? - Jared forçou uma risada.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- E você sabe que eu não me sinto bem nesses lugares. - A voz de Jared soava desesperada.

- Jared... - Jeffrey suspirou, tentando manter a calma. - Nós vamos apenas nos sentar lá, tomar uma cerveja e assistir ao show. Nada de mais. Eu prometo que te trago pra casa a hora que você quiser. Estamos combinados?- O mais velho bufou quando não obteve uma resposta. - Jared?

- Está bem! - O mais novo por fim respondeu, emburrado.

- Ótimo. Esteja pronto às dez horas. - Jeffrey terminou de servir o almoço na mesa e Jensen por fim entrou na cozinha, sem saber se dizia alguma coisa ou não.

Os três almoçaram em silêncio e, ao perceber a carranca de Jared, o loiro não ousou dizer uma palavra.

Durante a tarde o silêncio e o mau humor do mais novo continuaram. Isso fazia Jensen se questionar sobre algumas atitudes do seu irmão mais velho, como o porquê dele obrigar Jared a ir a um lugar em que não queria. Mas então se lembrou que Jeffrey era a pessoa mais sensata, paciente e de bom coração que já conhecera, e pensou que com certeza ele tinha os seus motivos.

Logo mais, à noite, Jensen e Jared foram no carro com Jeffrey até a boate onde seria a despedida de solteiro de Max.

Sentaram-se em banquetas ao redor de uma espécie de passarela, onde três dançarinas dançavam usando trajes sensuais.

Os homens bebiam cervejas e conversavam animadamente, quando fizeram Max subir na passarela e dançar junto com as garotas.

Jensen ria, se divertindo com a situação, quando olhou para Jared que estava sentado quieto ao lado de Jeffrey, tomando sua cerveja. Parecia ser o único que não estava se divertindo ali. Uma das dançarinas, a mais bonita, por sinal, pareceu gostar do moreno e começou a dançar na sua frente.

Jensen não pode deixar de notar o sorriso forçado que Jared deu a ela, e continuou observando quando a garota desceu da passarela e foi até ele.

Ela continuou dançando e se posicionou atrás do moreno, deslizando suas mãos pelo pescoço e pelo peito de Jared, o deixando extremamente desconfortável.

O loiro percebeu quando o mais novo ficara tenso e imóvel, como no dia em que o abraçara na oficina, e como seu rosto empalidecera e ele parecia com dificuldade para respirar.

Jensen desceu da banqueta e deu um passo a frente, mas neste momento Jared se desvencilhou dos braços da dançarina e saiu correndo para fora da boate.

O loiro fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Jeffrey segurou seu braço, o impedindo.

- Deixe que eu falo com ele. – Jeffrey falou e saiu atrás de Jared, deixando Jensen ali, sem saber o que fazer.

O loiro olhou ao redor e notou que, por sorte, apenas Beaver tinha percebido que tinha acontecido algo. Os outros homens estavam entretidos com Max e as outras dançarinas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu fiz algo de errado? – A garota perguntou para Jensen, parecia um pouco assustada.

- Não. Ele bebeu demais e não está acostumado. – Jensen sorriu, a tranquilizando.

- Ah, ok. É uma pena. – A dançarina pareceu decepcionada e Jensen não conseguiu deixar de sentir um pouquinho incomodado com o interesse dela no seu sobrinho.

Enquanto isso, Jeffrey correu até o estacionamento e encontrou Jared encostado no seu carro.

- Você está bem? – Jeffrey tocou seu ombro e Jared se desvencilhou rapidamente.

- Eu quero ir embora daqui! – O moreno falou com raiva, sem olhar para o mais velho.

- Tudo bem. Foi um erro Jared, me desculpe! Eu só vou... Vou avisar o Jensen e então eu te levo pra casa. – Jeffrey abriu a porta do passageiro do seu carro para que o mais novo entrasse.

- Não! Eu quero ir agora! – Jared apoiou o braço no teto do carro e encostou a cabeça nele, e o seu pai percebeu que ele estava chorando.

- Entre no carro, filho.

- Eu não quero ver o Jensen, nem ninguém. Será que você não entende? – Jared finalmente olhou para Jeffrey, com os olhos vermelhos, implorando. – Ele deve estar pensando que eu...

- Certo, eu... – O mais velho sentiu seu coração em pedaços ao ver o quão desesperado seu filho parecia. – Eu ligo pro Jensen no caminho.

Jared entrou no carro e encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, chorando baixinho. Jeffrey achou melhor deixá-lo quieto, para não piorar a situação ainda mais. Estava terrivelmente arrependido por tê-lo forçado a acompanhá-los, mas sua intenção tinha sido das melhores, querendo vê-lo sair de casa um pouco e se divertir. Nunca imaginou que a noite poderia terminar daquela maneira desastrosa.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Resposta as reviews sem login:  
_**

**__Sol Padackles:** E ri quando você disse que Jared está parecendo um galinho de briga. Mas ele realmente está sempre na defensiva. Só posso dizer que algumas coisas sobre ele serão reveladas no capítulo 5. Não foi mesmo legal o Jensen mexer nas coisas dele e ainda o deixar naquela situação, sem saber o que dizer. Mas fazer o quê? O titiozinho, além de gostoso é curioso, né? hahaha. Beijos, linda! Obrigada por ler e comentar!

* * *

**Um recadinho aos leitores:**

Pessoal, eu sei que o ff .net mudou, mas ainda é possível deixar reviews anônimas, basta colocar seu nome onde diz "**Posting As:**", senão vai aparecer apenas como Guest e eu não vou saber quem foi que deixou o comentário. Ou então coloque seu nome no final, ok?

Outra coisa, eu desisti de pedir por reviews, por dois motivos:

1º - Eu estava com 5 fanfics em andamento, e não sobrava tempo para respondê-las. Agora estou tentando voltar ao velho ritmo. Esta fic e as próximas (se é que haverá uma próxima), terão todos os comentários respondidos, eu prometo!

2º - Não vejo sentido em receber uma review quando eu tenho que implorar para recebê-la. Amo demais receber comentários, eles me incentivam e me fazem muito feliz, mas tem que ser de coração, não importa se for de dez linhas, ou apenas uma. Agora, se você lê minhas histórias e acha que não tem nada a dizer, se ela não te fez sentir nada, nem emoção, nem alegria, ou até mesmo raiva... paciência, né?

Aos que comentam sempre, ou pelo menos em alguns capítulos, meu muito obrigada, de coração! Eu amo cada um deles.

Beijokas,

Mary.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Depois de receber a ligação de Jeffrey, Jensen pegara uma carona com Jim para voltar para casa. Ao chegar, encontrou seu irmão na cozinha, sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados no tampo da mesa, o rosto escondido entre as mãos, uma garrafa de conhaque e um copo à sua frente.

- Hey! - Jensen sentou-se de frente para ele, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. - Está tudo bem?

Jeffrey levantou a cabeça e suspirou, parecendo sair do transe.

- Bem? - O homem mais velho forçou um sorriso e bebeu mais um gole do conhaque. - Não sei se algum dia as coisas irão ficar bem. Eu só faço besteira, eu... - Jeffrey tinha a voz carregada de tristeza e culpa. - Pensei que ele pudesse se divertir um pouco, e...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Jensen queria muito entender o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiu que não era uma boa hora para fazer perguntas.

- Ele está dormindo?

- Está lá no quarto, acho que ele vai precisar de um calmante pra conseguir dormir. Vou lá pegar um. - Jeffrey se levantou e foi até o seu quarto, enquanto Jensen pensou em ir tentar dormir também.

- Droga! - O loiro resmungou quando percebeu que a porta do quarto estava trancada.

- O que foi? - O mais velho perguntou quando voltou com o remédio.

- Ele trancou a porta e eu acabei de me lembrar que deixei a minha chave em cima da escrivaninha. Você acha que ele já está dormindo? Eu não queria acordá-lo.

Jeffrey forçou a maçaneta, se certificando que estava mesmo trancada, então encostou a testa na porta, bufando.

- Jared... Destranca essa porta, filho. O Jensen precisa entrar. - Falou com uma calma forçada.

Esperaram alguns minutos e Jensen podia ver o quanto seu irmão estava nervoso.

- Jared, abra esta porta agora! - Jeff falou com a voz autoritária desta vez.

- Melhor deixar ele quieto, Jeff. Eu posso dormir esta noite no sofá. – Jensen comentou, imaginando que Jared deveria estar querendo mesmo ficar sozinho.

- Você tem dois minutos pra destrancar essa porra dessa porta antes que eu a derrube! – Jeffrey não estava para brincadeira. – E desta vez você vai pagar pelo prejuízo, está me ouvindo?

Jensen encarava seu irmão, espantado, e dentro de alguns instantes escutou o barulho da fechadura sendo destrancada.

- Quando você vai parar de me tratar feito criança? – Jensen ouviu Jared reclamar quando Jeffrey entrou, mas o loiro permaneceu do lado de fora.

- Quando você parar de agir como uma! – Jensen nunca tinha visto seu irmão ficar tão bravo com seu sobrinho. – Agora tome este remédio e tente dormir um pouco. – A voz de Jeffrey de repente suavizou.

Quando o homem mais velho saiu do quarto, Jensen ainda estava parado na porta, sem saber o que dizer.

- Ele vai dormir feito uma pedra com este calmante. Você pode ir dormir, se quiser. - Jeffrey falou ao passar por ele.

- O que diabos foi isso? – Jensen finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

- O quê?

- Você! Ameaçando derrubar a porta? E não seria a primeira vez?

- Olha, Jensen...

- Você não acha que está exagerando um pouco? Quero dizer, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Ele devia estar querendo ficar sozinho...

- Você acha que eu estou exagerando? Mesmo? – Jeffrey o encarou, furioso. – Por que você não dá uma olhada nos pulsos dele e depois me diz se eu estou exagerando? – O mais velho cuspiu as palavras, fazendo Jensen engolir em seco. – Pode ter certeza que eu sei o que estou fazendo. Agora eu vou tomar um desses, porque eu preciso dormir.

Jeffrey foi para o seu quarto e Jensen ainda ficou alguns minutos na sala, sem saber se dormia por ali mesmo, ou se ia para o quarto.

Depois de toda a confusão que tinha sido aquela noite, tudo o que queria eram algumas horas de sono... Mas como conseguiria dormir depois daquilo tudo?

Respirou fundo, criando coragem de ir para o quarto. Logo que entrou, percebeu que Jared ressonava baixinho, parecia estar dormindo profundamente.

Parou ao lado da cama do moreno, que estava deitado de lado. Apesar do sono ferrado, ele não parecia tranquilo, tinha o semblante carregado.

Jensen ficou pensando o que podia ter acontecido para que ele tivesse aquela reação inesperada... Queria muito poder ajudar, queria que Jared se abrisse com ele, mas a cada dia só perdia ainda mais as esperanças.

Tocou de leve o rosto do moreno, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre os olhos. Não resistiu e escorregou seus dedos pelo comprimento dos fios, sentindo sua maciez.

Seus dedos traçaram um caminho pelo maxilar, sentindo a pele lisinha e recém barbeada de Jared. Tocou seus lábios e ao sentir o toque, Jared inconscientemente passou a língua pelo local.

- Que merda você está fazendo, Jensen? – O loiro reclamou consigo mesmo e seguiu até a porta, quando se lembrou das palavras de Jeffrey, minutos atrás...

Voltou até o lado da cama, segurou cuidadosamente o braço de Jared e puxou a manga do seu pijama de leve, tomando todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Apesar de já estar esperando pelo pior, seu coração falhou uma batida ao constatar que Jared tinha três cicatrizes no pulso esquerdo e uma menor no direito.

Era demais para ele acreditar que aquele garoto alegre e cheio de vida, que deixara há cinco anos, tenha sido capaz de tentar tirar a própria vida.

Agora conseguia entender as atitudes e o excesso de cuidados de Jeffrey... Não, aquilo era demais para ele... Jensen largou o braço do moreno de qualquer jeito e sentou-se em sua própria cama, sentindo-se nauseado... Não conseguiu evitar as lembranças que vieram à sua mente... O cheiro de sangue... Muito sangue... Aquelas palavras duras e frias e o som daquela risada...

Jensen deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama e depois de muito tempo acabou adormecendo. Seu sono repleto de pesadelos, uma verdadeira tormenta.

Quando despertou, o sol já brilhava na janela do quarto e Jeffrey o sacudia de leve, sem querer assustá-lo.

- Hey! Já passam das oito. Preciso da sua ajuda lá na oficina. – Seu irmão falou daquele jeito calmo, quase paterno, e então saiu do quarto.

Jensen olhou ao redor e viu que Jared ainda dormia. Finalmente, parecia ter um sono tranquilo. Ajeitou o cobertor sobre ele e deixou-o dormindo, em seguida foi tomar um banho, bebeu uma caneca de café preto e foi para a oficina.

Estranhou o fato de Jeffrey estar trabalhando lá, ao invés de estar no ferro velho.

Parou um instante para observá-lo, percebendo o quanto seu irmão parecia abatido e cansado.

- Hoje é sábado, Jeff. – Jensen se aproximou devagar.

- E daí?

- Por que você não deixa eu terminar este carro e tira o dia de folga? Eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

- Eu preciso manter a minha cabeça ocupada. – Jeffrey suspirou, secando o suor da testa na manga da camisa.

- Quando foi que ele fez aquilo? – Jensen arriscou perguntar.

Jeffrey continuou trabalhando, em silêncio, parecia pensar sobre o que responderia.

- Faz... Um ano e meio, talvez mais...

- E o que aconteceu ontem, foi...

- Foi uma estupidez minha... Eu devia ter imaginado. – Jeffrey parou o que fazia e limpou suas mãos em uma toalha que tinha sobre o ombro. – Eu só queria que ele... Sei lá, que ele saísse de casa e se divertisse um pouco. – O mais velho tinha o semblante tão carregado que Jensen pensou que ele fosse desabar.

- Você é um bom pai, Jeff.

- Não. Eu não sou.

- Você é sim, e sabe disso. Essa preocupação, esse carinho que você tem pelo Jared... Dá pra sentir isso de longe.

- Sim. Você sabe que eu o amo como se fosse, ou até mais do que se ele fosse meu filho de sangue. Mas sabe de uma coisa? – Jeffrey encostou-se no carro e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu já não sei mais o que estou fazendo. Eu quero ajudá-lo, mas eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer... Eu sou um fracasso como pai, Jensen. Sou um fracasso...

- Não. Você faz o que pode, Jeff. Nem tudo depende de você.

- Talvez você possa ajudar... – Jeffrey encarou o mais novo, pensativo.

- Não, eu não creio que eu possa. – Jensen engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar as lembranças que insistiam em voltar a toda hora.

- Vem comigo... – Jeffrey acendeu um cigarro e começou a caminhar em direção ao ferro velho. Jensen o acompanhou.

- Você nunca pensou em parar de fumar? – O mais novo detestava a fumaça do cigarro, que parecia sempre vir em sua direção. Jeffrey somente o olhou de cara feia.

- O Jared estava no último ano do colegial, e... Você sabe, cheio de planos, todo empolgado para ir pra faculdade, cheio de amigos, e... Aquela energia toda que ele tinha.

- É, eu me lembro. – Jensen sorriu diante da lembrança.

- Ele sempre foi um pouco teimoso, ativo demais e às vezes era difícil controlá-lo, mas... No fundo, eu não podia reclamar, Jared sempre foi um garoto obediente e apesar de tudo, sempre andava na linha. - Jeffrey falava enquanto continuava caminhando pelo ferro velho. – Uma coisa que eu sempre exigi foi que ele voltasse direto pra casa depois da escola. Ele estudava no período da tarde e, quando vez ou outra ele se atrasava, sempre me ligava avisando. Nunca foi um problema.

Jensen seguia Jeffrey em silêncio, esperando, com certo receio, aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

- Até que, numa sexta-feira, ele não voltou paa casa depois da aula. Eu liguei pra ele e constatei que o seu celular tinha ficado em casa. Tentei não me preocupar no início porque, afinal, ele era só um garoto, e... Não seria uma tragédia se só uma vez ele saísse da linha, não é? O Jim ficava buzinando isso no meu ouvido, mas... No fundo, eu sentia que algo estava errado.

- O que aconteceu? – Jensen não conteve sua curiosidade.

- Já era noite e eu, sem saber o que fazer, liguei para os amigos dele, pra saber se ele estava na casa de algum, mas nenhum deles o tinha visto depois do término da aula. Então peguei meu carro, fui até a escola, fiz todo o percurso algumas vezes, e nem sinal dele em lugar algum. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico, sem saber o que fazer, mas ainda com um fio de esperança que ele entrasse em casa a qualquer minuto, se desculpando pelo atraso, na maior cara de pau.

- Acho que não foi o que aconteceu... – Jensen percebia a tensão estampada no rosto do seu irmão.

- Não. Ele não apareceu e tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar.

Jeffrey parou e encostou-se em uma carcaça de um automóvel, acendendo outro cigarro. Estavam no final do ferro velho e mais adiante só havia uma cerca que dava para um terreno baldio.

- Todas as noites o Jim tem a mania de vir até aqui com sua lanterna, verificar se há algum vagabundo dormindo dentro dos carros, como já aconteceu. Naquela noite ele o encontrou ali, naquele terreno, tentando se arrastar em direção ao ferro velho.

- Se arrastar? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

- O Jim me ligou e eu vim correndo pra cá. Quando eu o vi, eu... – Jeffrey fez uma pausa, puxando uma respiração profunda. – Eu quase não pude acreditar, ele...

- O que aconteceu com ele, Jeff? – Jensen podia perceber a dor nas palavras do seu irmão.

- Foi uma brutalidade, ele... Ele estava nu, muito machucado e sangrando... Eu me aproximei para verificar o seu estado, e... Pude ver a dor e a agonia estampada em seus olhos... Foi horrível, foi... Eu pedi pro Jim chamar uma ambulância e ele... Ele me agarrou pela camisa e implorou pra que eu não chamasse ninguém.

- E você não chamou? Nem mesmo a polícia?

- Não. – Jeffrey suspirou; uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – Eu verifiquei se ele não tinha nenhuma fratura e o carreguei para casa em meus braços. Eu... o limpei e o Jim chamou o irmão dele que era médico.

- Eu não entendo, Jeff... Por quê? Você... Você pelo menos descobriu quem fez aquilo com ele? Você prestou queixa, ou...? – Jensen parou ao notar o olhar arrependido do seu irmão.

- Você não imagina pelo que nós passamos, Jensen... Ele foi medicado e recebeu todos os cuidados que precisava, mas se recusava a ir para um hospital ou à delegacia. Ele disse que foram dois, mas que não saberia identificar, porque eles usavam máscaras.

- Você acreditou?

- Claro que não! Mas o que eu podia fazer, Jensen? – Jeffrey o encarou, seus olhos cheios de dor e desespero. – Ele me pediu, ele... Implorou pra que ninguém mais soubesse o que aconteceu. Ele se sentia envergonhado e humilhado... Simplesmente se fechou, e... Ele não saía mais do quarto, só comia porque eu o obrigava. Tentei levá-lo a um psicólogo, mas ele se recusou também. E depois daquele dia ele nunca mais disse uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu. Por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que eu insistisse, ele só se fechou cada vez mais. Não saia mais de casa, se recusava a falar com os amigos... Uma tristeza.

- Então foi por isso que... Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado assim que voltei. Ele nem parece mais a mesma pessoa. – Jensen constatou, sentindo seu coração apertado, pensando em todo o sofrimento pelo qual seu sobrinho havia passado.

- Você é a minha última esperança, Jensen.

- Eu... O quê?

- Vocês sempre foram muito próximos... Muito amigos. Quem sabe você não consiga fazer ele se abrir, e...

- Não! Jeff, ele mal falou meia dúzia de palavras comigo desde que eu voltei. E ainda por cima ele tem mágoa por eu ter ido embora daquele jeito, eu...

- Ele já falou muito mais com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa. E isso sem você fazer esforço algum, então imagina se você fizer? – Jeffrey o olhava esperançoso.

- Espera, Jeff, eu... Eu não posso. Eu sinto muito que ele tenha passado por tudo isso, eu sinto pelo que você está passando, mas... Não dá. Eu sou a pessoa menos indicada para ajudar alguém, eu... – Jensen se virou, fazendo o caminho de volta, mas Jeffrey o seguiu.

- Você pode fazer isso se realmente quiser, Jensen! – Jeffrey segurou seu braço, o fazendo parar.

- E quem disse que eu quero? – O loiro respondeu, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. – Eu não quero! Eu não posso assumir essa responsabilidade... Será que você não entende? – Jensen praticamente gritou.

- E o que você pretende fazer? Eu pensei que você se importasse...

- Eu vou embora, Jeff. Assim que eu encontrar outro lugar para ficar. Talvez eu ainda fique aqui na cidade, mas... Isso tudo é demais pra mim. Me desculpe!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews sem login:_  
_**

**Sol:** Sério que descobrir quem matou Odete Roitman foi mais fácil de desvendar do que os mistérios do Jared da minha fic? huahuahuah... Eu sei que o que o Jeffrey fez não foi legal, mas você vai entender os motivos dele. Escrever novela da Globo? Eu? kkkkkk... O índice de suicídio entre os telespectadores iria aumentar consideravelmente... rsrs... Beijos, linda!_  
_

**Priscilla:** Fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário, viu? Por favor, apareça mais vezes! Aos poucos, os 3 mistérios que você citou serão revelados... Espero não decepcionar! Um grande abraço e obrigada por comentar!

**Luluzinha:** Ainnn... Quantas dúvidas, hã? Muitos mistérios nessa família. Também acho que o Chad tem cara de palerma, mas gosto dele... hahaha. Obrigada pelos comentários, linda! Beijos!

**Ana Lucia:** Será que o Jeffrey sabe? õ.O... rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Jensen saiu caminhando pelas ruas, sem rumo definido. Queria ir para longe... Muito longe. Desejava poder desaparecer, ou simplesmente parar de sentir...

A primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi em ir a um bar e beber até esquecer aquilo tudo, até mesmo da sua existência. Mas sabia o quanto aquilo poderia ser perigoso. A bebida o fazia perder o controle sobre si mesmo e não podia arriscar, sua vida já estava ferrada o suficiente.

Sem perceber, suas pernas o levaram por um caminho já tão conhecido... Um lugar cheio de lembranças felizes e acolhedoras.

Jensen atravessou uma pequena ponte estreita de madeira, que deveria ser provisória, mas já estava ali há muitos anos. As tábuas estavam desgastadas pelo tempo, tinha que tomar cuidado aonde pisava, se não quisesse torcer o pé ou acabar caindo no riacho.

Saiu da ponte e pegou uma trilha, agora com um capim baixo cobrindo a terra, devido ao pouco uso. Ainda estava lá... A velha árvore com seus galhos enormes avançando sobre o riacho, e os restos da corda que Jeffrey amarrara algum dia ali, para que ele e Jared pudessem se balançar.

Jensen então se lembrou de uma tarde quando Jared tinha treze anos e ele dezessete, estavam de férias na escola e aquele era o local preferido de ambos.

_- Vamos lá Jen! Seu molenga! Balança mais alto! – Jared gritava enquanto Jensen o empurrava na corda._

_- Cala essa boca, moleque atentado! Se você se machucar o Jeff vai me quebrar, isso sim. – Jensen dava risadas. _

_- O Jeff, nada... você está é com medo de apanhar da minha mãe! – Jared ria, debochado, provocando o loiro._

_- Fazer o quê? Aquela baixinha sabe ser uma fera quando quer. Ainda mais quando se trata do filhotinho mimado dela... – Jensen retrucou, sabendo o quanto o mais novo odiava ser chamado assim._

_- Mimado é o caralho! – Jared respondeu furioso, descendo da corda._

_- Olha essa boca suja. Sua mãe não te deu educação, não? Seu mimadinho! – Jensen se aproximou e bagunçou os cabelos do moreno, o deixando ainda mais puto._

_- Eu vou te jogar na água se você não calar essa boca, Jen! – Jared ameaçou, mas não se aguentou e começou a rir._

_- Você vai o quê? – Jensen se aproximou e começou a fazer cócegas no mais novo. – Quem vai pra água é você, moleque! – O loiro o empurrou para o riacho, na parte mais funda, só que Jared segurou sua camisa e o puxou junto para dentro d'água._

_Os dois afundaram e voltaram à tona, dando gargalhadas e tremendo de frio, pois a água era gelada. Ficaram ainda por algum tempo ali, um afundando a cabeça do outro na água e brincando, até começar a anoitecer._

Jensen segurou os restos da corda e então olhou para o tronco da árvore, onde seu nome e o de Jared ainda estavam talhados na madeira. Aquele lugar era praticamente o seu refúgio. Era ali que faziam pique-niques no verão, à sombra da grande árvore, era ali que conversavam sobre qualquer assunto, deitados na grama verdinha, sentindo o vento bater em seus rostos.

Apesar de Jared ser bem mais novo que ele, nunca tiveram segredos um para o outro, e não tinha assundo do qual não conversassem. Foi ali que Jensen contou ao mais novo quando beijou uma garota pela primeira vez, aos dezesseis anos, e quando finalmente transou com ela, no mesmo ano.

Outra lembrança veio à mente do loiro, não daquele lugar, mas de ambos brincando com a bola de basquete na quadra próxima a casa de Jeffrey. E então, finalmente, parecia que tudo fazia sentido...

_- Ei Jen, você... Já sentiu atração por alguém que... Que não seja uma garota? – Jared perguntou como quem não quer nada._

_- Eu? Não, eu acho que não. Por que você está me perguntando isso?_

_- Um amigo me perguntou isso hoje. Acho que ele ainda não sabe se está atraído mesmo ou se é só bobagem da cabeça dele._

_- Enquanto o seu amigo não se decide, é melhor você manter o seu traseiro longe dele. - Jensen brincou, enquanto quicava a bola no chão._

_- Você acha que dói?_

_- O quê? – O loiro franziu o cenho._

_- Sexo entre homens... Deve doer, não é? Quero dizer, o meu amigo acha que dói._

_- Você devia dizer pro seu amigo procurar vídeos gays na internet, ao invés de ficar enchendo a sua cabeça com essas perguntas._

_- Ele já olhou e achou um pouco... assustador. - Jared fez uma careta e Jensen gargalhou._

_- Eu acho que o seu amigo está esquentando a cabeça à toa. Se fosse ruim ou se doesse tanto assim, os caras não fariam, não é?_

_- É... Pensando por esse lado..._

_- Agora deixa de viadagem e vamos voltar ao jogo! - Jensen deu risadas, e os dois continuaram o jogo de basquete._

Aquilo tinha acontecido menos de um mês antes da morte de Amy. Jared tinha quinze anos na época e claro que não era de nenhum amigo ele estava falando, mas de si mesmo... Jensen não conseguia entender como tinha sido tão idiota naquela época e não captado os sinais.

Talvez Jared estivesse em busca de orientação, ou simplesmente de alguém para desabafar e Jensen não tinha prestado atenção o suficiente para entender. Apertou os olhos e suspirou, tentando afastar as palavras de Jeffrey da sua cabeça, mas era impossível. Queria poder esquecer tudo aquilo, queria poder não pensar... Era doloroso demais.

Quis tanto saber sobre Jared, saber o motivo pelo qual seu sobrinho havia mudado tanto, mas jamais imaginou algo assim. Só em pensar no que tinham feito com ele, fazia o seu estômago embrulhar. Pensar que aquele garoto alegre e cheio de vida que tanto amava, tinha sido vítima de uma brutalidade daquelas, de um ato tão covarde... Jensen sentia vontade de esganar com suas próprias mãos quem tinha feito isso a ele. E saber que eles haviam saído impunes depois daquilo o fazia sentir ainda mais raiva.

Pensar o quanto Jared devia ter se sentido humilhado... Que depois daquilo ele tentara tirar sua própria vida, perdera o brilho, a alegria e a vontade de viver.

A culpa o corroía por dentro. Não sabia se ainda seria capaz de olhar nos olhos verdes do moreno depois daquilo. Jared tinha passado por toda aquela humilhação, dor e sofrimento, sozinho. E onde ele, Jensen, estava quando seu sobrinho mais precisava? Longe dali, fazendo uma burrada atrás de outra.

Havia prometido... E era apenas mais uma das promessas que não havia cumprido.

_- Hey! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen encontrara o mais novo encolhido dentro de um carro abandonado no ferro velho, horas depois da morte de Amy. – Vamos lá pra dentro, Jay, você vai acabar se resfriando aqui._

_- Como vai ser agora, Jen? – Jared o encarou, com os olhos banhados em lágrimas. – A minha mãe era tudo o que eu tinha, e agora..._

_- Shhhh... Como assim, tudo o que você tinha? Eu sei o quanto está sendo doloroso, mas você não está sozinho, Jay. Você ainda tem o Jeff e, pode não servir de muita coisa, mas você tem a mim também. Hey... Olha pra mim? – Jensen secou as lágrimas do rosto do moreno. – Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você..._

Jensen sentia seu peito prestes a explodir. Uma confusão de sentimentos e lembranças... Só queria poder esquecer tudo aquilo, queria apagar todo o passado da sua memória.

"_Você pode fazer isso se realmente quiser, Jensen!"_ As palavras de Jeffrey ecoavam em sua mente como um mantra... Seu irmão não fazia ideia do que estava lhe pedindo... Como poderia ajudar alguém se a sua própria vida estava uma bagunça? Como poderia assumir uma responsabilidade tão grande, se estava quase tão quebrado quanto Jared? Ainda estava tentando juntar os cacos do que restara de sua própria vida...

Mas não podia culpá-lo. Jeffrey não sabia... Fora sua escolha esconder tudo o que tinha passado do seu irmão mais velho, e seria demais querer que ele adivinhasse. Era melhor poupá-lo de ter ainda mais uma preocupação.

A única escolha que tinha agora era ir embora mais uma vez... Não importava o quão covarde aquela fuga pudesse parecer, ainda era o mais sensato a fazer.

Sem coragem de voltar para casa, Jensen caminhou até o bar mais próximo, onde bebeu duas cervejas. Acabou se encontrando com Katie, uma loira bonita com quem saíra na adolescência. Passaram o restante do dia junto com alguns amigos e Jensen terminou a noite no apartamento dela. Só voltou para a casa de Jeffrey de madrugada, quando sabia que todos estariam dormindo, pois não queria conversar com ninguém.

- x -

Jared acordou cedo no domingo e viu que Jensen ainda dormia um sono profundo. Fora se deitar cedo e não ouvira o loiro chegar durante a noite.

O moreno pegou roupas limpas no armário e pensou em ir tomar um banho, mas não resistiu e parou ao lado da cama de Jensen, o observando dormir.

O loiro dormia sem camisa e o cobertor cobria apenas parte do seu peito. Tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta... Jared sentiu vontade de tocar aqueles lábios carnudos e sentir sua textura. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios e imaginou-se beijando-o... Já nem se lembrava quando tinha sido beijado pela última vez...

Assustou-se quando Jensen se virou na cama, ficando de bruços. O cobertor foi ao chão e Jared sem perceber prendeu a respiração ao constatar que o loiro dormia apenas com uma boxer branca. O corpo dele era tão lindo e perfeito... Os braços fortes, as costas largas, com a pele clara e pontilhada com algumas sardas... O bumbum empinado, devido a sua posição, e as pernas levemente arqueadas. Jensen era o homem mais lindo e sexy que Jared já conhecera.

O moreno se sentiu mal pelos seus pensamentos, e mais ainda quando percebeu que estava excitado. Mesmo assim, não resistiu e se inclinou um pouco, passando a mão muito levemente pelas costas do loiro, sentindo o calor e a maciez da sua pele.

Jensen voltou a se mexer na cama e resmungou algo enquanto dormia, fazendo Jared sair correndo em direção ao banheiro.

O moreno trancou a porta atrás de si, sentindo seu coração disparado e torcendo para que Jensen não tivesse percebido nada. Tocou seu membro duro por cima da calça do pijama e livrou-se rapidamente daquelas peças de roupa. Apoiou suas mãos no balcão da pia e ficou por um instante ali parado, olhando seu corpo nu diante do espelho.

"_Olhe bem pra você, Jared... Você acreditou mesmo que eu iria me apaixonar? Você é patético! Não passa de um cara esquisito... Eu nunca senti nada além de nojo de você, sua bicha!"_

Jared socou o balcão, se encolhendo e sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos... Por que não conseguia apagar aquelas lembranças da sua mente? Por que aquelas palavras ainda machucavam tanto? Por que não conseguia olhar para si mesmo sem sentir vergonha do que via?

Talvez não passasse mesmo de um cara esquisito... E para aumentar o seu nível de esquisitice, o que era isso que estava sentindo pelo seu tio, afinal? Desde quando passara a olhá-lo daquela maneira?

Jensen era um homem lindo e perfeito, além de ser hétero. E mesmo que fosse gay, jamais teria qualquer interesse por alguém como ele, Jared. O moreno sabia que não passava de um sobrinho estranho e problemático para o loiro, e que ele iria embora mais uma vez, porque provavelmente já não o aguentava mais.

Foi para debaixo do chuveiro e deixou a água quente molhar seu corpo. Passou o sabonete e massageou sua pele com a espuma delicada, sem conseguir tirar a imagem do corpo de Jensen da sua cabeça.

Levou sua mão até o seu membro que já estava duro novamente. Seu corpo tinha necessidades, sentia vontade de ser beijado, de ser tocado, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha aquele medo terrível que o impedia de deixar alguém se aproximar.

Foi pensando em Jensen que se masturbou e gozou, abafando seus gemidos. Solitário... assim como era a sua vida.

Sentiu-se envergonhado ao voltar para o quarto e olhar para o loiro, que ainda estava dormindo. Sua cabeça era uma confusão de sentimentos, e agora, depois que seu pai dissera que Jensen ia embora novamente, se sentia culpado por tê-lo tratado mal desde que o loiro voltara.

Sentou-se em sua cama, abraçando os joelhos, e ficou esperando que o mais velho acordasse.

Meia hora depois, Jensen se remexia na cama e ao abrir os olhos, estranhou o fato de Jared estar li sentado, o olhando. O loiro puxou o cobertor para cima do seu corpo e se virou de frente para o mais novo.

- Eu estava babando? – Jensen riu de si mesmo, passando a mão pelo rosto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – Jared de repente já não sabia o que dizer.

- Desembucha, Jay. Eu sei quando tem algo de errado e você fica com essa cara...

- Não tem nada de errado, eu só... Eu não vi você chegar durante a noite, e... Eu pensei que você já tivesse encontrado um lugar pra ficar. O Jeff me disse que você vai embora, então...

- Ah... É, eu... – Jensen pigarreou e se sentou na cama. - Eu estou pensando em alugar uma quitinete ou algo assim, um lugar só pra mim, sabe... – O loiro coçou a cabeça, disfarçando, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Se for por minha causa, eu posso...

- Não é por sua causa, Jay! - Jensen o interrompeu, rolando os olhos.

- Eu sei que deve ser um saco ter que dividir o quarto comigo, mas eu posso ir dormir no sofá da sala, se você quiser... Eu não me importo. Assim você pode ter o quarto só pra você e eu não vou mais te incomodar. - Jared falou sério e Jensen de repente começou a rir. - O que foi? - O moreno perguntou, sem entender nada.

- Eu senti falta disso. - Jensen falou, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Do quê?

- De você tagarelando sem parar, como você acabou de fazer.

- Ah. - Jared sorriu, sem graça. - Eu nem percebi.

- De qualquer maneira, este quarto é seu e eu que sou o intruso aqui. Mas não é por isso que eu quero ir embora, não se preocupe.

- Eu sei que eu tenho agido feito um idiota desde que você voltou, e...

- Jay...

- Eu também fiz você passar a maior vergonha lá na boate...

- Não. Você não fez...

- Eu sei que eu estou sempre na defensiva e que eu tenho essas esquisitices... Mas não é de propósito, eu... Tem coisas que eu não consigo controlar às vezes, ou... A maior parte do tempo. – Jared baixou os olhos, constrangido.

- Olha Jay, eu não tenho nada contra o seu jeito ou o que você faz. E eu entendo que você tenha ficado chateado comigo, depois que eu fui embora, mas...

- Eu não fiquei chateado por isso. Eu entendi. Eu também teria ido embora dessa cidade se não fosse...

- Jay, eu... Eu já sei de tudo. O Jeffrey me contou o que aconteceu com você.

- O Jeff... O quê? - Jared foi tomado novamente pelo medo, seu coração disparado no peito.

- Está tudo bem, Jay. Eu te entendo... Uma hora ou outra eu teria que saber, não é? Eu sinto muito pelo que você passou, eu... - Jensen não chegou a concluir o que dizia, pois o moreno saíra do quarto correndo, batendo a porta com força.

- x -

Jeffrey voltava para casa quando cruzou com Jared na porta, e assustou-se com jeito frio e cheio de raiva que o moreno o olhou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O mais velho segurou seu braço, o impedindo de passar direto por ele.

- Por que você contou a ele, Jeff? – Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Você não tinha esse direito! Você me prometeu que não contaria a ninguém! - "Jeff" Jeffrey sabia que a coisa estava mesmo feia quando Jared o chamava assim, ao invés de pai.

- Espera, filho... Vamos conversar... - Jeffrey tentou, mas o mais novo já havia saído correndo em direção ao ferro velho. Suspirou de um jeito cansado e entrou em casa, se deparando com Jensen sentado na cama, com uma expressão de derrota em seu rosto.

- Pra onde ele foi? - Jensen perguntou sem encarar seu irmão.

- Ferro velho. Ele costuma se esconder por lá quando quer ficar sozinho. – Jeffrey se encostou no batente da porta e passou a mão pela barba, preocupado.

- Algumas manias não mudaram, não é? - Jensen sorriu com tristeza.

- Jensen, eu estive pensando, e... Você não precisa ir embora daqui. Eu quero dizer, eu sei que te pedi demais e que você não tem nada a ver com nossos problemas, acho que eu... Eu só estava desesperado. Mas você não precisa ir embora por causa disso.

- Eu não estou querendo fugir da responsabilidade, eu só... Isso tudo é demais pra mim, entende? Eu tenho medo de... De piorar ainda mais as coisas. Eu não sei como lidar com ele, eu só faço besteira, e... Caralho, Jeff! Ele tentou se matar! - Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo o peso das próprias palavras. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, afinal seu irmão tinha presenciado aquilo tudo e não tinha para onde fugir.

- Eu sei disso Jensen, só... Eu ainda prefiro que você fique por perto, mas a escolha é sua...

- Eu não devia ter dito a ele que você me contou, não é? Agora, além de estar puto comigo ele está com você também.

- Não, eu não pretendia esconder isso dele. E ele já teve acessos de raiva por muito menos, eu já estou acostumado com isso.

- Como é que você consegue, Jeff? - Jensen só conseguia admirar cada vez mais o seu irmão. Não sabia de onde ele tirava forças.

- Às vezes nem eu mesmo sei. Eu só vou levando a passos lentos... Um dia de cada vez.

- Eu queria ter a sua coragem...

- Sabe, meu irmão, se e quando você quiser conversar, eu estou aqui. - Jeffrey apertou seu ombro de um jeito paterno e foi saindo do quarto. - Vou sair pra tomar uma cerveja com o Jim. Vocês dois se virem com o almoço.

Jensen permaneceu mais algum tempo ali sentado, pensando e tentando decidir o que fazer. Ir embora dali não resolveria os seus problemas, muito pelo contrário, só estaria se afastando novamente das pessoas que amava, e pior, estaria mais uma vez dando as costas ao seu irmão e seu sobrinho.

Queria muito poder tirar aquela dor e tristeza de dentro de Jared, mas nada podia fazer. Era frustrante demais ver alguém que tanto amava sofrer daquela maneira e não poder ajudar. Fechou os olhos, pensando na conversa que tiveram antes de fazer a besteira de dizer que Jeffrey havia lhe contado a verdade. Aquilo era um pedido para que ele ficasse, não era? Definitivamente, ir embora estava fora de cogitação. Estaria ali, por Jared, conforme prometera um dia...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Percebi que apareceram bastante leitores novos no capítulo anterior, fiquei muito feliz! Sejam bem vindos e fiquem à vontade para comentar quando quiserem!_**  
**_

_**Resposta às reviews sem login:**_

**Luluzinha:** Realmente tenso o que aconteceu. Quantas dúvidas! (Eba! rsrs) Mas pouco a pouco tudo será revelado... Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Josy Saldanha:** É, eu também fiquei tãp puta com o Nyah que excluí minha conta. Fico feliz que você tenha aparecido por aqui. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Sol:** Sim, você foi uma das que acertou o que tinha acontecido com o Jared... rsrs. Calma! Não queira matar o Jensen por antecipação... hahaha. Beijos, linda! Obrigada por estar sempre comigo.

**Priscila:** Sim, tadinho do meu bebê! A história do Jensen será explicada mais pra frente, ok? Beijokas!

**Eve-atrasilda:** Vou perdoar só desta vez, tá? kkkkkkkkkkk... Você me faz rir, amore! E não, Jensen não foi abusado sequiçualmente, mas você não foi a única a cogitar isso... Senão ia parecer aquela liquidações: Pague 1 e leve 2 estupros por R$1,99... hahaha. Beijos, linda! Adoro fazer você queimar esses neurônios pervertidos aí...

**Cleia:** Você acha que o Jared vai sofrer ainda mais? O que te faz pensar assim? *faz cara de santa*rsrs... E sim, o Jensen também tem seus fantasmas, que ainda serão revelados... Beijos!

**Pepezitro:** Oba! Que bom ver você por aqui! "Vou gastar toda minha inocencia para acreditar que o Jay so levou uma surra de arracar sangue e que roubaram a roupa dele porque era maneira" kkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Ok, você pode acreditar nisso, se quiser. Pelo menos alguém me vê como eu realmente sou: Uma autora inocente... huahuahuah! Beijos, lindo!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Jensen caminhou pelo meio dos carros no ferro velho, as mãos nos bolsos do jeans gasto, olhando aquele monte de metal retorcido, enferrujado e às vezes aparentemente desorganizado com certa familiaridade.

Apesar da grande quantidade de carros e de ter passado tanto tempo fora, não teve dificuldades em encontrar Jared. O moreno secou rapidamente as lágrimas e disfarçou quando Jensen entrou no carro velho em que ele estava sentado, pelo lado do motorista.

- Pelo menos seus esconderijos não mudaram. - Jensen falou enquanto se ajeitava no banco, parcialmente rasgado.

- O que você quer aqui?

- Continuar a nossa conversa. Você me deixou lá plantado e saiu correndo...

- Se eu vim pra cá é porque eu quero ficar sozinho. – Jared falou, ríspido.

- Escuta Jay, eu...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, será que você não entende? O Jeffrey não devia ter te contado! – Jared não conseguiu conter as lágrimas desta vez. Sentia-se envergonhado, como se toda a humilhação que passara estivesse de volta.

- Você não precisa ficar desse jeito. Sou apenas eu, a besta do seu tio, ou seja lá o que eu for pra você. Nós costumávamos não ter segredos um para o outro, lembra?

- Você nunca mais vai me olhar do mesmo jeito depois do que soube, não é? – Jared falava entre os soluços.

- Do que você está falando? Não mudou nada pra mim. Jay, o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua, você não tem do que se envergonhar. - Jensen falou firme, olhando diretamente para o sobrinho, que encarava o carpete surrado do carro.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu, Jen. Nem o Jeffrey sabe de tudo...

- De qualquer maneira, não importa o motivo, aquilo foi uma brutalidade. Uma covardia sem tamanho! E ninguém tinha o direito de fazer isso, Jay. Ninguém. – Jensen tinha vontade de abraçar Jared e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas tinha medo que ele fugisse do contato, então permaneceu ali, parado, apenas esperando que o outro se acalmasse.

- Olha Jared, eu... Eu não pretendo te forçar a falar sobre isso, de jeito nenhum. Só queria que você soubesse que se algum dia você quiser conversar sobre o que aconteceu, eu estarei aqui para te ouvir. Está bem?

- Você não vai embora? - Perguntou com um fio de esperança na voz.

- Não. Eu pensei melhor, e... Acho que não vou mais aguentar ficar longe de vocês. Me desculpe, Jay. Eu tenho essa mania de querer fugir quando as coisas saem do meu controle.

- Eu queria ter para onde fugir. – Jared olhou bem nos olhos de Jensen. – Mas pra onde quer que eu vá, eu vou carregar isso comigo, então...

- Eu sei bem como é... – Jensen ficou pensativo por um instante. – Mas você tem toda razão, não adianta querer fugir.

- O meu pai vai ficar feliz... Por você não ir embora, eu digo.

- Só ele? – Jensen fingiu estar chateado.

- Você não deixa de ser convencido! – Jared finalmente sorriu, mais calmo, e o loiro deu risadas. O clima ficou mais ameno entre os dois a partir daquele momento, com as preocupações se dissipando entre as piadas simples.

- Sabe onde eu estive ontem? – Jensen achou melhor mudar de assunto, aproveitando o momento de descontração.

- Onde?

- Na nossa árvore.

- Sério? – O moreno sorriu novamente. – O que você foi fazer lá?

- Não sei. Eu saí daqui meio desnorteado, meio sem rumo, e... Acabei parando lá. A não ser o capim que está mais alto, o restante continua igual. Até mesmo os restos da corda que o Jeff colocou. Você tem ido lá?

- Não. Eu não vou lá há muito tempo.

- A gente devia ir lá qualquer dia desses. - Comentou nostálgico.

- É... talvez. – Jared concordou, sem muito ânimo.

- Agora, que tal a gente voltar pra casa? O Jeff saiu e o almoço está por nossa conta. Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Pra onde ele foi?

- Saiu pra beber com o Jim. - Respondeu enquanto pulava do assento do velho carro, batendo a poeira que ficou em sua roupa.

- Ah... Ele estava muito zangado? – Jared perguntou enquanto seguia Jensen pelo ferro velho.

- Um pouco chateado, eu acho. Mas você sabe como ele é... Quando voltar já vai estar bem novamente.

- É, eu sei. Mas eu fui um idiota com ele, eu... Na verdade, eu nem sei como ele ainda me aguenta.

- O Jeffrey é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser irmão dele, mesmo que seja só meio irmão. – Jensen sorriu. – Quando nossa mãe morreu, foi ele quem cuidou de mim.

- E o seu pai?

- Eles morreram juntos, em um acidente.

- É verdade... Me desculpe, eu já tinha esquecido.

- Tudo bem, você era só um pirralho quando isso aconteceu. Não teria mesmo por que se lembrar. E então, o que você quer comer?

- O que você sabe fazer?

- Deixe-me ver... Miojo? – Jensen deu risadas, vendo a careta que Jared fez. – Ok, eu estava brincando. Aqui tem carne, tem champignon, a gente podia fazer strogonoff, o que você acha? – Jensen perguntou enquanto fuçava na geladeira.

- Ótimo. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que miojo. – Jared brincou.

Jensen cozinhou, tendo Jared como seu assistente e deixando a cozinha num estado lamentável: molho espirrado em todo o fogão, todos os talheres sujos, panos de prato manchados.

- Ainda bem que o meu pai não viu isso. – Jared olhou desanimado para a pilha de louças e panelas na pia e a sujeira no balcão, tentando não ver a desordem como um todo.

- A gente limpa em um minuto! – Jensen quis mostrar alguma animação, mas falhou terrivelmente. – Bom, vamos comer e depois... Depois o jeito é encarar, né?

Jared colocou os pratos na mesa e ambos se serviram. Pelo menos a bagunça tinha valido à pena, porque a comida estava deliciosa.

- O que você pretende fazer hoje à tarde? – Jensen perguntou enquanto terminavam de arrumar a cozinha.

- Eu... Eu só vou ficar por aqui, lendo alguma coisa. – Jared deu de ombros.

- Você não deixa de ser nerd nunca? – O loiro brincou, jogando o a toalha de louça na direção do moreno.

- Eu só não... Não me sinto bem saindo de casa, Jen. – Jared baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Nem mesmo comigo? – Jensen não desistiria tão cedo.

- Você viu o que aconteceu lá na boate, eu... Eu entro em pânico às vezes e eu não sei como controlar isso, por mais que eu tente.

- Mas ninguém vai te agarrar se a gente for a um bar jogar sinuca, ou simplesmente dar uma volta pela cidade... O que você me diz?

- Eu acho melhor não. Eu não quero te envergonhar mais uma vez.

- Ei! Para com isso! Eu jamais sentiria vergonha de você. Você vai superar isso, Jay. Eu sei que vai. Mas não vai conseguir isso se trancando dentro de casa, por mais confortável que seja... Eu prometo que a hora que você quiser voltar, a gente volta, ok? Vamos lá! - O loiro tentava contagiar o sobrinho com a animação em sua voz.

- Promete que não vai me deixar sozinho? – Jared tinha o olhar tão assustado que Jensen sentiu vontade de pegá-lo no colo.

- Prometo. Agora vamos! – Jensen foi trocar de camisa, enquanto Jared pegou um casaco e foram com o carro de Jeffrey até o bar.

Conforme prometido, Jensen não desgrudou um minuto do lado do moreno, se assegurando que o outro se sentisse seguro e confortável. Jogaram algumas partidas de sinuca enquanto conversavam, entre bolas batendo nas laterais da mesa em tacadas destreinadas de Jared e provocações de Jensen, foram se lembrando e rindo de algumas situações que viveram no passado.

O loiro ficou feliz ao ver Jared sorrindo, um pouco mais leve, e por alguns momentos ele até pareceu ter se esquecido de toda a tragédia que vivera. O tempo passou rápido, sem que notassem o céu tingindo-se de tons alaranjados, como faziam anos atrás, deixando o ferro-velho e aparecendo horas depois, com a mãe de Jared preocupada pela demora.

Já estava anoitecendo quando voltaram para casa e encontraram Jeffrey na cozinha, preparando o jantar. O homem mais velho olhou de um para o outro, surpreso, quase não acreditando ao ver seu filho entrar em casa sorrindo e conversando com Jensen. Resolveu não comentar nada a respeito e nem fazer perguntas, mas por dentro, sentia vontade de gritar de felicidade. Fazia muito tempo, muito mesmo, que não via Jared daquela maneira.

- Hey, que cheiro bom! O que você está fazendo? – Jensen foi direto espiar no forno, pois estava faminto.

- Torta de frango. Mas você vai ter que esperar assar. – Jeffrey sorriu pela careta que Jensen fez, esfregando a barriga, e então olhou para Jared, que de repente voltou a ficar quieto e com a expressão triste.

- Vou tomar um banho antes do jantar, então. – Jensen saiu em direção ao quarto, deixando pai e filho sozinhos na cozinha.

- Está tudo bem? – Jeffrey perguntou, preocupado.

- Está. Só que... Eu queria... Me desculpe por ter falado daquela maneira com o senhor hoje de manhã, pai. – Jared finalmente falou, visivelmente constrangido.

- Filho, olha... Eu sei que deveria ter te consultado antes, mas... Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. O Jensen tinha o direito de saber.

- É, eu sei. Não tem problema dele saber, só que... Na hora eu fiquei... Fiquei com raiva, e... Me desculpe!

- Está tudo bem. – Jeffrey abraçou o filho pelo ombro, demonstrando que realmente entendia. – E como foi a tarde de vocês?

- Foi boa. O Jensen insistiu e eu fui com ele jogar sinuca.

- Que ótimo! – Jeffrey sorriu abertamente. – É muito bom ver você saindo de casa novamente.

- Ele não vai mais embora. - Comentou um pouco mais animado.

- O quê? – O mais velho ficou realmente surpreso.

- Ele disse que mudou de ideia. Que vai ficar por aqui.

- Poxa vida... Eu preciso sair mais vezes pra beber com o Jim. – Jeffrey brincou. – Só recebo notícias boas quando volto.

- Não vá se acostumar mal. – Jared brincou e foi colocar os pratos na mesa.

O jantar naquela noite foi agradável, os três homens conversaram trivialidades, comentando inclusive sobre a aventura do almoço, a batalha com o molho e a busca dos talheres perdidos, deixando o clima bastante leve. Depois do jantar assistiram a um jogo de baseball, mais um filme de terror antigo, com Jensen gritando para assustar os outros durante as músicas tensas e foram dormir.

Durante a noite, Jensen fora atormentado mais uma vez por pesadelos e lembranças. Se debatia na cama, mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, suava frio e tinha a respiração pesada.

Jared acendeu a luz do abajur e se levantou, preocupado. Tentou acordar o loiro o chamando e sacudindo de leve.

- Jensen... Jen, acorda! - Vendo que ele não acordava, Jared segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, o impedindo de se debater. - Jen! Olha pra mim... - Jared falava com o rosto muito próximo. - É só um pesadelo, Jen!

- Não! - Jensen falou, abrindo os olhos. - Não é um pesadelo, é real!

- Não é real... Olha pra mim, Jen! - Jared insistiu quando o loiro voltou a fechar os olhos.

Jensen piscou algumas vezes, se deparando com um par de olhos verdes muito próximos, o encarando com preocupação. As mãos de Jared seguravam seu rosto de um jeito firme e o rosto dele estava tão perto que Jensen podia sentir a sua respiração agitada.

O loiro, de repente, se sentiu seguro e confortável. Aquele pesadelo parecia fazer parte de um passado distante, e tudo o que existia naquele momento era o rosto de Jared, tão lindo e perfeito, a sua boca tão próxima que quase poderia beijá-lo...

Jensen colocou suas mãos sobre as do moreno, que ainda seguravam seu rosto, então escorregou uma delas até os cabelos de Jared, entrelaçando seus dedos entre os fios castanhos e macios. Desde que voltara tinha ansiado tocá-los e sentir sua maciez... Já não sabia mais se estava sonhando ou se era real.

Pensou que Jared fosse sair correndo assim que percebesse a proximidade entre eles, mas o moreno ficou ali, o olhando como se estivesse hipnotizado.

O olhar do mais novo alternava entre os olhos verdes de Jensen e sua boca rosada e carnuda. Quando se deu conta, seus lábios se tocaram, num beijo tímido e suave.

Jared entreabriu os lábios e Jensen não hesitou em invadir sua boca com a língua. Sem pressa, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, como se estivessem se descobrindo... Os lábios querendo sentir a maciez, a textura, querendo sentir o gosto tão único e tão desejado...

Quando finalmente seus pulmões reclamaram a falta de ar, suas bocas se separaram lentamente, mas seus olhares ainda continuaram fixos um no outro, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Jared soltou o rosto de Jensen muito devagar, já o loiro, largou os cabelos e a nuca do outro, consequentemente. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, apenas continuaram se olhando, até que Jared se afastou lentamente e apagou a luz do abajur, voltando para a sua cama.

Sem querer pensar, ou tentar entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, ambos acabaram pegado num sono tranquilo, ainda sentindo o gosto um do outro em suas bocas...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Resposta às reviews sem login:  
_**

**Cleia:** Adoro deixar meus leitores curiosos! Eba! Espero não te cansar com meus dramas... hehehe. Beijos, linda!_  
_

**Jessica M:** Pois é, que bom que o Jensen mudou de ideia e resolveu ficar. Parte do que aconteceu com Jensen será revelado no capítulo 8... Está quase lá... rsrs. Beijos!

**Luluzinha:** Gostou das lembranças? Eba! Também amei escrevê-las! Eu ri das suas suposições sobre o Jensen... rsrs. Ok, não dei nenhuma pista, né? Mas algo será revelado no capítulo 8. Espero que não se canse até lá! rsrs. beijos!

**Pepezitro:** Impiedosa, mas gente boa? Bom, vou tomar isso como um elogio... hahaha. Eu fico com a opção do calendário Maia... rsrs. Uma gracinha, você, né? kkkkkkkkkkkk... Beijos, lindo! É sempre muito bom ter você por aqui!

**Sol:** Ah, que bom que gostou dos flashbacks... Aquele lugar é mesmo o cantinho deles, eu acho isso fofo! rsrs. Sim, Jensen foi tapado ao não perceber o que Jay queria dizer... (Loiro!) Ninguém é perfeito, né? rsrs... Algumas revelações estão logo aí... Só mais um pouquiiiiiinho... Beijos, amore!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Na segunda-feira o clima estava estranho dentro da oficina. Jensen e Jared trabalhavam em silêncio, conversando somente o necessário para o andamento do trabalho. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de tocar no assunto, mas fingir que nada tinha acontecido, também estava sendo algo impossível.

Somente no final da tarde, quando saíram da oficina é que Jensen decidiu que precisava resolver aquela situação.

- Jay? – O loiro chamou quando Jared seguia na sua frente, a caminho de casa.

- O que é? – Jared diminuiu seus passos, deixando que Jensen o acompanhasse.

- Eu gostaria de conversar, o que você acha da gente dar uma volta por aí? – O loiro perguntou, esperançoso.

- É sobre...? – Jared quis perguntar se era sobre o beijo da noite anterior, mas não teve coragem de completar a frase.

- Sobre muitas coisa, Jay. Por favor?

- Ta. – Jared seguiu Jensen e ambos entraram no carro do seu pai. Jensen dirigiu até próximo à velha ponte de madeira, e seguiram o caminho de pé até a árvore à beira do riacho.

- Logo depois que você foi embora, eu vinha aqui quase todos os dias. Agora, faz mais de dois anos que eu não venho. – Jared comentou, observando tudo ao seu redor.

- Acho que eu não preciso perguntar o porquê. – Jensen se sentou na grama, à sombra da árvore e Jared sentou-se ao seu lado. - Você não saiu mais de casa desde então? Digo, sem o Jeffrey?

- No início nem com o meu pai eu saía. Eu tinha vergonha... Medo que alguém soubesse o que tinha acontecido, medo das pessoas, sei lá... Acho que era paranóia minha. – Jared falava olhando para as próprias mãos, envergonhado.

- É compreensível, depois do que você passou. Mas eu acho que podia ser mais fácil se você aceitasse ajuda.

- O pai me levou num psiquiatra, mas... Eu não consegui. Não consegui falar sobre o que aconteceu, eu... Então eu tomei antidepressivos por um tempo, mas não ajudou em muita coisa.

- E faz tempo que você tentou isso? - Jensen segurou o pulso de Jared, afastou a manga da camisa e passou os dedos sobre as cicatrizes.

- Foi alguns meses depois...

- O Jeffrey deve ter surtado. – Jensen não conseguiu deixar de pensar no quanto seu irmão devia ter ficado desesperado.

- O pior é que... Eu queria ter conseguido, sabe? - Jared confessou, apertando suas próprias mãos, em sinal de nervosismo. - Mas o Jeff voltou pra casa mais cedo naquela tarde.

- Foi ele quem te encontrou?

- Sim. – Jared respondeu baixinho e Jensen fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração apertar dentro do peito.

- Meu deus, às vezes eu não sei como o meu irmão consegue suportar. Ele parece uma muralha, mas eu sei que por dentro ele está quebrado. Você tem noção do que ele deve ter sentido quando te encontrou com os pulsos cortados, não é? – Jensen não tinha a intenção de ser rude, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

- Sim. - Jared falou num fio de voz. - Ele fez questão de que eu soubesse tudo o que ele passou. E só por isso que eu não tentei outra vez.

- Eu sei que isso pode parecer uma saída, mas não vale à pena, Jay. É uma atitude egoísta demais. Você já imaginou o que seria da vida do Jeff se você tivesse conseguido? Imaginou a culpa que ele carregaria, pensando que poderia ter feito alguma coisa para evitar? Pensando que tinha agido errado com você? - Jensen tinha tanta mágoa na voz, que deixou Jared assustado.

- Eu... Eu preciso... voltar pra casa. - Jared se levantou rapidamente, secando as lágrimas na manga da camisa. Nunca tivera a intenção de fazer seu pai sofrer, mas naquele momento, tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi em acabar com sua própria dor. Jensen não entenderia, não era ele quem tinha passado por tudo aquilo.

- Não! Espera! - Jensen se arrependeu da maneira que havia falado. - Vem cá. - O loiro estendeu a mão e pegou a de Jared, fazendo com que o moreno voltasse a se sentar ao seu lado. – Me desculpe! Eu sei que não foi sua intenção. Deve ter sido um ato de desespero, eu entendo, Jay! Tem... Tem umas coisas que eu quero te contar... – Jensen abaixou a cabeça, criando coragem.

- O que é? - Jared o olhou preocupado, percebendo a mudança no semblante de Jensen.

- Quando eu fui embora daqui, há cinco anos, eu... Eu fiz muita merda depois que saí daqui, Jared... Você não tem noção. – O loiro forçou um sorriso. - Eu tinha dezenove anos e, você sabe, aquele sonho de ir pra uma cidade grande, fazer faculdade, aproveitar a vida...

- Sim, eu me lembro. – Jared sorriu triste.

- Eu até que comecei bem, fui pra faculdade, já que o Jeff tinha me dado algum dinheiro pra isso, arranjei um emprego em uma oficina por meio período e ainda fazia alguns bicos como garçom, à noite.

- E o que deu errado? – Jared não conseguia conter a sua ansiedade em saber.

- Eu estava no segundo ano da faculdade quando conheci uma pessoa que, bom, ele estava no terceiro ano, era popular na faculdade, nós ficamos amigos rapidamente e passamos a dividir um apartamento. Até aí tudo bem, só que, eu comecei a acompanhá-lo nas baladas, nas bebedeiras, e... – Jensen suspirou, pensando se deveria continuar ou não.

- Foi aí que você largou a faculdade? – Jared perguntou, percebendo que Jensen estava hesitando.

- Foi. – O loiro forçou um sorriso. – Mas eu fiz coisas piores, Jay... Sempre que a gente saía pra beber – e isso tinha começado a ficar bem frequente – nós acabávamos fumando maconha, ou então usando outras drogas e até cheirando cocaína algumas vezes. No início era só por farra, diversão... Eu sabia que era errado, o Jeff tinha me alertado tanto sobre isso, ele... - Fez uma pequena pausa, pensando sobre tudo que Jeffrey havia lhe dito. - Mas mesmo assim eu experimentei e continuei usando. Eu sabia que o Ian exagerava às vezes, que passava dos limites, mas eu já estava tão envolvido com ele que acabava deixando pra lá.

- Envolvido... De que maneira? – Jared precisava saber.

- Nós estávamos juntos. – Jensen confessou, mordendo o lábio inferior, com medo da reação do mais novo.

- Ah. – Jared disse simplesmente. Não admitiria nem para si mesmo e tentou disfarçar, mas saber que Jensen estivera envolvido com outro homem o incomodava profundamente.

- Você... Se apaixonou por ele? – O moreno prendera a respiração por um momento, com medo da resposta.

- Eu não sei. Acho que não. Ele era uma pessoa agradável e nós tínhamos muita coisa em comum, mas... Era mais uma coisa carnal, sei lá. Nós geralmente estávamos bêbados, então... – Jensen ficou pensativo por um instante. – Mas o que eu queria te dizer é... Eu comecei a viver essa vida louca e, logo as coisas começaram a desandar. O dinheiro acabou, eu perdi o emprego, pois vivia chegando tarde e com ressaca, comecei a fazer dívidas...

- O meu pai sabia?

- Não. Eu liguei algumas vezes pedindo dinheiro. Ele me mandava, mas logo que se tornou frequente ele quis saber a finalidade, e... Nós acabamos discutindo e eu não liguei mais. Em pouco tempo, me tornei um viciado e fui até o fundo do poço. – Jensen admitiu com amargura - Eu e o Ian afundamos juntos, só que ele estava em um estágio mais avançado do que eu, o que me causava medo algumas vezes...

_**Flashback on**_

- Você falou com ele? - Ian perguntou, impaciente. Estava extremamente agitado naquela noite, suas mãos tremiam e ele suava muito.

- Falei. Ele não vai fornecer mais nada pra gente, não adianta insistir.

- Mas nem pra você? Eu vou lá falar com esse filho da puta... – Ian fez menção de voltar, mas Jensen o segurou.

- Não! Você não vai a lugar algum. Nós estamos devendo uma grana preta pra eles, você vai acabar levando uma surra ou coisa pior se aparecer por lá. Você sabe que com esses caras não se brinca!

- Então o que nós vamos fazer, Jen? Eu preciso cara, eu preciso agora! – Ian se agarrava com força à camisa de Jensen, que já não sabia o que fazer para tranquilizá-lo.

- Só vamos pra casa, a gente dá um jeito. – Jensen sabia que não tinha mais o que fazer, já tinham esgotado suas economias, feito empréstimos e vendido praticamente tudo o que tinham dentro de casa.

- Pra casa? Eu não posso ir pra casa, Jen! Vem comigo... – Ian puxou Jensen pelo braço e foi caminhando em direção a um beco.

Jensen estava assustado, também precisava da droga, mas Ian lhe assustava algumas vezes, quando ficava fora de si.

Seguia o namorado quando viu este agarrar um cara que passava pelo beco e prensá-lo contra a parede, colocando um canivete em seu pescoço.

- Passa a grana, cara! – O moreno gritava, totalmente descontrolado.

- Ian, para com isso. O que você está fazendo, cara? – Jensen tentou afastá-lo da sua vítima, mas acabou levando um empurrão.

- Por favor não me machuque, eu não tenho dinheiro. – O homem implorava, chorando.

- Cala essa boca e me passa a merda do dinheiro! – Ian gritou novamente, socando as costas do homem contra a parede. – A jaqueta e os tênis também. – O moreno exigiu quando o homem lhe entregou o pouco dinheiro que tinha na carteira.

Jensen tremia, nervoso, olhando de um lado para o outro, para ver se alguém os estava vendo.

- Eu pedi todo o dinheiro, seu filho da puta! – Ian começou a bater no homem, até fazê-lo cair na calçada, então chutou suas costelas e revistou os bolsos da calça dele, onde encontrou mais dinheiro.

- Seu merda! – Foi o que o moreno gritou antes de enfiar o canivete no abdômen da sua vítima, que começou a sangrar e se contorcer de dor.

- O que foi que você fez? – Jensen agarrou os próprios cabelos, horrorizado. Estava entrando em pânico e não sabia o que fazer.

- Vamos cara! – Ian o puxou pela camisa e o arrastou consigo, então os dois correram até a quitinete que dividiam.

Assim que entrou em casa, Jensen caiu de joelhos no chão, tremendo. Seu coração batia com tanta força que pensou que fosse ter um ataque.

- Por que você fez aquilo, Ian? – O loiro não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido, ainda estava em choque. Se levantou e empurrou o namorado contra a parede, o segurando pela gola da camisa.

- Eu falei que ia conseguir, não falei? – O moreno disse simplesmente, sorrindo torto.

- Você pode ter matado uma pessoa? Será que você pelo menos ainda tem noção do que é isso? – Jensen disse, enquanto algumas lágrimas de raiva e de medo desciam pelo seu rosto, tentando fazê-lo entender, mas o moreno parecia não estar nem aí.

- Eu vou até lá comprar algo pra nós. – Ian o empurrou para longe. - Vê se me espera acordado que eu já volto.

Quando Ian saiu pela porta, tudo o que Jensen conseguiu fazer de coerente foi ligar anonimamente para a emergência, solicitando uma ambulância no local onde o homem havia ficado. Torcia para que ele sobrevivesse, pois não conseguiria viver com a culpa pela morte de alguém em suas costas.

Deitou-se em sua cama, soluçando, finalmente vencido pelo choro e tremendo, encolhido feito uma criança. Sentia-se tão perdido, tão sozinho...

Tarde da noite, quando Ian finalmente voltou, os dois se drogaram mais uma vez. Jensen só queria conseguir esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, pelo menos enquanto o efeito da droga durasse.

Mas na manhã seguinte tudo estava de volta em sua memória. E para completar, ainda havia uma mensagem de Jeffrey em seu celular:

"_Eu não sei por onde você anda, Jensen. Mas não importa o que esteja aprontando, por favor, volte para casa ou ao menos me dê notícias. Estou preocupado e sinto sua falta."_

_**Flashback off**_

- Naquele momento, eu estava lúcido e olhei ao meu redor... O apartamento estava uma bagunça, uma sujeira, devido aos dias de descuido. O Ian estava dormindo no chão da sala, com uma garrafa de bebida ao seu lado. Ainda tinha marcas de sangue na camisa dele. Eu me levantei e comecei a arrumar as coisas, então fui tomar um banho e me olhei no espelho... Pela primeira vez, senti vergonha de mim mesmo. Entrei em desespero e comecei a chorar, pensando que eu não merecia o amor do Jeffrey, nem de ninguém. Eu sabia que não estava destruindo só a minha vida, mas que eu acabaria fazendo as pessoas que eu mais amava sofrerem também.

Jared não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas ouvia atentamente, com os olhos marejados. Tinha pensado tantas coisas quando Jensen fora embora, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ele passara por algo assim.

- Naquele dia, quando o Ian acordou, eu resolvi ter uma conversa séria com ele. Eu disse a ele que nós já tínhamos ido longe demais, que precisávamos de ajuda, mas ele não quis me ouvir. Riu da minha cara e disse que não tinha mais volta. Nós brigamos feio, eu ainda tentei convencê-lo nos dias seguintes, enquanto corria atrás de um lugar para me internar, porque eu sabia que não conseguiria sair dessa sozinho. E eu também não queria trazer esse problema pra vocês...

- Você devia ter procurado o meu pai, ele com certeza iria te ajudar.

- Eu sei disso, Jay. Eu nunca tive dúvidas de que ele me ajudaria, mas... Eu não sei, eu... Eu estava tão envergonhado, me sentia tão diminuído, que... Eu preferi assim. Precisava recuperar um pouco da minha dignidade, se é que ainda restava alguma.

- Mas e então... Você conseguiu convencê-lo?

- Não. – Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto e respirou fundo, criando coragem para continuar. – Quando já estava tudo acertado para a minha internação, eu ainda decidi tentar convencê-lo mais uma vez. Mas naquela noite, ele... Eu entrei no apartamento e o encontrei na banheira... Havia muito sangue, ele tinha os olhos arregalados e quando me viu...

_**Flashback on**_

- Ian? Mas que porra cara, o que foi que você fez? – Jensen se aproximou da banheira, percebendo que havia muito sangue. Seu coração disparou e suas mãos e pernas tremiam, não sabia o que fazer. Mesmo desesperado, Jensen conseguiu ligar para a emergência, pedindo que mandassem uma ambulância rapidamente.

- O que você faz aqui, Jen? Vá embora! – Ian falou com a voz cansada, como se já não tivesse forças nem para falar.

- Não! Eu não vou embora! – Jensen se abaixou ao lado da banheira e pressionou os pulsos do moreno, tentando conter o sangramento, mas já era tarde. – Eu estou aqui... Eu vou te ajudar e nós dois vamos sair dessa, Ian! Por favor, fique comigo, não feche os olhos, por favor! – Jensen quase gritava, quando via que o outro estava prestes a apagar.

- Olhe pra você, Jensen! – Ian forçou uma risada, que saiu muito fraca,assim como a sua voz. - Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir sair dessa? Vai acabar exatamente como eu. Exatamente... como... eu... - Foram as últimas palavras que o moreno pronunciou, com os olhos azuis fixos nos de Jensen, que o abraçava, querendo que aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

_**Flashback off**_

Jensen chorava, sem conseguir conter os soluços. – Ele morreu nos meus braços, Jay. Quando os paramédicos chegaram, eu estava coberto do sangue dele e ele já estava desfalecido. Eles ainda tentaram reanima-lo, mas não conseguiram...

- Meu deus Jen... – Jared também chorava. Sem saber o que dizer para consolá-lo, apenas o puxou para que encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro e o abraçou.

Ficaram algum tempo abraçados, chorando juntos, até conseguirem se acalmar.

- Me desculpe Jay. – Jensen secou as lágrimas do rosto do moreno e acariciou seu rosto. – Você já tem problemas o suficiente, eu não devia ter te contado isso.

- Claro que devia, Jen. Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil passar por isso tudo sozinho. Apesar de tudo, eu sempre tive o Jeffrey pra cuidar de mim. Você esteve sozinho o tempo todo... Por isso aqueles pesadelos, não é? – Jared o olhava preocupado, percebendo o quanto o loiro estava arrasado com tudo aquilo.

- Por isso eu te peço, Jay... Nunca mais tente algo assim, ok? – Jensen acariciava a cicatriz no pulso de Jared. Você não imagina o quanto é terrível carregar a culpa pela morte de alguém.

- Mas não foi culpa sua, Jen. Você tentou... – Jared sabia que não era assim tão simples, mas precisava dizer alguma coisa.

- Sim, eu sei. Assim como sei que ele não chegou àquele estado sozinho, eu estava lá enquanto ele caia. Mas o que me pergunto todos os dias é: Será que eu tentei o suficiente? Será que eu fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance? – A dor que Jensen sentia estava impregnada em sua voz. – Você já pensou como o Jeffrey se sentiria se você tivesse conseguido? – Jensen sabia que estava sendo cruel ao dizer aquilo, mas precisava que Jared entendesse. – Ele jamais se perdoaria. Ele carregaria essa culpa pelo resto da vida, Jay.

Jared ficou em silêncio, assimilando aquilo tudo. Mais uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e o loiro a secou com as pontas dos dedos. O moreno segurou a mão dele em seu rosto por um instante, olhando em seus olhos que estavam vermelhos pelo choro.

Ambos sabiam que ainda havia algo para ser dito, entretanto, tudo que haviam conversado até ali já era pesado demais. Eram marcas que carregariam para o resto de suas vidas, mas agora divididas e poderiam lidar com elas ombro a ombro, lado a lado. Um pouco de alivio para os momentos de tensão, acalento entre os pesadelos.

Algumas vezes, não precisavam de palavras, somente com o olhar Jensen sabia que Jared havia entendido. Aquela era uma das coisas que só precisavam de tempo para serem reconquistadas.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**_**  
**_

**Sol: **Vocês me deixam toda boba com essas reviews fofas, viu? rsrs. E sim, ELES SE BEIJARAMMMMMMMM! Sobre os pesadelos do Jensen, este capítulo já respondeu, não é? As coisas não foram fáceis pro nosso loiro quando ele esteve longe... Beijos linda! Obrigada por comentar!_**  
**_

**Luluzinha:** Te deixo cheia de dúvidas? Sério? Oba! rsrs... Jeffrey é mesmo um fofo, né? Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjo!

**Priscilla:** Jared tem esse efeito sobre nós, né? Essa vontade de pegar no colo, e... Opa! rsrs. Que bom que você gostou. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Cleia:** Continua curiosa? rsrs. Obrigada por estar sempre presente, linda! Beijos!

**Guest** (vou arriscar que é Pepezitro): Vai continuar curioso... rsrs. Sou má? hehehe. Beijos, e obrigada por comentar!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Quando voltaram para casa já passava da hora do jantar e Jeffrey os esperava, impaciente.

- Da próxima vez que forem se atrasar, pelo menos liguem avisando. – O homem mais velho falou assim que colocaram os pés na porta de casa.

- Você está ficando rabugento, Jeff. – Jensen brincou, e logo percebeu que seu irmão tinha notado que havia algo de errado, quando olhou de um para o outro e sua expressão mudou totalmente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva saber? – Jeffrey perguntou, enquanto terminava de colocar o jantar na mesa.

- Não, nada. – Jared respondeu rápido demais, e Jensen apenas baixou os olhos, sem dizer nada.

- Certo. – Jeffrey bufou. – Então vão lavar as mãos porque eu estou morrendo de fome. – Falou simplesmente, sabendo que nenhum dos dois iria falar o que quer que tivesse acontecido. Mas não lhe tinha passado despercebido que ambos estavam com cara de quem tinha acabado de chorar.

Os três jantaram num silêncio perturbador. Jensen de repente passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Seu irmão merecia saber a verdade, mesmo que corresse o risco de se colocado pra fora daquela casa. Não era mesmo digno de estar ali, então o mínimo que podia fazer era ser verdadeiro e aguentar as consequências.

- Jeffrey, eu... Depois do jantar, eu gostaria conversar com você. – Jensen remexia com o garfo em seu prato, sem de fato comer alguma coisa, então olhou para Jared que consentiu com a cabeça, lhe dando coragem.

Depois de terminarem a refeição, Jared tirou os pratos e foi para o seu quarto, deixando os dois irmãos a sós para conversarem.

Ambos foram para a sala e Jensen se sentou em uma poltrona, de frente para o sofá onde Jeffrey se sentara.

Começou contando sobre sua vida assim que saíra de casa, há cinco anos, e o mais velho apenas o ouvia com atenção. Então, depois de respirar fundo e criar coragem, contou sobre Ian e sobre as drogas, ficando com o coração apertado ao olhar a mudança no semblante do seu irmão.

Jeffrey fizera uma e outra pergunta, tentando assimilar toda aquela informação, então se levantou do sofá e andou até a janela da sala, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Por isso você deixou de me ligar? – Por fim perguntou. – Andava chapado demais pra pegar um maldito telefone e ligar pro seu irmão pra dizer ao menos que estava vivo? – Jeffrey alterou a voz, coisa que Jensen tinha visto poucas vezes em sua vida.

- Jeffrey, eu...

- Mas que porra, Jensen! Você conseguiu jogar cinco anos da sua vida fora, como se não fosse nada! Onde você estava com a cabeça? Quantas vezes nós conversamos, quantas vezes eu te orientei pra ficar longe das bebidas e das drogas, será que foi tudo em vão? – O mais velho cuspia as palavras, com raiva.

- Eu sabia que estava errado, mas... Eu sempre achava que podia parar quando quisesse. Quando eu me dei conta que estava viciado já era tarde, e...

- Por quê? Por que alguém escolhe fazer uma merda dessas com a própria vida? Você pode me explicar?

- Jeff, me desculpe! – Jensen implorava, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas no fundo, sabia que não merecia o seu perdão, e aquilo doía tanto...

- Você tem ideia do que eu passei nos últimos anos? Eu já não tinha mais notícias suas, você tinha saído da faculdade, mudado de endereço e ninguém sabia pra onde tinha ido. Eu já não sabia mais o que esperar. Então o Jared... – Jeffrey não finalizou a frase, apenas mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça, as lembranças sufocando o seu peito. – Eu tive que ser forte por ele, e... Por muitas vezes eu tive vontade de dormir à noite e nunca mais acordar. Eu só queria poder ter um pouco de paz... Eu queria a Amy de volta, eu queria que você de repente entrasse por aquela porta, eu queria poder apagar as memórias do Jared pra que ele pudesse voltar a ser feliz... Eu devo ser um filho da puta, mesmo! – Jeffrey socou a soleira da janela e deixou as lágrimas caírem...

- Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, Jeff. Eu sei que não mereço o seu perdão, eu sei que você vai me odiar por isso, mas... Eu precisava te falar. Eu já não aguentava mais ficar escondendo o meu passado, eu... – Jensen chorava, se sentindo a pior criatura do mundo.

- E como você conseguiu? – Jeffrey de repente perguntou, já parecia mais calmo.

- O quê?

- Você está limpo, não está?

- Estou. Depois que o Ian... Eu passei os últimos oito meses em uma clínica de desintoxicação. Eu te liguei assim que saí de lá e voltei...

- E como você está quanto a isso?

- Bem, eu... Eu estou bem.

- Ótimo. Agora vá dormir, eu... Eu preciso de um tempo sozinho.

- Está bem. – Jensen ia saindo, então se voltou. – Jeff?

- Hmm?

- Eu me arrependo demais por tudo o que eu fiz. Eu queria muito poder voltar atrás, mas... – O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Jensen... Eu jamais viraria as costas pra você, mas... Você sabe que foi até o fundo do poço por escolha própria, não sabe? Nem o Ian, nem mesmo o traficante que te vendeu as drogas tem culpa, _você_ escolheu este caminho.

- Eu sei disso. E eu vou provar pra você que eu aprendi a lição. – Jensen falou com sinceridade. Faria o possível para tentar consertar seus erros, já não aguentava ver o olhar de decepção e a dor do seu irmão.

- É o que eu espero. Agora vá dormir. - Jeffrey falou sem sequer conseguir olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

O loiro foi para o quarto, arrasado. Viu que Jared ainda estava acordado, sentado em sua cama com um livro nas mãos.

- Você conseguiu deixá-lo puto. – Jared comentou quando Jensen se sentou na cama.

- É, consegui... – O loiro suspirou, cansado.

- Ele só gritou comigo duas vezes até hoje, uma delas foi depois que eu fiz isso aqui – Jared apontou para o seu pulso – e a outra você estava junto. – O moreno sorriu com a lembrança.

- Mas você foi o culpado. – Jensen sorriu, se lembrando também. – E também foi um exagero, nós só fomos dar uma volta de carro, nada mais.

- Sim, só que você tinha doze anos.

- Você me pediu pra te ensinar a dirigir, não pediu? – Jensen deu de ombros e os dois caíram na gargalhada. – É, naquele dia o Jeff gritou mais do que a sua mãe quando estava zangada.

- Ela torceu a minha orelha e me sacudiu, além de uma semana de castigo.

- Que só durou três dias.

- Porque eu fingi que estava doente... – Jared riu ainda mais.

- Você era terrível, Jay!

- Eu tinha um bom mestre. – Os dois apenas se olharam, cúmplices.

- Será que algum dia ele vai me perdoar? – O loiro não conseguiu disfarçar sua tristeza.

- Claro que vai. Ele só precisa de um tempo.

- Como alguém pode fazer tanta burrada em tão pouco tempo, Jay? Eu acho que por mais que eu tente reparar os meus erros, as lembranças sempre vão estar ali... Droga! – O loiro bufou, frustrado.

- Você contou tudo a ele? Inclusive sobre o Ian?

- Eu não entrei em detalhes, mas... Basicamente sim.

- E como ele... Ele falou algo sobre isso?

- Sobre eu ter me relacionado com um homem? Não. Acho que ele estava puto demais com o lance das drogas. Ou ainda não caiu a ficha, sei lá...

- Jen... Aquele dia que você saiu e voltou só na madrugada seguinte, você não...?

- Não! Não, eu... Eu encontrei alguns amigos e depois... Eu estive com a Katie.

- A sua ex? – Jared perguntou sem pensar. Não queria demonstrar que se incomodava com aquilo, mas no fundo estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Não era exatamente minha ex, já que nós nunca namoramos. – Jensen sorriu. – Foi só uma noite, Jay. Eu precisava aliviar toda aquela tensão.

- Claro. – Jared quis parecer indiferente, mas sua voz falhou.

- Hey, você ficou chateado? – Jensen perguntou se levantou e foi até a cama do moreno, se sentando ao eu lado.

- Não. Claro que não. Por que ficaria? – Jared sorriu sem graça.

- Não sei... Ciúmes, talvez?

- Deixa de ser idiota, Jensen.

- Está vendo? Você me chamou de Jensen, é porque está chateado. – O loiro brincou, bagunçando o cabelo do mais novo com sua mão.

- Para! – Jared resmungou e os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Jen? Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Jared perguntou meio tímido e Jensen sorriu, sabia o quanto o outro podia ser curioso, e isto era um sinal de que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal entre eles.

- O que é?

- Você saiu com outros caras, além do Ian?

- Não. Ele foi o único com quem eu saí. Mas... Bom, ele não foi o primeiro a me despertar o interesse. – Jensen sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, sem saber se contava a Jared ou não. Não sabia se ele estava preparado para isso.

- Hmm... – Jared não perguntou mais nada e Jensen se sentiu aliviado.

- Jay... Aquele beijo ontem à noite... O que...

- Foi um erro. – Jared o interrompeu. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim, aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Me desculpe. – O moreno falou rápido demais, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

- Não. Não foi um erro, foi tão... Natural. Eu quis, você quis... Não pode ter sido um erro. – Jensen falou simplesmente, esperando que Jared entendesse.

- Você devia ter me impedido. – Jared tentou se levantar da cama, mas Jensen o segurou, fazendo com que o encarasse. O loiro tocou o rosto de Jared com carinho, deslizando seus dedos pelos lábios do moreno, querendo senti-los mais uma vez.

- Por que te impedir, se eu também queria? Se eu ainda quero?

- Por que você está fazendo isso, Jensen? – Jared falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E por que você tem tanto medo? Você sabe que eu jamais te faria algum mal, não sabe? – O loiro já não sabia o que fazer para que Jared confiasse nele.

- Eu sei, mas... Querendo ou não, eu vou acabar me machucando. Você não devia brincar com isso, Jen.

- Eu não estou entendendo...?

- Você é tão lindo, Jen... Pode ter quem você quiser, pode beijar quem você quiser... A Katie, por exemplo. Ela é linda, ela...

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo ceninha por ciúmes da Katie.

- Não é ciúmes, é só... – Jared engoliu em seco. – Tem pessoas muito mais interessantes por aí, eu não sei por que você... Por que você teria interesse em mim?

- Mais interessantes do que você?

- Eu sei que eu não passo de um cara esquisito e problemático, e... Não tem nada em mim pelo que você possa se interessar. – Jared afastou a mão de Jensen do seu rosto e se levantou, quando sentiu Jensen puxá-lo de volta com força.

- Esquisito e problemático? – Jensen sorriu com sarcasmo. – Quem falou isso pra você?

- Ninguém. Eu tenho espelho em casa, Jensen. – Jared mentiu, pois não queria falar sobre aquilo.

- Seu espelho só pode estar com defeito, então. Porque o que eu vejo quando olho pra você, é o cara mais bonito e atraente que eu já conheci. Olha pra mim, Jay! – Jensen ergueu seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Tudo em você é lindo e perfeito! Seu rosto, seus cabelos, seu corpo... Eu não mudaria nada em você. Seus olhos são tão expressivos e o seu sorriso é capaz de iluminar o mundo ao seu redor. Uma pena que você sorri tão pouco agora. A sua voz, o som da sua risada... Eu podia passar o dia inteiro te ouvindo tagarelar e gargalhar daquele seu jeito único...

- Jen...

- Eu sei que eu já errei muito com você Jay, mas eu não mentiria sobre isso. E falando em ser problemático, agora você sabe que eu não estou muito longe, não é? – Jensen sorriu. - Cada um com seus fantasmas. Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar a esquecer os seus, e você possa me ajudar a lidar com os meus... O que você me diz?

- Eu não sei... Não sei se eu consigo...

- Eu estarei do seu lado, Jay. O tempo todo. Nós podemos tentar, não podemos? – Jensen entrelaçou seus dedos aos do moreno. – Muito devagar... Um passo depois do outro... – Jensen o olhava, esperançoso.

- E o meu pai?

- Isso é um problema pra mais tarde, eu acho... – Jensen fez uma careta, fazendo Jared rir.

Jared concordou com a cabeça, sentindo os dedos de Jensen percorrendo os fios de seus cabelos, num leve carinho.

O loiro envolveu seus braços em torno da nuca do mais novo, muito devagar, pois não queria assustá-lo e tampouco que ele fugisse do seu contato. Sentiu os braços de Jared envolverem sua cintura, com certa hesitação, quando seus lábios se encontraram num beijo tímido, mas cheio de sentimentos.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Resposta às reviews sem login:  
_**

**Sol: **Pois é amore, ainda bem que o Jensen conseguiu sair do fundo do poço, né? Infelizmente, o Ian não teve a mesma sorte. Você já está pensando em como o Jeffrey vai reagir quando descobrir sobre os dois? Ai, ai, ai... Ownnn... Está viciada na minha fic? Cuidado, hein! rsrs. Beijos, linda! Obrigada por comentar!**_  
_**

**Luluzinha:** Sim, o Jensen também sofreu muito, e tem um grande fardo pra carregar. Quem sabe eles consigam ajudar um ao outro, não é? Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Pepezitro:** Claro que eu acertei, acha que eu não conheço meus leitores lindos? rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!


	10. Chapter 10

_****Aviso: Este capítulo contém cenas fortes de violência. Se você não aguenta, não leia o flashback**  
**_

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

Deitados lado a lado na cama de Jared, que era quase pequena para os dois, eles apenas se olhavam, cúmplices...

Era tudo muito novo para Jared, o beijo, a confusão de sentimentos que Jensen lhe despertava, o desejo... E mesmo que soubesse que o loiro nunca lhe faria algum mal, o medo e a vontade de sair correndo dali também estavam presentes.

Jensen mordia o próprio lábio inferior e afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto do seu sobrinho. Podia enxergar o medo e a dúvida em seus olhos. Também sentia medo... Medo de que aquele sonho terminasse de uma hora para outra, medo da reação do seu irmão se soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre eles, medo de Jared surtar a qualquer momento. Mas não queria se afastar, não queria pensar se era certo ou errado. Só queria ter certeza que os sentimentos que nutria por Jared há tanto tempo, também eram correspondidos.

Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, quase colados, e seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Desta vez o beijo não foi suave, mas urgente e cheio de desejo.

Jensen puxou o moreno pela cintura, colando seus corpos e deslizou uma mão da cintura para as costas de Jared. O mais novo vestia uma calça de moletom escura e camiseta branca, assim Jensen podia sentir a excitação dele crescendo contra o seu corpo. Seus quadris roçavam um no outro, pressionando suas ereções, e suas bocas só se separavam para percorrer o pescoço um do outro.

Jared gemia baixinho ao sentir Jensen beijar e mordiscar a pele do seu maxilar e pescoço, se deliciando com cada sensação.

A mão do loiro entrou pelo elástico do moletom e pela boxer de Jared, tocando seu membro pulsante e segurando-o com firmeza. Com a outra mão, Jensen abriu seu próprio jeans e passou a manipular seu membro, tão duro quanto o de seu sobrinho, enquanto suas bocas devoravam uma a outra, abafando os gemidos de ambos.

O loiro teve que se conter para não gemer ainda mais alto quando sentiu a mão de Jared substituir a sua, segurando seu membro de um jeito um pouco hesitante no começo, mas logo seguindo seus instintos e o masturbando de um jeito que o levava à loucura.

Seus corpos estavam quentes e suados, um se empurrando na mão do outro, em busca de alívio. Logo o orgasmo veio com toda força, fazendo seus corpos estremecerem. Jensen beijou Jared enquanto se derramava na mão dele, sentindo o líquido quente do outro escorrer pela sua. Ficaram ainda por um longo tempo abraçados, ofegantes, Jared com a cabeça sobre o peito do loiro, que fazia um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, Jared apenas ouvia as batidas do coração de Jensen, sem querer pensar no que tinham acabado de fazer. Tudo o que queria era poder ficar ali, nos braços do outro, para sempre.

Por um instante Jensen ficou preocupado com o silêncio do mais novo, mas quando sentiu ele se enroscar em seu corpo e deitar a cabeça em seu peito, percebeu que nenhuma palavra poderia expressar o que estava sentindo.

Nunca pensou que seria capaz de se sentir feliz e completo com alguém, mas naquele momento, ousaria dizer que sim, isso era possível. Tocou os cabelos do moreno, sentindo sua maciez, se dando conta do quanto o desejava... Queria muito mais, e por um momento se amaldiçoou por sequer ter tirado sua camiseta, para poder sentir a respiração de Jared em seu peito.

Tinha sido tudo tão inesperado, acontecido tão naturalmente... Sabia que Jay carregava muitos traumas consigo e que teria que ir devagar, mas isto não seria um problema. O amava demais e não se importaria em esperar o tempo que ele precisasse. Queria muito poder livrá-lo daquele pesadelo em que vivia. Gostaria de fazê-lo se abrir e superar tudo aquilo, mas sabia que teria que dar um passo de cada vez.

Também temia pelo seu irmão... Tinha certeza de que ele iria surtar quando descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiu que aquele seria um problema para mais tarde. Jared era a sua prioridade agora.

- O que você tanto pensa? – Jared se apoiou em um cotovelo e o olhava, curioso.

- Estava pensando que... Eu quero repetir isso muitas vezes. – Jensen se aproximou do ouvido de Jared e sussurrou a última frase, arrancando um lindo sorriso do mais novo. – Eu amo quando você sorri assim. – O loiro deslizou o polegar pelo rosto de Jared, contornando as covinhas que se formaram ali.

- Você parecia preocupado...

- Eu me preocupo com você. Mas é melhor deixar as preocupações de lado... Isso tudo está sendo bom demais e eu não quero que acabe.

- Eu também não.

- Então me beija? – Jensen sorriu e teve seu pedido atendido prontamente.

- Você tem uma boca tentadora... – Jared falou quando seus lábios se separaram.

- É, eu sei. – Jensen brincou e o outro rolou os olhos.

- Eu lembrei de uma coisa agora e fiquei curioso...

- Do quê? – Jared sorriu.

- Aquela garota da escola por quem você era apaixonado... A que era mais velha que você, como era mesmo o nome dela?

- Sandy. Mas eu não era apaixonado. – Jared se sentou, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

- Você vivia correndo atrás dela. – Jensen se sentou ao seu lado e puxou o cobertor sobre as pernas de ambos.

- Ela era gostosa. - Jared sorriu com a lembrança.

- Você conseguiu ficar com ela? Depois que eu fui embora?

- Você não acha que está sendo curioso demais?

- Eu sou seu tio, eu tenho o direito de saber! – Jensen fez uma cara de autoritário.

- Você é um idiota, Jen! – O mais novo lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Vocês transaram? - Jensen cutucou o moreno, o provocando.

- Sim! - Jared por fim respondeu. – Mas só no ano seguinte... No verão ela saiu da escola e eu nunca mais a vi.

- E teve mais alguém?

- Ela foi a única com quem eu transei, Jen. – Jared falou sem olhar para o loiro, ligeiramente constrangido.

- E por quem você se apaixonou também?

- Não é melhor a gente ir dormir? O Jeff vai nos chamar cedo amanhã. – O moreno tentou mudar de assunto, visivelmente incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

- Você pode me contar, sabia? Eu te contei sobre o Ian... Não tem nada do que você deva que se envergonhar.

Jared ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mordendo o lábio inferior, ligeiramente inseguro.

- Teve um garoto que estudava comigo no último ano, ele... Ele entrou no colégio depois da metade do ano, e... Eu não sei se eu estava apaixonado, mas... Eu me sentia atraído por ele. Com o tempo eu... Eu percebi o jeito que ele me olhava, que ele sorria pra mim, e... E-eu achei que fosse correspondido, sabe? – Jared falou com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados, fazendo o coração de Jensen apertar.

- Nós conversávamos, mas só como amigos, e... Depois de algum tempo, teve um dia, depois da aula, ele pediu se podia me acompanhar. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estranhei, eu fiquei... – Jared apertou os lábios e olhou Jensen pelo canto do olho. – Eu fiquei animado e... Bom, nós fomos caminhando e conversando, até chegar em um cruzamento...

_**Flashback on**_

- Por que você parou? Algum problema?

- Não, é que... Eu não costumo ir por este caminho. É mais longe, e... – Jared ficou levemente envergonhado por ter que falar aquilo.

- E?

- O meu pai acha que não é seguro.

- Hey! - Alex sorriu e segurou a mão de Jared, tentando convencê-lo. – Eu estou com você, não estou? E é bom que seja mais longe, assim nós podemos ficar mais tempo juntos. – O sorriso do loiro era encantador.

- Ok. Acho que não tem problema se eu for por aí uma vez só. – O moreno sorriu ao perceber que o outro não largara sua mão quando continuaram a caminhar.

Conversaram mais intimamente depois disso, e Jared ficou cada vez mais encantado com Alex.

- Vem comigo! – O loiro puxou Jared pela mão quando chegaram em frente a um galpão abandonado, longe de vizinhos e que ficava em um terreno que dava para os fundos do ferro velho.

- Espera, Alex. Não é seguro aqui, melhor nós irmos embora.

- Está com medo do quê? Esse lugar é perfeito! Ninguém irá nos ver ou nos atrapalhar aqui. – O loiro tirou a mochila dos ombros de Jared e a colocou no chão, em um canto.

Já estava anoitecendo e o local era um pouco assustador. Parte das paredes tinham sido demolidas, e o chão era de concreto.

- Nós podemos nos encontrar sempre aqui. O que você me diz? – Alex se aproximou, colocando Jared contra a parede.

O moreno gemeu baixinho ao sentir as mãos do loiro entrando por sua camisa, apertando sua carne e lhe causando arrepios. Os lábios do outro deslizaram por sua mandíbula e seu pescoço, então refizeram o mesmo caminho até alcançar sua boca, o beijando com urgência.

- Você gosta disso? – A voz rouca em seu ouvido o deixou ainda mais excitado, e já nem se lembrava que já passara da hora de voltar para casa.

Alex desceu sua mão até o membro duro de Jared, o apertando por cima do jeans. – Você gostaria de ser fodido por mim, não gostaria? – Alex sussurrou novamente, fazendo o moreno gemer ao ser tocado daquela maneira. – Responde pra mim, Jared... Você quer? – O loiro o provocava, fazendo todo o seu corpo estremecer de desejo.

-Q-quero. – Jared respondeu, tímido, com a voz tão baixa que Alex mal conseguiu ouvir.

E então o moreno ficou sem entender nada quando Alex de repente se afastou, começando a rir e acabando em gargalhadas.

- Você ouviu isso, brother? Ele quer! – Alex continuou rindo e Jared, sem saber com quem ele falava, ajuntou sua mochila, desconcertado, querendo correr para longe dali.

- Oh, então você estava certo. – Um homem alto e forte, que Jared reconheceu ser Roger, o irmão mais velho de Alex, apareceu detrás de uma parede. – Ele não passa de uma vadiazinha no cio.

Jared foi se afastando, andando de costas, em pânico. Sentiu seu corpo tremer e suas pernas não obedeciam sua vontade de sair correndo, parecia paralisado pelo medo.

- Olhe bem pra você, Jared... – Alex tinha um sorriso quase diabólico no rosto. - Você acreditou mesmo que eu iria me apaixonar? Você é patético! Não passa de um cara esquisito... Eu nunca senti nada além de nojo de você, sua bicha! – As palavras atingiram Jared diretamente no coração, o fazendo se sentir tão pequeno, tão humilhado que só queria poder sumir dali.

- E-eu... s-só.. só quero ir embora. – Jared pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, quando o irmão de Alex o segurou, impedindo que saísse do galpão.

- Ir embora? – Roger riu com sarcasmo - Mas você parecia tão empolgado, se esfregando no meu irmão... Nós podemos fazer uma festinha aqui. Você não estava querendo ser fodido agora há pouco?

- P-por favor? – Jared implorou, olhando de Roger para Alex, seu coração disparado no peito, o medo descontrolado e a raiva que sentia de si mesmo por ter sido tão ingênuo.

O primeiro grito de dor veio quando sentiu seu corpo sendo atirado contra a parede de concreto, machucando suas costas e batendo a cabeça com força.

- Nós vamos tirar essa doença de dentro de você. – Roger agarrou Jared pelos cabelos e o ergueu. – E se gritar, eu prometo que você vai se arrepender.

A partir daí foi uma sequência de socos, em seu rosto e estômago, o deixando sem fôlego e se contorcendo de dor. Quando não conseguiu mais se manter de pé, caindo deitado no chão, foi chutado nas costas, na cabeça e entre as pernas, sentindo uma dor excruciante.

Já não tinha mais forças para gritar ou tentar se defender, quando sentiu sua roupa sendo arrancada e o seu corpo sendo virado de bruços sobre o concreto áspero.

- Não! Não... por favor! – Jared implorava num fio de voz, sentindo toda a humilhação e a dor de ter seu corpo invadido com brutalidade.

- Não era isso o que você queria? Hein? Seu viadinho de merda! – Alex falava entre uma estocada e outra, enquanto seu irmão segurava a cabeça de Jared contra o chão, impedindo que ele se mexesse.

Quando o mais novo terminou, foi a vez de Roger fazer o mesmo, erguendo o quadril do moreno e metendo com força.

Jared sentia seu corpo sendo rasgado a cada nova investida, o sangue quente escorria por suas coxas e, sem forças para falar ou gritar, ele pedia mentalmente para que aquela tortura terminasse. Só queria morrer para poder não sentir mais nada, para ficar livre de toda aquela dor e humilhação.

- Ele está sangrando... – A voz de Alex parecia preocupada. – O que nós vamos fazer com ele?

- Só deixe-o aí. Venha! Vamos embora!

Foi o que Jared conseguira ouvir antes de perder os sentidos. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, não ouviu mais nada e por um momento pensou estar morto. Mas a dor em todo o seu corpo, o gosto de sangue e vômito em sua boca o fizeram acordar para a realidade.

Não tinha nenhuma noção de que horas eram, de quanto tempo ficara apagado. Pensou em se levantar, mas a dor o impediu. Não queria ser encontrado por ninguém, não queria que Jeffrey o visse daquela maneira, mas sabia que precisava sair dali. Talvez fosse o seu instinto de sobrevivência falando mais alto, pois mesmo sangrando e com muita dor, foi arrastando seu corpo nu pelo piso de concreto, até conseguir chegar do lado de fora.

Encostou a cabeça no capim úmido e frio. Chorar era a única coisa que conseguia fazer, estava em seu limite, quando até mesmo seu peito doía pelo esforço.

Apagou por mais algum tempo, e então ouviu a voz de Jim Beaver, que parecia tão distante, quase não acreditando que fosse real. Não importava de que maneira, tudo o que queria era que aquele pesadelo acabasse...

_**Flashback off**_

Jensen estava horrorizado com o que ouvira, e não sabia o que dizer, então apenas envolveu Jared em seus braços e chorou junto com ele. Não conseguia entender como um ser humano podia ser capaz de fazer algo tão cruel e tão covarde... Sentia tanto ódio e tanta dor dentro de si, mas sabia que não era hora para pensar naquilo.

E o que mais doía era saber que tinha culpa em parte do que tinha acontecido. Se não tivesse ido embora, fugido de uma maneira tão covarde, talvez nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

- Eu sinto muito, Jay! – Jensen finalmente falou, entre lágrimas. – Eu devia estar com você. Por favor, me perdoe...

- A culpa foi minha, Jen. Eu desobedeci o meu pai... E eu quis que o Alex me tocasse... Eu deixei... – Jared tinha muita dor e mágoa na voz.

- Não! Não foi culpa sua. Todo mundo desobedece o pai uma vez ou outra, Jay. E o que eles fizeram... Foi covarde demais, você não tinha como impedir.

- Foi minha culpa, sim...

- Não! Você não pode se culpar por ter desejado alguém, Jay. Isso não é errado, você tinha dezessete anos, era perfeitamente natural que você tivesse vontades... Você só se apaixonou pela pessoa errada, e descobriu isso da maneira mais cruel possível, mas não foi culpa sua, você não tinha como saber.

- Eu nunca contei pro Jeffrey, porque... Eu não queria que ele soubesse. Eu tinha medo que ele me mandasse embora, eu...

- Não, Jay... Eu entendo o quanto deve ser difícil contar isso para alguém, mas o Jeffrey jamais te julgaria por isso. Eu tenho certeza, Jay, ele te ama demais, ele jamais ficaria contra você.

- Eu também tinha medo que... Que ele fosse tentar matá-los, se eu dissesse quem eles eram... Depois do que aconteceu, ele andava armado, Jen. Por muito tempo eu tive muito ódio do Alex e eu desejei que ele morresse... Mas se o meu pai fizesse alguma coisa, ele acabaria preso e eu nunca iria me perdoar.

- Então você preferiu deixá-los impunes? Eu não estou te julgando, eu só quero entender...

- Foi muita... Muita humilhação, e eu não queria que ninguém soubesse. Eles foram embora da cidade depois daquilo. Provavelmente ficaram com medo de alguém descobrir. Eu fiquei muito tempo querendo morrer, pensando em uma maneira de acabar com aquelas lembranças. Mesmo depois que o meu corpo sarou, eu não tive coragem nem de voltar pra escola. Eu só queria ficar sozinho, no meu quarto, não queria falar com ninguém.

- Você nunca contou isso a mais ninguém? – Jensen ficou imaginando a dor que tinha sido carregar tudo aquilo sozinho.

- Não.

- Eu ainda posso matá-los se você quiser. – Jensen nunca pensou poder sentir tanto ódio dentro de si.

- O Roger está morto, Jen. E o Alex está preso, bem longe daqui.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu acompanhei as notícias. Eles foram pegos em flagrante, tentando estuprar um garoto de treze anos. Roger levou um tiro no peito e Alex tentou fugir, mas foi pego. Talvez se eu os tivesse denunciado, eles não teriam feito isso com o garoto, não é? – Jared esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas. - Eu também quis matá-los muitas vezes, mas... Acho que eu sou um covarde, mesmo.

- Não, você não é. E eu fico feliz que você tenha mantido o seu coração puro, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Que você não deixou o ódio tomar conta.

- Ainda machuca tanto... Eu só queria poder apagar essas lembranças, mas...

- Elas não podem ser apagadas, Jay. Mas você pode aprender a viver com elas. A seguir sua vida, a vencer os seus medos...

- Você conseguiu? – Jared o olhou, esperançoso.

- Não. Mas talvez nós possamos tentar isso juntos, não é?

A cama era quase pequena, mas servia no momento para que pudessem dormir juntos, esperando que a manhã lhes trouxesse um pouco de alivio às dores do passado, apenas por estar um nos braços do outro.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:  
**

**Priscilla:** Se arrependeu de ter ficado com raiva do Jensen? rsrs... Mas é normal a gente acabar julgando, não é? Sim, as coisas estão se encaminhando, finalmente! rsrs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Luluzinha:** É, Jensen foi corajoso em contar a verdade, mas o Jeffrey merecia saber, não é? Ah, que bom que você gostou da cena... As coisas irão acontecer devagar entre eles, afina,l Jay tem muitos traumas. Beijokas!

**Sol:** Ameaça de palmadas? Que isso? huahuahua *medo* Estou me desdobrando para conseguir atualizar, viu? Às vezes a coisa simplesmente não flui... Mas nada que um chicotinho não resolva... hahaha. Suas dúvidas serão esclarecidas mais pra frente, só posso revelar um pouquinho de cada vez, né? rsrs. Beijos, linda!

**Clau:** Que bom que você entende o Jensen... E concordo, tem gente que tenta e não consegue sair deste mundo. É triste demais. Doida pra saber o que vai acontecer quando Jeffrey descobrir? Tadinhos! rsrs... Beijos, amore! Adorei seus comentários!_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta do capítulo:** Pérola (Clau, peguei sua beta emprestada por duas semanas, mas prometo devolvê-la inteirinha, ok? kkkkkkkk)_**  
**_

* * *

_**Sombras do Passado **_

_**Capítulo 11 **_

Na manhã de segunda, o trabalho na oficina corria normalmente. A única diferença, que não podia ser percebida por mais ninguém, a não ser Jensen e Jared, eram seus corações batendo rápido demais, e os olhares cúmplices que trocavam entre si.

- Eu quero muito te beijar... - Jensen falou baixinho, debruçado sobre o motor do carro, enquanto Jared estava do lado oposto.

- Você está louco, Jen? - Jared corou. - O meu pai vai matar a gente!

- Não se ele não nos vir...

- É muito arriscado. – Jared sussurrava, com medo de que alguém os ouvisse.

- A gente faz um intervalo daqui a pouco. Vou te esperar atrás da prensa, no ferro velho. O Jim não está trabalhando com ela hoje.

Assim que Jensen desapareceu atrás de algumas carcaças no ferro velho, o coração de Jared passou a bater acelerado. Sentia um misto de ansiedade, medo e uma vontade louca de largar tudo o que estava fazendo e ir atrás dele.

- Onde está o Jensen? - A voz de Jeffrey fez o moreno se sobressaltar.

- Hã? Ah, ele foi... Fazer um lanche, eu acho... - Jared tentou disfarçar, era péssimo com mentiras.

- Eu vou fazer uma entrega com o Jim. O Chad está de folga hoje, então vocês dois tomem conta da oficina, ok? Devo voltar dentro de umas duas horas.

- Ok. - Jared respondeu sem olhar para o seu pai.

- Está tudo bem com você? - Jeffrey o olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim. Tudo bem. - Jared esperou ter soado convincente.

- Certo... Até mais então.

Assim que o carro de Jeffrey desapareceu de suas vistas, Jared abandonou o carro em que estavam trabalhando, olhou ao redor para se certificar de que não havia nenhum cliente chegando e então foi atrás de Jensen no ferro velho.

O loiro já estava ficando angustiado e perdendo as esperanças, mas assim que viu Jared se aproximar, abriu um enorme sorriso e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Fiquei com medo que você não viesse. - Jensen confessou.

- O meu pai saiu com o Jim... - Jared se aproximou do carro onde Jensen estava sentado sobre o capô, um pouco sem graça.

- Ótimo. O Chad está de folga, então não tem risco nenhum de sermos flagrados aqui. Vem cá... - Jensen estendeu as mãos para que o moreno viesse até ele.

O loiro ficou de pé e os dois apenas se olharam por um instante, então envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura de Jared, colando seus corpos e tomando os lábios do moreno num beijo cheio de paixão.

O mais novo correspondeu ao beijo, suas línguas brincando e explorando a boca um do outro... Jensen girou seu corpo e colocou o moreno contra o carro, o prensando com seu corpo e se esfregando nele, enquanto suas mãos entraram pela camiseta de Jared, apertando sua carne e sentindo o seu calor...

O loiro estava completamente excitado e então se deu conta que havia algo de errado. Para o seu desespero, o tremor que vinha do corpo do mais novo não era de desejo, era medo... O moreno tinha parado de corresponder às suas carícias e parecia ter travado, como acontecera da primeira vez que o abraçara na oficina.

- Jay? – Jensen se afastou um pouco e tocou seu rosto com cuidado. O moreno tinha os olhos fechados com força, os punhos fechados e a respiração acelerada. – Me desculpe, eu... – O loiro de repente não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. – Eu não quis...

Jensen mal teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, Jared o empurrou para o lado e saiu correndo em disparada, em direção a casa. Jensen esperou alguns minutos, tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido e se acalmar, para só então ir atrás dele.

Quando entrou no quarto que dividiam, Jared estava sentado na cama, de cabeça baixa e abraçando os próprios joelhos.

- Jay... – Jensen tocou em sua mão, mas o moreno a afastou. – Me desculpe, eu... Eu não quis forçar nada, eu...

- Eu sei. – Jared falou com a voz embargada, mas sem levantar os olhos. – Você não fez nada de errado, Jensen. Eu é que... E-eu não consigo... Me desculpe! – O moreno finalmente o encarou e estava com os olhos vermelhos, havia chorado.

- Eu fui... Rápido demais, eu sei... Mas é que... Eu te desejo tanto! – Jensen passou os dedos pelos cabelos do moreno, afastando os fios que lhe caíam na testa.

- Eu também, Jen, mas... É mais forte do que eu, eu não consigo controlar...

- Eu sei. Eu entendo e só quero te ajudar, mas... Pra isso você também precisa querer. O Jeffrey me falou que você não quis se tratar, e...

- Eu não preciso de um psicólogo! – Jared se levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela do quarto.

- Não precisa? – Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado. – Eu sei que é difícil conversar sobre o que aconteceu, Jay...

- Não, você não sabe! – O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente nervoso. – Eu não quero ficar falando sobre isso, será que você não entende?

- Sim, eu entendo... Mas eu também sei que se você continuar recusando ajuda profissional, nunca mais vai conseguir ter uma vida normal, Jay.

- Então talvez seja melhor você ficar longe de mim... – Jared falou magoado, e fez menção de sair do quarto, quando Jensen o segurou pelo braço.

- Não. Eu não vou desistir de você. Nunca! Eu vou estar do seu lado, mesmo que você não queria ser tocado, mesmo que eu só possa ficar te olhando e te amando à distância. Não adianta você tentar fugir de mim. Eu só quero que você pense a respeito, Jay... E se eu estou pedindo isso é porque eu te amo demais e quero ver você feliz novamente.

- Eu estou bem, Jensen. – Jared falou com a voz embargada, olhando para a janela.

- Não, você não está. Eu vejo nos seus olhos a vontade que você tem de sair comigo por aí, como nos velhos tempos. Mas você recusa meus convites por medo... E eu não estou te culpando, eu sei o quão confortável é ficar dentro de casa, onde você sabe que ninguém vai te machucar ou te olhar torto e te julgar por qualquer coisa... Mas a vida não é só isso. Você é tão jovem, tão inteligente e tão cheio de energia... Você tem tanto pra viver, Jay... Tanto o que conhecer nesse mundo. Sabe... Quando eu penso que joguei os últimos cinco anos da minha vida fora, eu me arrependo tanto! Quando eu penso em quanta coisa boa eu podia ter feito, quando... – Jensen engoliu em seco. – E esse tempo não volta Jay... Tudo o que você deixar de fazer agora, vai se arrepender algum dia. E por mais que eu ou o Jeff queiramos te ajudar, só você mesmo pode fazer isso.

Jared não conseguiu dizer nada, sabia que Jensen estava certo, que precisava vencer os seus medos, mas lhe faltava coragem. Cada vez que falava naquilo, era como se a ferida voltasse a ficar exposta em seu peito, e aquilo doía tanto!

- Eu vou voltar pra oficina, você pode ficar aqui se quiser... Eu me viro por lá. – Jensen por fim falou, ao ver que o mais novo não demonstrava nenhuma reação.

- x -

Naquela noite, o clima durante o jantar não foi dos melhores. Jeffrey conversou um pouco com Jared, mas não dirigiu nem uma palavra sequer ao seu irmão. Jensen sabia que merecia aquele tratamento de gelo, mas nem por isso doía menos ser ignorado daquela maneira.

Quando, alguns dias depois, a indiferença do mais velho para consigo ainda persistia, Jensen decidiu que era hora de conversarem. Pediu gentilmente que Jared lhes desse um tempo a sós e abordou Jeffrey na cozinha, quando este terminava de preparar o jantar.

- Então vai ser assim? - Jensen se serviu de um copo d'água e encostou no balcão, ao lado de onde Jeffrey estava.

- Assim como? - O mais velho respondeu sem levantar o olhar do que estava fazendo.

- Vai continuar me ignorando por quanto tempo?

- Oh. - Jeffrey parou de picar a salada e o encarou. - Eu não estou te ignorando, só estou dando um tempo para esfriar minha cabeça. Mas se você tem pressa, podemos ter esta conversa logo e acabar com isso de uma vez.

- Sim, eu prefiro. Você já me deu um sermão por causa das drogas. O que mais está te incomodando?

- Desde quando você se relaciona com homens? – Jeffrey foi direto ao assunto.

- Acredite você ou não, o Ian foi o único.

- Certo. E você estava chapado demais para se importar se estava transando com homens ou mulheres, ou já era algo que...

- Não, eu... Eu já tinha tido o interesse antes, só nunca... – Jensen engoliu em seco, se dando conta do quanto era difícil admitir aquilo para o seu irmão.

- Por isso foi embora daqui?

- Não, não foi por isso...

- Eu ainda não estou convencido. Você sai da cidade com a maior fama de garanhão, pois vivia pegando qualquer garota que cruzava o seu caminho, e quando volta, me diz que...

- E desde quando você é homofóbico? Sério, eu não conhecia esse seu lado.

- Eu não sou homofóbico. Você sabe disso... Só que eu praticamente te criei, Jensen e você nunca deu nenhum indício de ser homossexual, só isso. Está sendo complicado pra mim assimilar. Cada vez eu consigo entender menos o que você fez durante o tempo em que esteve longe! Eu já não te conheço mais, Jensen! Não sei mais o que esperar de você. - Jeffrey tinha tristeza na voz.

- Eu sei que fiz muita burrada, Jeff. Fiz escolhas erradas, e está sendo difícil consertar o estrago que elas causaram, mas... Mas eu não mudei tanto assim. Eu vou provar que você ainda pode confiar em mim, eu prometo.

- Assim eu espero Jensen. Assim eu espero... Agora vá chamar o Jared, o jantar está pronto. – Jeffrey voltou a fazer a salada e não disse mais nada.

Era o seu jeito de resolver as coisas, e Jensen sabia que dentro de alguns dias tudo voltaria a ficar bem entre eles, mas doía muito ver o olhar de decepção no rosto do seu irmão.

Mais tarde no quarto, Jensen se deitou na cama junto de Jared e deixou que o mais novo deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. Depois do último episódio em que o moreno fugira dele no ferro velho, estava levando as coisas ainda mais devagar.

Apesar da vontade de ir adiante, estava se contentando, no momento, em poder apenas beijar e ficar junto de Jared. Ao menos podia sentir o calor do seu corpo e, vez ou outra, quando conseguia vencer as barreiras do mais novo, conseguia um pouco mais de intimidade, como já havia acontecido antes.

- Eu estou me sentindo péssimo em relação ao Jeff. – Jensen por fim falou, depois de algum tempo ali deitado, com Jared em seus braços. - Ele ainda está puto comigo, e com toda razão. As coisas que eu fiz... Contrariei tudo o que ele sempre me ensinou e sei que o magoei muito com isso. Mas sei que posso mostrar a ele que eu não mudei tanto assim. Que eu ainda sou o mesmo Jensen que ele criou, e que estou disposto a tentar reconquistar a confiança dele. Só que... Ao mesmo tempo eu... Eu sei que o estou traindo mais uma vez, entende? Quando ele descobrir sobre nós ele só vai ficar ainda mais decepcionado.

- Não é só culpa sua...

- Não. Não é culpa minha, nem sua, mas... Não é isso o que ele vai entender.

- E se a gente contar pra ele?

- Agora? Eu tenho certeza que ele vai me mandar embora daqui. Talvez fosse mesmo o mais acertado a fazer. Seria mais justo com ele, mas... Eu não quero perder você, Jay. Eu não posso ir embora justamente agora, eu já não consigo imaginar mais a minha vida longe de você.

Jensen sentia-se quebrado por dentro. Talvez estivesse pagando pelos erros que cometera, mas aquilo machucava muito. De um lado, o amor que sentia por Jared que, apesar de todas as dificuldades, era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido em sua vida. Do outro, a lealdade por seu irmão.

Jeffrey tinha sido sempre mais do que um irmão ou um pai para ele, e não merecia ser traído daquela maneira. Mas por mais compreensivo e centrado que seu irmão fosse, não aceitaria fácil aquele relacionamento, e contar a ele seria o mesmo que abrir mão de Jared.

Jensen olhou para o moreno que agora dormia, ainda deitado com a cabeça em seu peito. Coisas horríveis tinham acontecido a ele, coisas que queria poder apagar da sua mente... Precisava encontrar uma maneira de ajudá-lo, de convencê-lo a aceitar ajuda profissional.

Sabia que Jared precisava muito de Jeffrey. Ele tinha sido o seu porto seguro quando tudo acontecera, e aquela casa era o seu refúgio. Portanto, não ousaria tentar tirá-lo dali, caso seu irmão descobrisse a verdade e viesse a ser um problema entre eles.

Por esta razão, por mais que se sentisse mal por estar escondendo algo dele, estava decidido a manter segredo. Se Jeffrey algum dia viesse a odiá-lo por isso, era um risco que tinha que correr...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Nota da beta: **_ Esclarecendo que sou a beta deste capítulo, não houve nenhuma luta no gel com a TaXXti, ta? Ela vai voltar! Mas muito me honra poder trabalhar como beta da primeira autora que eu admirei no ff. Net. Ainda mais numa fic que foi lindamente escrita para me presentear. Agradeço por ter me convocado querida Diva! E querida amiga, que felizmente entrou para enriquecer minha vida. Beijão!

_**Resposta da autora:**_ É linda essa Pérola, não? *abraça* Só que... Poxa... Não vai ter luta no gel? (Louca pra ver as duas brigando por mim... U_U) Que sem graça vocês são! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... Obrigada pela ajuda, e também pelo carinho! Beijos!

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Priscilla:** Você usou a palavra certa, realmente é uma história de superação. Jared e Jensen tem seus fantasmas a enfrentar e quem sabe juntos eles consigam seguir em frente, não é? Será que Jeffrey vai ser tão compreensivo? rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Luluzinha:** Eu ri com o seu APFJ - Ataque pela fofura dos J's! kkk... Adorei saber que na cena do estupro consegui mostrar o que devia ser mostrado, sem apelar demais... Era exatamente o que pretendia. Obrigada pelo comentário, querida! Beijos!

**Sol:** Gostei das suas ideias sobre o que fazer com Alex... rsrs. Mas estando preso, acho que ele já teve o castigo merecido, não é? Afinal, a gente sabe o que fazem com estupradores na prisão. É revoltante o que fizeram com Jared, mas como você disse, quem sabe o Jensen, com muito amor e carinho, consiga fazê-lo superar o passado, não é? Beijos linda, adoro seus comentários!


	12. Chapter 12

Beta do capítulo: Pérola

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

No final da tarde de sexta, Jensen já estava aborrecido por aguentar o mau humor de Jeffrey, que ultimamente vinha descontado suas frustrações em cima dele, e de ficar o tempo todo indo da oficina para a casa e da casa para a oficina.

Assim que terminaram o serviço, tomou um banho e se arrumou, decidido a sair para dar uma espairecida. Afinal, ele não era de ferro.

- Você vai sair? – Jared estava parado na porta do quarto, quando o loiro terminava de se arrumar.

- Vou dar uma volta pela cidade, tomar uma cerveja em algum lugar... Você vem comigo? – Perguntou esperançoso.

- Não.

- Tudo bem então. Eu não demoro. – Jensen pegou seu casaco, as chaves do carro de Jeffrey e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Ainda olhou pelo retrovisor do carro e sentiu seu coração partir, ao pensar que Jared ficaria chateado por ele sair sozinho.

Durante toda a semana, tinha tentado convencê-lo a sair de casa de todas as maneiras. Talvez estivesse sendo até um pouco cruel, mas como Jared não mudava de ideia, resolveu tomar uma atitude um pouco mais drástica. Sabia que se concordasse com ele e ficasse em casa, o moreno jamais faria um esforço para sair da proteção daquelas quatro paredes.

Passou algumas horas no bar, jogando sinuca e conversando com os amigos. Quando voltou para casa já passava das dez da noite. Entrou no quarto e Jared continuou sentado na cama, lendo seu livro sem dizer uma palavra.

- Hey! – Jensen demonstrou falsa empolgação. – Tudo bem por aí? – O loiro sorriu forçado ao ver que não recebia resposta. – Uma pena você não ter ido, estava divertido. Encontrei alguns amigos por lá. – Jensen tirou os sapatos e se sentou na cama. - Vai ficar aí emburrado a noite inteira?

- Eu não estou emburrado. Só estou tentando ler, se você não percebeu. – Jared respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Oh, claro que eu percebi. Afinal você não faz outra coisa, a não ser ler esse maldito livro, não é? – Jensen falou com mais rispidez do que desejava.

- E por que você não volta pros seus amigos e me deixa em paz? – Jared largou o livro em cima do criado mudo, magoado, e puxou o cobertor, se cobrindo até a cabeça.

- Jay? – Jensen o chamou, querendo conversar, mas foi ignorado. – Me desculpe... Eu não quis... – O loiro suspirou frustrado. - Agora você está agindo feito uma criança mimada, sabia? – Como continuou sendo ignorado, Jensen simplesmente apagou as luzes e foi dormir. Conhecia as manias de Jared como a palma da sua mão, e sabia quando era hora de desistir.

No sábado à tarde, já que o mais novo continuava emburrado, Jensen decidiu que não daria o braço a torcer. Como sabia que seus amigos iriam jogar futebol com o pessoal do bairro, decidiu que iria ao jogo, mesmo que Jared não concordasse. Uma hora o moreno sairia de casa, nem que fosse na marra!

- O pessoal vai jogar futebol de salão no ginásio. Eu vou dar uma olhada, você quer ir comigo? – Jensen convidou, enquanto terminava de se arrumar.

- Não, obrigado. – Jared respondeu sem parecer emburrado desta vez.

- Sabe Jay, eu queria muito que você fosse comigo. – Jensen falou com sinceridade. – Faz muito tempo que não saímos juntos, e... Na volta podíamos passar lá no riacho, como nos velhos tempos... O que você me diz?

- Eu não me sinto bem nesses lugares, Jen. Me desculpe. E... Eu fiquei de ajudar o meu pai com o carro, então... – Jared deu de ombros, tentando mostrar que estava tudo bem, mas falhou terrivelmente.

- Tá... Se você mudar de ideia e quiser aparecer por lá mais tarde, sabe onde me encontrar. Ficarei te esperando. – Jensen falou sem muita esperança.

Jensen pegou uma carona com um amigo e Jared ajudou Jeffrey a consertar o carro, conforme prometido. Depois de terminar, tomou um banho e ficou vagando pela casa, angustiado.

Queria muito ter ido com Jensen ver o jogo, mas sabia que teria muita gente lá, como de costume. Como conseguiria lidar com aquele medo que sentia cada vez que ficava diante das pessoas? Sentia-se frustrado consigo mesmo e no fundo, tinha medo que Jensen acabasse se cansando dele, já que tinha que sair sempre sozinho.

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo. Jensen era um homem lindo e cheio de vida. Gostava de sair e de se divertir... Como iria se contentar com alguém que mal conseguia sair de dentro de casa sem entrar em pânico? Que tinha medo das pessoas e que não suportava nem mesmo ser tocado?

"_Eu não vou desistir de você. Nunca! Eu estarei ao seu lado, mesmo que você não queria ser tocado, mesmo que eu possa ficar apenas te olhando e te amando à distância. Não adianta você tentar fugir de mim."_

Ao se lembrar das palavras de Jensen, sentiu seu coração se acalmar. Tinha muita vontade de estar lá com ele, de sair, de tentar levar uma vida normal... Mas o medo sempre acabava vencendo e isso só o fazia se sentir ainda pior. Talvez precisasse mesmo de ajuda, mas a ideia de falar sobre o que acontecera para um desconhecido o deixava apavorado.

Voltou para o quarto e pegou seu livro. Mas de repente, o que Jensen dissera num momento de raiva veio à sua memória. _"Afinal você não faz outra coisa, a não ser ler esse maldito livro!" _Ele tinha toda razão. – Jared suspirou, ainda mais frustrado consigo mesmo. Afinal, o que estava fazendo com sua vida?

Precisava deixar o passado para trás, tentar seguir em frente, mas para isso teria que enfrentar os seus medos. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem e suas pernas paralisarem com o simples fato de pensar a respeito. Mas a sua consciência lhe dizia que precisava tentar, que teria que se esforçar e lutar para superar aquilo tudo. Se não por si mesmo, ao menos por Jensen...

- Pai? Eu posso pegar o seu carro emprestado? – Jared pegou sua jaqueta e foi decidido até a oficina, onde Jeffrey ainda estava limpando e guardando as ferramentas.

- O meu... Carro? – Jeffrey não tinha problemas em emprestá-lo, mas ficou realmente surpreso com o pedido do filho. – Claro!

- Eu vou encontrar com o Jensen lá no ginásio, ele foi ver o pessoal jogar. – Jared se justificou, ao perceber a cara de espanto do seu pai.

- Ótimo! – Jeffrey sorriu, ainda não acreditando. – Só... Dirija com cuidado, por favor.

Jensen quase não acreditou quando olhou em direção à entrada e viu Jared chegar. Pulou da arquibancada e caminhou em sua direção, encontrando-o na metade do caminho.

- Eu não acredito... Você veio! – O loiro sorriu abertamente, mas tinha vontade de envolvê-lo nos braços e beijá-lo ali, na frente de todo mundo.

- Eu não devia... – Jared olhou ao redor, respirando fundo e tentando controlar sua ansiedade.

Jensen ficou preocupado ao perceber o quanto o outro estava branco. Ele não parecia nada bem, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz por ver que tivera coragem de ir até ali.

- Vem, vamos lá pra fora. – O loiro passou um braço sobre o ombro do mais novo, tentando passar-lhe segurança. – Está melhor? – Perguntou quando se encostaram ao carro de Jeffrey, no estacionamento.

- Você pode voltar pro jogo, Jen. Eu não quero te atrapalhar.

- Atrapalhar? Você está brincando? Eu estou muito feliz por você ter vindo, Jay... Muito feliz!

- Eu não consigo Jen. – Jared falou sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu tentei, mas eu não consigo. Eu estava a ponto de desmaiar lá dentro, com as pessoas me olhando, e...

- Eu sei. Mas você enfrentou seu medo e veio até aqui. Foi um grande passo, Jay. Acredite! Eu estou muito orgulhoso e feliz por você. – O loiro o abraçou apertado, fazendo-o sentir-se seguro. – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

- Pra onde?

- Não te falei que poderíamos passar lá no riacho? – Jensen sorriu e deu uma piscadinha nada inocente.

- E o jogo? Você não queria ver?

- O jogo não pode competir com sua companhia. – O loiro entrou no carro no banco do carona, esperando que Jared dirigisse.

O moreno estacionou o carro próximo a velha ponte de madeira, dando risadas quando Jensen saiu correndo em direção a ela.

- Vamos! – O loiro gritou quando já estava na trilha que levava até a velha árvore. Seu sorriso e empolgação eram contagiantes.

Jared o seguiu e ao chegarem no local, Jensen o envolveu em seus braços e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Eu queria poder fazer isso o tempo todo. – O loiro falou quando suas bocas se separaram, em busca de ar.

- Eu também. - Jared sorriu e o beijou novamente. Sentia-se feliz. – Ainda bem que ninguém vem aqui.

- Você acha que a água está muito fria? – Jensen o puxou em direção ao riacho.

- Você está doido? – O moreno deu risadas, mas tinha que admitir que era tentador.

Jensen começou a tirar suas roupas, sob o olhar atento do outro.

- Feche os olhos ou vire-se pro outro lado. – O loiro brincou enquanto se despia, fingindo constrangimento, para que Jared se sentisse mais à vontade.

O moreno se virou de costas, dando risadas, e Jensen aproveitou a deixa para tirar a boxer e entrar no riacho.

- Você não vem? – O loiro provocou, respingando água na direção do mais novo, quando já estava dentro do riacho, com água até a cintura. – Está uma delícia!

Jared hesitou, mas não conseguiu resistir ao ouvir as risadas de Jensen, enquanto fazia estripulias na água, parecendo uma criança.

- Eu vou mergulhar e só voltarei à superfície quando você já estiver dentro d'água, portanto, não demore. – Jensen ameaçou em tom de brincadeira, mas queria muito que Jared viesse até ele.

O moreno viu Jensen mergulhar e respirou fundo, criando coragem, para então começar a tirar suas roupas rapidamente.

A água fria fez seu corpo arrepiar, mas Jensen o encorajou a entrar, desviando o olhar do seu corpo, para evitar que o mais novo ficasse ainda mais constrangido.

Jared por fim mergulhou, e ambos brincaram um com o outro, tentando ignorar o quanto a água estava fria. Quando o moreno começou a tremer de frio, ambos se aproximaram e Jensen o envolveu em seus braços. Estava tremendo também.

Se beijaram e permaneceram abraçados, mas logo o frio se tornou insuportável, apesar do calor dos seus corpos. Jensen saiu do riacho e pegou uma camiseta, cobrindo-se parcialmente. Entregou a outra para Jared e o ajudou a sai da água, abraçando-o forte para tentar aquecê-lo.

Desviar o olhar daquele corpo perfeito era quase uma tortura, mas assim o fez, mantendo o olhar apenas em seu rosto e o beijando suavemente, se deliciando com o gosto e o calor da sua boca macia... Seus dedos entraram pelos fios de cabelos molhados, puxando-o para si e intensificando o beijo.

Quando seus lábios se separaram e Jared se afastou, fazendo menção de se vestir, Jensen o freou...

- Ainda não. – O loiro pegou as jaquetas de ambos e estendeu sobre a grama, para que pudessem se sentar sobre elas.

Jared não se sentiu a vontade, mas fez o que o loiro pediu. Ainda nu, sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a camiseta úmida sobre o quadril. O sol fraco do fim de tarde aquecia levemente seus corpos. Jensen afastou os fios de cabelos molhados que caiam sobre o rosto do outro e beijou-lhe a face, contornando o maxilar até chegar à sua boca.

O beijo foi longo e intenso... Jensen empurrou o mais novo de leve para que deitasse as costas sobre as jaquetas, mantendo os joelhos dobrados. Beijou seu pescoço e ombros, fazendo a pele do outro se arrepiar. Sua mão acariciou o abdômen definido e o peitoral de Jared. Quando sentiu seu coração ficar acelerado, percebeu que estava avançando o sinal.

Não queria que ele entrasse em pânico e saísse correndo novamente, então recuou. Parou o que fazia e o olhou em seus olhos.

- Você sabe que eu não vou te machucar, não é? – Falou enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo da sua testa, e Jared assentiu com a cabeça. – Não vou fazer nada que não queira. Você só precisa confiar em mim...

Jensen sentiu que Jared ficou mais calmo e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Seus lábios percorreram o peito do outro, depositando beijos suaves no local.

Jared voltou a ficar tenso quando o loiro deslizou a mão pela sua coxa. Sua respiração ficou irregular e ele apertou os olhos, tentando controlar o medo.

- Abra os olhos, Jay... – Jensen pediu, mas desta vez sem parar o que fazia. – Olhe pra mim, eu sei que você consegue.

Jared obedeceu, e se apoiou nos cotovelos para manter o contato visual enquanto o mais velho explorava o seu corpo com mãos e boca. Sua respiração ficou acelerada, mas desta vez era a excitação crescendo, conforme as carícias foram se tornando mais intensas.

- Jen... – O mais novo gemeu quando o outro segurou seu membro e começou a massageá-lo, deixando-o ainda mais duro... Os gemidos se tornaram mais intensos quando sentiu o loiro passar a língua pela glande e por toda a extensão do seu pênis. Pensou que poderia gozar só com a visão do seu tio lhe chupando daquela maneira tão obscena... Jensen ora lambia, ora chupava, engolindo-o quase por inteiro.

O momento foi tão único e tão intenso, que Jared não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser no prazer que sentia. Não demorou a chegar ao ápice, e mesmo avisando Jensen que iria gozar, o loiro continuou chupando-o até que se derramasse em sua boca, gemendo o seu nome.

Depois do orgasmo intenso, Jared deitou as costas novamente e Jensen subiu para beijar-lhe os lábios. Parou para admirar o seu rosto corado, a boca entreaberta em busca de mais ar, o peito subindo e descendo, ofegante... Quando o moreno sorriu, Jensen pensou que não podia existir visão mais perfeita.

Foi pego de surpresa quando o outro se inclinou e beijou sua boca com paixão. Gemeu entre o beijo quando sentiu a mão do moreno segurar seu membro duro, que pedia por atenção.

Os movimentos eram lentos, quase torturantes, mas Jensen não iria reclamar. A tortura era deliciosa, ainda mais somada à boca de Jared explorando seu pescoço, mordendo sua pele de leve, lhe arrancando gemidos...

- Jay... Você não precisa... – Jensen desejava muito, mas não queria que o moreno fizesse nada por se sentir na obrigação de retribuir.

- Eu quero. – Jared falou com convicção, sua boca a centímetros do membro de Jensen. – Nunca fiz isso antes, mas eu posso fazer.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior em expectativa. Sentiu a língua do outro explorá-lo hesitante, da glande à base do seu pênis, como se o experimentasse. Quando o colocou na boca, parecia mais confiante, e Jensen sentiu vontade de gritar ao ter seu membro chupado pelo outro. Não só pelo prazer, mas por ser mais uma barreira vencida.

O loiro conteve sua vontade de segurá-lo pelos cabelos e foder sua boca deliciosa, na pressa de ter algum alívio. Ao invés disso, deixou Jared pegar seu ritmo, e logo estava gemendo alto e delirando de prazer. Tirou rapidamente o seu membro da boca do outro, quando sentiu o orgasmo chegando, e então gozou forte, lambuzando sua própria mão e o maxilar e pescoço do moreno.

Jared sorriu de satisfação, ao ver o estado do loiro, completamente entregue, deitado parcialmente sobre a grama. As jaquetas tinham virado um emaranhado, e Jensen pegou suas camisetas para se limparem.

- Foi perfeito! – Jensen sorriu e puxou o moreno para um beijo, então ambos se levantaram, pois a grama não estava nada confortável.

- Você é maluco, Jen! – Jared deu risadas e o beijou novamente, mas não largou o corpo do outro, envolvendo a sua cintura com os braços. – Se alguém tivesse chegado aqui, nós estaríamos ferrados.

- Nós somos malucos! – Jensen riu também. – Não me lembro de você ter reclamado alguns minutos atrás. – O loiro provocou malicioso.

- Eu sou louco por você! – Jared falou, olhando em seu olhos.

- E eu por você... Jared Tristan Padalecki. – O mais velho o beijou novamente, não conseguia se separar daqueles lábios. – Foi mais um passo, não foi? – Jensen o olhou, cheio de orgulho. – Na verdade mais de um... Você foi sozinho até o ginásio, me deixou avançar um pouco mais... E ainda me pagou um boquete! – Jensen fez uma cara de safado e ambos riram.

- Você acha que... – Jared ficou sério de repente. – Deixa pra lá... Melhor a gente se vestir e sair daqui. – O moreno se afastou do abraço e começou a se vestir, deixando a camiseta e a jaqueta de lado.

- Jay... – Jensen também se vestiu e se aproximou, tinha algo que precisavam conversar. – Eu conversei com um amigo ontem... – O loiro juntou o restante das roupas de ambos e foi falando enquanto caminhavam de volta para o carro. – O irmão dele passou por um problema sério há algum tempo, durante um assalto. É um caso totalmente diferente do seu, mas... Ele também ficou muito traumatizado, não conseguia sair de casa, e... Bom, eu peguei o nome da psicóloga com quem ele se tratou. Só pro caso de você decidir... Aceitar ajuda.

Jensen parou diante do carro, esperando para ver a reação do mais novo, mas só houve silêncio. Jared se encostou na lateral do carro e parecia concentrado demais, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Jay?

- Você contou a ele? – Jared perguntou num fio de voz, sem olhar para o loiro.

- Não. Eu falei que tive uns problemas enquanto estive fora, não entrei em detalhes. Ele me disse que ela é realmente muito boa... Além de psicóloga ela é psiquiatra também. Eu achei que seria uma boa escolha, caso você quisesse tentar. – Jensen sabia o quanto era doloroso para o moreno falar sobre aquilo, mas não via outra maneira de ajudá-lo.

- Você não vai desistir, não é? – Jared finalmente o encarou, tinha os olhos marejados.

- Você sabe que não. Podemos marcar uma consulta e eu posso ir com você, se quiser. – Jensen falou esperançoso. – Você não precisa se abrir com ela no primeiro contato, e se não gostar, não precisa voltar, nós procuramos outro... O que acha?

- Eu... Eu não sei, mas... Prometo que vou pensar a respeito. – Jared parecia confuso.

- Ótimo. Eu estarei sempre do seu lado, não importa qual for sua decisão. Nunca se esqueça disso, está bem? – Jensen o abraçou e sentiu as lágrimas do outro molharem sua camisa.

Queria poder fazer mais, fazê-lo esquecer o passado... Queria poder ajudar de alguma maneira, mas por mais que também sofresse e estivesse ao seu lado, esta luta era de Jared e, infelizmente, tudo o que podia fazer era apoiá-lo, nada mais.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Meus leitores lindos, não consegui responder individualmente as reviews do capítulo por falta de tempo, e não quis atrasar ainda mais a postagem... Me desculpem! Só queria que soubessem que amei cada comentário. Vocês são realmente uns amores e a minha fonte de inspiração (depois de Jared e Jensen, é claro! rsrs). Muito obrigada!


	13. Chapter 13

_Beta: TaXXTi_

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Já era o terceiro cigarro que Jeffrey acendia, um atrás do outro, enquanto conversavam, caminhando por entre os carros do ferro velho.

- Foi a primeira vez que ele saiu de casa sozinho em dois anos. Eu quase não pude acreditar - Falava entre uma tragada e outra, o olhar perdido no horizonte, sua mente não querendo criar falsas esperanças.

- Eu também não - Jensen abriu um meio sorriso. - Por isso eu sugeri que ele se consultasse com esta psicóloga. Ele precisa voltar a ter uma vida normal.

- Como você conseguiu convencê-lo? - Jeffrey o olhou, aquilo tinha despertado sua curiosidade.

- Não sei se consegui. Mas ele ficou de pensar sobre o assunto, já é alguma coisa - Pararam e Jensen se sentou sobre o capô do que um dia fora um Mercedes. Jeffrey se encostou na lateral.

- Eu sempre achei que você teria mais chances de conseguir algum avanço do que eu. Eu o levei quase na marra a um psicólogo e foi em vão, ele não respondia ao tratamento. Talvez fosse cedo demais... - Jeffrey ficou pensativo por um instante.

- Eu só estou tentando fazer com que ele perceba que precisa mesmo de ajuda. O Jared está confortável agora, Jeff. Ele se sente seguro aqui, no quarto dele, em casa, sempre debaixo da sua asa... Ele precisa querer sair dessa zona de conforto, precisa enfrentar os próprios medos, para então voltar a ter uma vida normal.

- Eu vou conversar com ela.

- Com quem?

- Essa psicóloga, Samanta Smith, não é? Não vou colocar o meu filho nas mãos de alguém em quem não confio. Se eu gostar dela você pode levá-lo - Jeffrey jogou o toco de cigarro no chão do ferro velho e pisou em cima.

- Está bem.

- Ele contou a você?

- O quê?

- Sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite? - Outro cigarro foi aceso sem que o mais velho se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Era um movimento automático.

- Contou, mas... Eu não sei se consigo... Talvez seja melhor você não querer saber, Jeff. Só vai fazer com que se sinta ainda pior, acredite.

- Então só me responda uma coisa. Era alguém que ele conhecia, não era?

- Era. Eu não sei se você chegou a conhecer um tal de Alex, que estudou com ele no último ano.

- Alex? Mas que filho da puta! Claro, ele esteve aqui em casa uma ou duas vezes, fazendo trabalho de aula... Eu vou matar esse desgraçado! – Jeffrey socou a lataria do carro com força, machucando a própria mão.

- Ele está preso, Jeff. Algum tempo depois, ele e o irmão tentaram estuprar outro garoto e foram pegos. Roger, o irmão mais velho, levou um tiro e morreu na hora. Alex vai ficar muitos anos na prisão – Jensen ficou preocupado com o estado do irmão, que tremia de raiva, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Se você visse o maldito... Era um garoto comum, da mesma altura que o Jared, só um pouco mais forte. Carinha de inocente. Você jamais suspeitaria que... Droga! – Jeffrey chutou a lateral do carro e deu outra tragada no cigarro – Ele devia ter me contado.

- Ele se sentiu muito humilhado, Jeff. E culpado também.

- Culpado? Como ele pode se sentir culpado pela monstruosidade que fizeram com ele? Se você o visse naquela noite, Jensen... – Jeffrey agora chorava, mal conseguindo manter o cigarro entre os dedos, de tanto que suas mãos tremiam. – Uma morte bem dolorida ainda não seria o suficiente para aqueles dois...

- Eu entendo o que você está sentindo, mas... Esse foi mais um dos motivos pelo qual o Jared não contou. Teve medo que você fizesse alguma besteira e acabasse preso por causa disso.

- A escolha era minha!

- Você era tudo o que ele tinha, Jeff! Se ele está assim agora, o que teria acontecido com ele se você fosse preso? E não adianta nada ficar remoendo o passado agora, como eu disse, você só vai sofrer ainda mais.

- Eu queria muito poder fazer alguma coisa...

- Você fez. Você cuidou dele, não cuidou? Você fez muito mais do que qualquer um aguentaria, Jeff. Não tem como apagar o que aconteceu, mas tem como deixar isso tudo para trás e seguir em frente.

- Você se tornou sábio na velhice – Jeffrey brincou, dando o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro naquela manhã.

Continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo e então voltaram aos seus afazeres, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Jeffrey não conseguia se conformar com aquilo, mas chegou à conclusão de que, com Alex preso, não havia mesmo nada que pudesse fazer. E não podia deixar que a raiva o consumisse mais uma vez.

No dia seguinte, marcou uma consulta e conseguiu conversar com a psicóloga que Jensen indicara. Gostou bastante da conversa que tiveram, e de alguma maneira, ela lembrava um pouco Amy, sua falecida esposa. Pensou que talvez, por este motivo, e por Samantha parecer ser uma pessoa bastante receptiva e com a mente muito aberta, Jared também pudesse se sentir seguro na sua presença. Esperava que, pelo menos desta vez, as coisas começassem a dar certo.

- x -

Fazia calor naquela noite e Jared já estava na cama quando Jensen entrou no quarto. Tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas de cueca e se enfiou na cama junto do moreno, que estava coberto por um lençol branco.

- Jen, você está louco? O meu pai está em casa! – Jared resmungou quando sentiu o outro lhe agarrar pela cintura.

- Ele não vai ouvir a gente se você não fizer escândalo – Jensen riu e beijou o pescoço do mais novo, enquanto sua mão entrou por dentro da camiseta branca que ele vestia.

- Jen... – Jared tentava fazê-lo parar, mas o outro parecia puro fogo, subindo em cima do seu corpo e se esfregando, cheio de desejo. – Jensen para! – O moreno o empurrou com força, fazendo com que quase caísse da cama.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Jensen se levantou, furioso.

- Nada. Eu só quero dormir.

- E precisava me empurrar desse jeito? – Jensen observava o moreno se encolher na cama, sem entender nada.

- Me desculpe. – Jared falou com a voz embargada.

- O que está acontecendo, Jay? – O loiro tentava manter a calma. Só queria entender o que se passava na cabeça do mais novo. Preocupava-se com ele.

- Eu sei o que você quer. Eu não... Eu não estou pronto pra isso. Nem sei se algum dia vou estar.

Jensen fechou os olhos e suspirou, frustrado. Ainda de pé ao lado da cama.

- Você vai conseguir superar isso, Jay – queria passar segurança nas palavras, mas falhou terrivelmente. Sabia que tinha agido errado, que estava sendo precipitado, mas estava se tornando quase impossível controlar o desejo que sentia.

- Não, eu não vou. Talvez seja melhor você desistir. Eu serei sempre só mais um problema na sua vida, Jen. Você devia me esquecer e procurar alguém que possa te fazer feliz de verdade.

Jensen se sentou na beirada da cama e segurou o rosto de Jared entre as mãos, o fazendo encará-lo.

- Eu amo você. Será que algum dia você vai entender isso? Agora eu quero que você pare de repetir a mesma ladainha de sempre. Eu já falei e vou repetir mais uma vez: Vou esperar o tempo que você precisar, e eu não quero mais ninguém que não seja você. Será que deu pra entender ou você quer que eu desenhe? – Jensen se sentiu um pouco mal por ter falado daquela maneira, ao ver que Jared mal conseguia olhar em seus olhos.

- Me desculpe – O moreno falou num fio de voz. No fundo, sentia medo que Jensen se cansasse da sua insegurança.

- Isso tudo é por causa da Katie? Pelo fato de termos encontrado ela lá no bar?

- Ela deu em cima de você o tempo inteiro.

- Mas eu deixei bem claro pra ela que não estou interessado. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Não tem motivo pra você se sentir ameaçado, Jay.

- Desculpe.

- E aquela morena que estudou com você e não saiu do seu pé a noite inteira?

- Quem? A Sophia? – Jared sorriu. – Ela estava com o namorado, Jen.

- Pareceu bem interessada em você, pra quem estava com o namorado.

- Ela estava curiosa em saber por que eu tinha sumido por tanto tempo.

- E o que você falou?

- Na época o meu pai falou pra todo mundo que eu tinha sido assaltado e tinha ficado traumatizado por causa disso. Eu só confirmei a história e mudei de assunto.

- Certo. E quanto a psicóloga? Você pensou a respeito?

- Estou pensando.

- Eu já marquei a consulta. Pra depois de amanhã.

- O quê? Mas nós combinamos que eu iria pensar, e...

- Você sabe que precisa de tratamento, Jay. Por que ficar adiando?

- Porque... Eu sei, mas... Eu pensei que só fosse me consultar na semana que vem, ou na próxima.

- Como eu te falei, é só você ir lá, conversar com ela sobre qualquer coisa, conhecê-la. - Afagou os cabelos do mais novo - Você não precisa chegar lá e ir falando sobre aquilo, ela é profissional, vai saber te conduzir, te deixa à vontade para falar sobre o que você quiser.

- Ta – Jared engoliu em seco.

- Eu vou com você. Só não vou poder entrar no consultório, mas vou ficar lá o tempo todo, ok? E o Jeffrey gostou bastante dela, isso já é um bom sinal.

- O Jeffrey gosta de todo mundo – Jared rolou os olhos.

- Mas quando se trata de algo relacionado ao filhinho dele, ele tem sempre um pé atrás – Jensen brincou.

- É verdade – Jared riu. – Tudo bem, eu vou a esta consulta. Mas eu não quero que vocês fiquem criando expectativas... E se não resolver?

- Pode não resolver, mas com certeza vai te ajudar. Dá pra pensar positivo um pouquinho que seja?

- Eu vou tentar.

- Eu sei que vai. Agora será que eu posso me deitar aqui com você? Pra dormir? – Jensen ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu ao ver Jared lhe dar espaço na cama para que se deitasse. – Esse é o meu garoto!

- x -

- Eu não estou nem aí se você adquirir um câncer, mas do jeito compulsivo que você anda fumando ultimamente, todos nós morreremos junto - Jim Beaver ralhou, abanando a fumaça do cigarro que veio em sua direção.

- Eu acabo nem percebendo, me desculpe - Jeffrey apagou o restante do cigarro no cinzeiro.

- O que é que está errado desta vez?

- Nada. Por quê?

- Você anda nervoso, eu pensei que com o Jensen por perto você ficaria mais tranquilo.

- Eu espero que o Jensen crie juízo agora. Estou tentando confiar nele, de verdade. Mas não dá pra simplesmente esquecer tudo o que ele fez, eu prefiro ficar de olho.

- Pelo menos ele tem ajudado bastante com o Jared, não é?

- Sim, é o que parece, mas... Deixa pra lá... – Jeffrey suspirou.

- Você precisa de uma mulher – Jim gargalhou diante da cara de espanto de Jeff. – Eu estou falando sério, está na hora de você voltar a ter uma vida.

- Uma vida? – O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu tenho uma vida, Jim.

- Cuidar do Jared e do Jensen? Você chama isso de sua vida? – O mais velho ajeitou o boné na cabeça.

- Você sabe que o Jared, ele...

- Sim, ele precisa de você. Mas você fez tudo o que pode, não fez? Tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Talvez seja hora de deixá-lo seguir seu caminho.

- Ele não está pronto.

- Mas está bem encaminhado. Só que eu sei que você não vai dar o braço a torcer, então melhor nós deixarmos este assunto pra lá. Eu não quero ter que bater em você.

- Você está ficando velho, Jim. Brigar com você seria uma puta covardia da minha parte.

- Por que você não tenta? Tem medo de levar uma surra e passar vergonha? Como daquela vez? – Jim provocou.

- Eu estava bêbado. Você devia se envergonhar por ter batido em um bêbado.

- Se eu não tivesse te dado aquela surra e te trazido pra casa na marra, você teria feito alguma besteira naquela noite. Você estava armado, Jeff. E estava louco pra descontar a sua raiva em cima de qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho.

- É, você já me livrou de algumas enrascadas, meu velho amigo.

- Então estamos quites. Afinal, você também já salvou o meu traseiro várias vezes. Sabe de uma coisa? Nós precisamos sair pra beber – Beaver sugeriu. - O Chad já foi embora e os garotos podem trancar tudo por aqui.

- Onde eles estão?

- No ferro velho, verificando aquele BMW conversível que chegou hoje.

- Não sobrou muito mais do que um monte de ferro retorcido. Uma pena. Agora vamos. Eu só vou avisar os garotos para que tranquem tudo.

Jeffrey foi até o ferro velho e encontrou os meninos sentados dentro do veículo, ou do que restara dele. Pelo menos o interior parecia ter ficado intacto.

- Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo? – Deu risadas ao ver Jensen sentado ao volante e Jared no banco do carona, conversando animadamente.

- Estamos curtindo o conversível aqui – Jensen segurou o volante e fez um barulho parecido com o ronco de um motor, como se estivesse dirigindo.

- Não estão um pouco crescidinhos pra isso? – Jeffrey balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Qual é Jeff? Esse é provavelmente o único BMW que eu vou dirigir em minha vida, deixe eu curtir o momento.- Jensen falou brincando e Jared deu de ombros, rindo também.

- Ok. Só não se esqueçam de trancar a oficina e o portão do ferro velho quando terminarem de brincar. Eu vou sair com o Jim, e o Chad já saiu há algum tempo.

- Pode deixar – Jared respondeu antes de Jensen voltar a fazer barulho com a boca.

- Vejo vocês à noite. Não me esperem pro jantar – Jeffrey saiu, os deixando a sós e logo puderam ouvir o barulho da camionete de Jim se afastando.

- Enfim, sós – Jensen largou as mãos do volante e puxou Jared pela nuca, o beijando com vontade.

- Você não acha que é arriscado? E se eles voltarem? – Jared tentou se afastar, mas Jensen o manteve firme em seus braços.

- Se eles voltarem, nós vamos ouvir o ronco da camionete do Jim há quilômetros de distância, não se preocupe – Jensen sorriu. – Senti falta de ficar sozinho com você.

- Eu também – Jared sorriu e relaxou seu corpo, se entregando aos carinhos de Jensen.

Os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e as mãos de ambos percorriam cintura, peito e costas um do outro, por dentro da roupa. Jensen tirou a camisa e camiseta de Jared com pressa, queria mais contato, precisava sentir sua pele, seu calor... O moreno fez o mesmo com a sua, e parou um momento para contemplar seu torso nu, seus braços fortes e o seu peitoral antes de voltarem a se beijar.

A boca do loiro percorreu o maxilar e o pescoço de Jared, dando beijos molhados e leves mordidas pela sua pele, descendo pelo peito até chegar ao mamilo. Lambeu e mordiscou um, depois outro, arrancando gemidos do mais novo. Jensen tratou rapidamente de abrir o cinto, botão e zíper do jeans que Jared vestia. Sua mão passou a manipular o membro duro do outro, deixando-o ainda mais louco de desejo.

Entre beijos e gemidos, Jared levou sua mão até o cós da calça de Jensen, mas o loiro o impediu. Interrompendo o beijo e as carícias, colocou-se de pé entre as pernas do moreno, reclinou um pouco mais o banco do carro e o empurrou para trás, ganhando mais espaço.

Puxou a calça e cueca de Jared até o joelho, livrou-se do restante de suas próprias roupas, sob o olhar um pouco assustado do moreno e sentou-se em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do banco.

- Jen...

- Fique calmo. Só relaxa que nós não faremos nada que você não queira – O loiro falou baixinho e voltou a beijar seus lábios, quase não acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer.

Voltou a massagear o membro de Jared enquanto sua língua explorava a boca e pescoço do moreno, sendo igualmente correspondido. O mais novo também manipulava o pênis de Jensen, mas aquele contato já não era suficiente... Jensen pegou em sua carteira um preservativo e um pacotinho de lubrificante. Jared o observava, apreensivo, mas nada daquilo diminuiu sua excitação.

Jensen rasgou o pacotinho de gel com os dentes, então segurou a mão direita de Jared e lambuzou dois de seus dedos com o conteúdo.

- Você sabe o que fazer, não sabe? – Sorriu, percebendo o nervosismo do outro, então ergueu um pouco seu quadril, para lhe dar melhor acesso.

- E-eu... acho que sim – Jared falou com a voz rouca. – Você tem certeza disso?

Jensen não respondeu, pois também estava um pouco nervoso com aquilo, apenas segurou-se firme em seus ombros e beijou sua boca de um jeito lascivo.

Sentiu o gel frio em sua intimidade e um dedo de Jared o penetrando, com certo receio. Involuntariamente, seu corpo se contraiu, mas logo conseguiu relaxar e aproveitar a sensação.

- Você é tão apertado... e quente... – Jared sentia seu membro pulsar em expectativa. Ter Jensen em seu colo, rebolando sobre seus dedos, era tão excitante que achou que poderia gozar sem nem mesmo ser tocado.

O loiro parou apenas para colocar a camisinha no membro de Jared, se posicionou com cuidado sobre ele e foi descendo lentamente, sentindo seu corpo ser preenchido aos poucos. Esperou seu corpo se acostumar e passou a se movimentar, subindo e descendo, tendo a dor substituída pelo prazer em poucos minutos.

Jared agarrou a cintura do loiro e acelerou os movimentos, seus lábios colados nos de Jensen, o suor escorrendo entre os seus corpos que se moviam no mesmo ritmo... Nunca tinha sentido algo tão intenso antes. Ver o seu tio assim, tão entregue, estar dentro dele, ouvir seus gemidos... aquele momento ficaria na sua memória para sempre.

Jensen segurava com força no ombro de Jared, e com a outra mão bombeava o próprio membro, sentindo o orgasmo muito próximo. Queria poder prolongar aquele momento para sempre, mas já estava no seu limite, então deixou-se derramar, lambuzando o abdômen e peito de Jared, que gozou logo em seguida, gemendo o seu nome.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, ofegantes, com as testas encostadas uma na outra. Jensen enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos do moreno, sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto. Queria poder contemplar por mais tempo aquele rosto afogueado, os cabelos molhados de suor, os lábios avermelhados pelos beijos que trocaram... Era perfeito. Mas sabia que Jeffrey poderia voltar a qualquer momento e não queria arriscar que fossem pegos em flagrante.

- Eu...

- Você fica ainda mais lindo assim – Jared o interrompeu, falando ao mesmo tempo. – Suas sardas se destacam e sua boca fica ainda mais pornográfica, vermelha desse jeito. – O moreno sorria, e passava os dedos pelo seu maxilar.

- Pornográfica? – Jensen fez uma careta.

- Até parece que você não sabe o quanto seus lábios são tentadores.

- É, posso dizer que não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso – Jensen brincou, convencido – Mas eu estava pensando o mesmo sobre você. Queria poder ficar aqui, te olhando pra sempre, mas acho que é melhor a gente voltar logo pra casa.

- É, você tem razão. Isso já foi arriscado demais.

Os dois se limparam, utilizando a camiseta de Jared, e cuidaram para não deixar nenhum vestígio do que fizeram dentro do carro. Vestiram-se e voltaram para casa, depois de trancar tudo, conforme Jeffrey pedira.

Tomaram rapidamente um banho juntos e foram para a cozinha, preparar algo para jantarem.

Jensen pegou os legumes na geladeira e deu um apertão na bunda de Jared ao passar por ele.

- Tarado! – Jared deu risadas.

- Você me deixa louco, sabia? – O loiro o agarrou pela cintura, o imprensando contra o balcão. – Olha as loucuras que eu faço por você...

- Você está falando de transarmos no ferro velho?

- Também. Mas é a primeira vez que eu fico por baixo... Quero dizer, foi por cima, mas por baixo... você entende o que eu quero dizer. E o meu traseiro está doendo. – O loiro fez uma careta.

- Eu te machuquei?

- Não. Claro que não! – Jensen o tranquilizou. – É mais uma sensação estranha do que dor, pra falar a verdade. Mas eu não estou reclamando.

- Você nunca foi passivo com o Ian?

- Não. E você não vá se acostumando mal. Esse seu traseiro gostoso não me escapa, está com os dias contados – O loiro brincou, mordendo o pescoço de Jared em seguida. – Não se preocupe, eu vou esperar você estar pronto – Jensen beijou o maxilar do outro, ainda o mantendo em seus braços.

- Você foi incrível hoje – Jared sorria abertamente. – Eu nunca senti algo assim antes.

- É melhor você tirar esse sorriso bobo da cara, senão todo mundo vai saber que você transou.

- Você também. – Jared gargalhou e o loiro o apertou ainda mais em seus braços, o beijando demoradamente.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – A voz furiosa de Jeffrey ecoou pela cozinha...

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

- Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? – Jeffrey partiu para cima de Jensen, o agarrando pela gola da camisa e o sacudindo.

- Solta ele, pai! – Jared tentou afastá-lo, mas Jeffrey o empurrou, o olhar queimando de raiva.

- Jeff, espera... Vamos conversar – Jensen não sabia o que dizer diante da fúria do seu irmão mais velho.

- Eu confiei em você, seu maldito, filho de uma puta! – O mais velho desferiu um soco no rosto de Jensen, que o fez cambalear e só não caiu porque se escorou no balcão da cozinha.

- Para com isso, pai! A culpa não é dele! – Jared tentou novamente interferir, segurando Jeffrey para que ele não partisse novamente para cima de Jensen.

Jeffrey parou por um momento e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar ao ver o estado do filho, que tremia e chorava, desesperado.

- Ok, eu... Nós vamos conversar civilizadamente, eu prometo – Jeffrey segurou no ombro de Jared, tentando tranquiliza-lo. – Vá para o seu quarto agora, por favor.

- Não! Você não pode culpá-lo por algo que eu também quis!

- Jared, faça o que o seu pai pediu. Eu e o Jeffrey precisamos conversar.

- Não! – Jared ainda chorava, inconformado.

- Por favor, Jay? – Jensen segurou a mão do sobrinho, implorando com os olhos.

Jared por fim se deu por vencido e, mesmo contrariado, foi para o seu quarto, os deixando a sós.

- Jeff...

- Há quanto tempo?

- É recente. Algumas semanas, talvez... – Jensen suspirou, sabia que seu irmão iria querer saber todos os detalhes.

- Eu confiei em você. Mesmo depois de todas as burradas que fez, eu te acolhi na minha casa, te coloquei no mesmo quarto que o Jared, e você... – Jeffrey socou o balcão, furioso.

- Não foi do jeito que você está pensando.

- Não?

- As coisas entre nós foram acontecendo... Eu nunca... Eu não me aproveitei dele, se é o que você está pensando.

- Eu pedi que você o ajudasse, que conversasse com ele, que desse apoio, mas não que o f... – Jeffrey interrompeu o que ia dizer e respirou fundo.

- Foi o que eu fiz até agora, Jeff. O que houve entre nós não foi premeditado, simplesmente foi acontecendo, será que você não consegue entender?

- Não, eu não consigo. Vocês cresceram juntos, praticamente como irmãos. E agora, de repente...

- Não foi de repente. Pelo menos não pra mim. O que eu sinto por ele é o amor mais puro que existe nesse mundo, você pode ter certeza disso – Jensen argumentava, mesmo sabendo que seu irmão não entenderia. Aquilo tudo devia ter sido um choque para ele.

- É mesmo? Até quando? Até você enjoar e achar que essa cidade não é boa o suficiente pra você, que a sua vida não é boa o suficiente e ir embora? Como fez da outra vez? – As palavras de Jeffrey eram duras.

- Eu tive os meus motivos para ir embora. Não foi por ter enjoado ou achado que minha vida não era boa o suficiente. Muito pelo contrário, eu fui embora daqui com o coração na mão.

- Tanto que não deu sequer uma explicação a ninguém. Além de ter abandonado a mim e ao Jared na hora em que mais precisávamos de você – Jeffrey tinha mágoa na voz.

- Eu não podia ficar, Jeff. Você não imagina o quanto foi difícil tomar aquela decisão. Você não imagina o quanto eu me odiei por ter que fazer aquilo...

- Por que não falou comigo?

- Porque... Você não entenderia, ou pior, você me mataria se soubesse – Jensen secou as lágrimas na manga da camisa. – Eu saí daqui me sentindo a pior criatura do planeta, eu... O Jared tinha quinze anos, era só um garoto ainda e eu... Eu sempre o amei tanto, sempre me senti meio responsável por ele, e então... De repente, alguma coisa mudou. Eu tentava evitar, mas já não conseguia olhá-lo com os mesmos olhos. Então a Amy morreu e ele estava inconsolável. Uma noite eu entrei no quarto pra dormir e ele soluçava baixinho, já tinham se passado alguns dias, mas ele ainda não conseguia se conformar. Era a mãe dele, afinal – O loiro fungou e respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Então eu me deitei ao lado dele na cama, ele se virou e deitou a cabeça no meu peito, chorando. Foi um gesto inocente, mas... Não foi desta maneira que o meu corpo reagiu com a proximidade. Por sorte ele não percebeu e eu esperei que ele dormisse, então saí do quarto. Eu me senti tão baixo naquela noite, tão sujo, tão... – Jensen agora chorava, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhado. – Então eu fiz a única coisa digna que eu podia fazer, e fui embora.

Jeffrey ainda assimilava as palavras, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você me conhece Jeff. Sabe que eu não sou nenhum depravado e que eu jamais faria algum mal ao Jared, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas o problema não é este. Você abusou da minha confiança, Jensen. Você me traiu, aqui, dentro da minha casa.

- Não foi minha intenção, eu... Eu não pude evitar.

- Não pode? Ou não quis?

- Eu o amo, Jeff. E ele também me ama, você não pode nos impedir de...

- Não. Eu não posso impedir – Jeffrey o interrompeu. - Mas se você tivesse algum juízo, ficaria longe dele.

- Eu não entendo...?

- Você não é de se prender a nada nem a ninguém por muito tempo. E quando se cansar? Ou quando as dificuldades e as brigas aparecerem? Como é que vai ser? Hã? Você vai simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora novamente? E como é que o Jared vai ficar quando isso acontecer? Já pensou nisso?

- Eu não vou magoá-lo. Eu quero vê-lo feliz tanto quanto você, Jeff!

- Você é um irresponsável, Jensen! E só tem provado isso cada vez mais.

- É, depois do que eu fiz nos últimos anos, eu não esperaria que você pensasse outra coisa de mim. Mas eu estou tentando consertar meus erros – O loiro implorava com os olhos.

- Cometendo outros?

- Em pouco tempo eu consegui fazer com que ele se abrisse mais comigo do que com você durante anos!

- Você quer dizer o que com isso? Que ele não precisa mais de mim?

- Talvez não tanto quanto você precisa dele.

- O quê? – Jeffrey franziu o cenho, indignado.

- O que você tem feito da sua vida desde que a Amy se foi? Tudo o que você faz é cuidar do Jared, se preocupar com ele. Você é tão dependente disso que já não tem vida própria.

- Que merda você está falando, Jensen? Você não sabe nada da minha vida. Esteve fora por cinco anos e acha que tem o direito de me julgar? Você não estava aqui, não passou por tudo o que eu passei! – Jeffrey estava com muita raiva, se segurando para não partir pra cima de Jensen novamente. – Esta noite você dorme no sofá. Amanhã é melhor procurar outro lugar pra ficar.

- Eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo, pode ficar tranquilo.

- Como achar melhor... – O mais velho virou as costas e foi para o seu quarto, sentindo o seu coração sangrar dentro do peito.

Jensen respirou fundo duas vezes e foi até o quarto, onde Jared o esperava. O moreno tinha ouvido boa parte da conversa, já que os dois conversaram quase aos gritos, e estava sentado na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você não vai mesmo fazer isso, vai? – Falou com a voz embargada.

- Eu preciso, Jay. Você ouviu o que ele falou.

- Ele só falou aquilo porque está com raiva, amanhã de manhã ele já vai ter mudado de ideia.

- Jared, você acha mesmo que vai ter clima pra eu continuar morando aqui? Depois de tudo o que eu e ele dissemos um pro outro?

- Você vai mesmo me deixar? - Jared tinha desespero na voz.

- Não! – Jensen se sentou ao lado de Jared e o abraçou. – Eu jamais vou te deixar. Eu vou ficar em um motel por enquanto, até arranjar um emprego. Você pode me encontrar lá, ou eu dou um jeito de vir te ver. Nem o Jeff, nem ninguém irá me afastar de você, eu prometo.

- Ele não podia ter feito isso. Ele não tinha o direito de te mandar embora.

- Ele tem todo o direito, Jay. Está se sentindo traído e, no fundo, não dá pra tirar sua razão. Nós escondemos isso dele esse tempo todo, não é? Acabamos nos descuidando, mas... Uma hora ele teria que saber, de qualquer jeito. Talvez seja melhor assim.

Jensen colocou apenas algumas roupas em uma mochila, deixaria para pegar o restante depois.

- Eu vou levar você.

- Não, eu chamei um táxi, ele já deve estar chegando. É melhor a gente não fazer mais nada que desagrade o Jeffrey hoje. E Jay, me prometa que não vai brigar com ele por minha causa, por favor?

- Você não acha que está pedindo demais?

- Se coloque no lugar dele por um momento. Ele está magoado, mas tudo o que ele faz é pensando no melhor pra você. Amanhã, quando todo mundo estiver de cabeça fria, vocês dois conversam, ok?

- Está bem – Jared rolou os olhos.

- Acho que o meu táxi chegou – Jensen falou ao ouvir um carro buzinar na frente de casa.

- Me liga assim que estiver instalado? – Jared o encarava com seus olhos pidões.

- Ligo sim, fica tranquilo. Eu amo você, Jay! – Jensen o beijou e saiu, antes que perdesse a coragem.

- x -

Depois de passar a noite praticamente em claro, Jeffrey se levantou na manhã de segunda e, por um momento, ficou preocupado ao não encontrar Jared em seu quarto. Sentiu medo de que ele também tivesse ido embora, mas ficou aliviado ao ver que suas roupas ainda estavam no armário e que ele tinha deixado café pronto na cafeteira. Serviu-se de uma xícara, acendeu um cigarro e foi a caminho do ferro velho, vendo que Jared já estava na oficina, trabalhando. Precisava conversar com ele, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer naquele momento, então passou direto e foi até a prensa onde Jim estava trabalhando.

- Bom dia! - Jim desceu da máquina e ajeitou o boné na cabeça.

- Bom dia - Jeffrey respondeu quase num resmungo. - Faz tempo que o Jared está trabalhando?

- Sim, ele madrugou hoje. Quando cheguei , ele já estava lá.

- Melhor assim. Achei que ele fosse passar o dia trancado no quarto, mas pelo visto, eu estava enganado – Jeffrey ficou pensativo por um momento.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Está tudo errado, Jim. Eu sinto como se o mundo tivesse desabado na minha cabeça. Eu devia ter suspeitado... Na verdade, eu sabia que tinha algo errado, eu percebi as mudanças no Jared, e... Eu via que eles estavam juntos o tempo todo. Ou talvez eu só não quisesse enxergar...

- De que merda você está falando? – Jim já não estava entendendo nada.

- Jared e Jensen... Eles estão juntos, Jim. Esse tempo todo, eles estavam juntos.

- Juntos... tipo... juntos?

- Eu os flagrei aos amassos dentro da minha cozinha ontem.

- Uau! – Beaver arregalou os olhos. – E o que você fez?

- Eu e o Jensen discutimos, e... Ele foi embora.

- Embora? Porque quis, ou você o mandou? – O mais velho parecia espantado.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Jim? – Jeffrey tinha mágoa na voz. – Ele me traiu, escondeu isso de mim o tempo todo. Não é algo que eu possa aceitar assim, de uma hora pra outra.

- Não sei, eu só... Puta que pariu! Que situação! E o Jared?

- Ainda não conversamos. Mas com certeza deve estar muito bravo comigo.

- Logo agora que as coisas estavam melhorando? Se bem que... Não se pode negar que depois da vinda do Jensen, o Jared melhorou muito, não?

- Sim, mas a que preço, Jim? Eu tenho tanto medo que ele se machuque novamente. E pior, que o Jensen seja responsável por isso.

- Você não vai poder evitar que ele sofra a vida inteira, Jeff. Tem coisas que ele precisa enfrentar sozinho.

- Não se eu puder evitar.

- É, depois de tudo o que vocês passaram, quem sou eu para julgar? Você sempre fez o melhor por ele, deve saber o que está fazendo.

- Eu faço o que posso, Jim. Ou pelo menos tento. – Jeffrey deixou o velho amigo voltar ao trabalho e foi a caminho da oficina, sabendo que não podia mais adiar aquela conversa.

Quando entrou na oficina, não sabia dizer se Jared o estava ignorando, ou se estava realmente concentrado no que fazia, mexendo no motor do carro.

- Hey! – Jeffrey passou a mão pelos cabelos e a colocou no bolso da calça em seguida.

- Oi – Jared desviou o olhar do que fazia, mas Jeffrey não conseguiu identificar sua expressão.

- Começou cedo hoje – Comentou, pensando na melhor maneira de tocar no assunto.

- Estamos com um funcionário a menos, não é? – Não havia ironia em seu tom de voz, apenas mágoa.

- Jared...

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo... Não tinha o direito de mandá-lo embora daquela maneira – O mais novo falou com a voz embargada, limpou as mãos em uma toalha e parou na frente de Jeffrey, esperando por uma explicação.

- Você precisa entender, que...

- O quê? Você devia ter me mandado embora também. Eu sou tão culpado quanto ele.

- É diferente, eu...

- Você me excluiu da conversa, mandou que eu fosse pro meu quarto como se eu fosse uma criança de doze anos. Mas pra sua informação, eu não sou mais. Eu sei o que é melhor pra mim e posso tomar as minhas próprias decisões.

- Certo. E você acredita que ficar com o Jensen seja o mais certo a fazer? Pelo amor de deus, Jared... Você já não sofreu o suficiente? Está cansado de saber que o Jensen não tem nenhuma responsabilidade, que ele de uma hora pra outra pode se cansar de tudo e simplesmente ir embora mais uma vez.

- Ele teve motivos da outra vez.

- Sim, ele teve – Jeffrey forçou uma risada. – Ele sempre terá um motivo pra fugir, Jared. Você sabe disso.

- Talvez ele só precise de uma chance...

- Eu lhe dei esta chance, e o que ele fez? Me traiu dentro da minha própria casa!

- Ele não te traiu!

- E como você chama o que ele fez? Eu pedi que ele me ajudasse, que ele cuidasse de você... Coloquei ele dentro da minha casa, dentro do seu quarto! Isso pra mim é traição, sim! Ele sabia que estava errado, senão teria me contado tudo desde o início, e eu não teria que descobrir da pior maneira.

- Eu também não contei a você, então por que não está puto comigo?

- E quem disse que eu não estou? – Jeffrey alterou a voz.

- Puto ou não... Você pode ter mandado ele embora, mas não pode me impedir de vê-lo.

- Não, eu não posso impedi-lo. Só espero que você tenha juízo e que pense bem no que está fazendo da sua vida.

- Você está decepcionado por eu ser gay? – Era difícil, mas Jared tinha que perguntar.

- Não. Eu já tinha percebido o seu interesse por garotos bem antes, quando você tinha dezessete anos. Mesmo que você nunca tenha me falado a respeito disso.

- Eu tinha medo que... Você era a única família que eu tinha, depois que o Jensen se foi, eu...

- Não faz diferença pra mim, Jared. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, que não se machuque mais.

- Ninguém vai me machucar mais do que já fizeram, e... Se eu sobrevivi àquilo... Pode ser que o Jensen me deixe e vá embora algum dia, mas isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, não é? Mesmo se fosse outro cara, ou uma garota.

- Pode ser que você tenha razão, mas ainda assim eu não posso aceitar o Jensen de volta. Não agora.

- Eu sei. Agora eu preciso ir – Jared começou a guardar as ferramentas e já ia saindo.

- Aonde?

- Eu tenho consulta com a psicóloga, lembra? – Jared parou na porta. – Você me empresta o seu carro?

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não. Eu posso ir sozinho.

- Ok – Jeffrey lhe jogou as chaves e ficou olhando enquanto Jared caminhava até em casa. – É... talvez você já não precise mais de mim... – Falou para si mesmo, secando uma lágrima com as costas da mão.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**_**  
**_

**Sol:** Jeffrey é um paizão mesmo. Ele tem um cuidado muito grande com o Jared, adoro isso! rsrs. Os meninos com ciúmes é tudo de bom, né? Jensen foi um fofo com Jared, foi uma prova de amor e confiança. Pois é, ainda bem que o flagra não foi no ferro velho... Jeffrey iria infartar! kkkk... Beijos, linda! Obrigada por comentar!

**Luluzinha:** Menina... eu ri muito com suas suposições! "Jeffrey manda agua benta nos dois, q so podem estar possuidos pelo espirito da ragatanga" foi a melhor! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Eu me divirto! Obrigada pelos seus comentários, adoro! Beijos!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

Jensen ouviu as batidas na porta do quarto do motel onde estava hospedado e abriu um sorriso, sabendo que era Jared. Assim que entrou, Jared o envolveu em um abraço apertado. Jensen empurrou a porta com o pé e se deixou envolver por aqueles braços longos que tanto amava, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jared e sentindo as mãos dele acariciarem suas costas. Aquilo tudo já fazia com que conseguisse esquecer todo o pesadelo que tinha sido a noite anterior.

- Droga! - Jensen de repente se soltou do abraço e o encarou.

- O que foi? - Jared o olhou, confuso.

- Você tinha consulta com a doutora Samantha hoje, como eu fui me esquecer? – O loiro bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos e arrepiados.

- Eu acabei de voltar de lá, Jen.

- Mesmo? – Não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. - O Jeffrey foi com você?

- Ele quis, mas eu preferi ir sozinho.

- Ah, ok - Jensen achou melhor não demonstrar o quanto estava admirado com aquilo. - E como é que foi?

- É cedo pra dizer, mas eu gostei dela. Nós conversamos sobre uma porção de coisas, foi tranquilo.

- Isso é ótimo! - Jensen o abraçou novamente, sentindo certo alívio.

- Jen, você vai voltar pra casa comigo, não vai? – Jared o encarou com seus olhos pidões.

- Jay... O Jeff me expulsou de lá, você ouviu.

- Ele só falou aquilo na hora da raiva, Jen. Se você for lá conversar com ele, com certeza irá voltar atrás.

- E o que você quer que eu diga, hã? Que eu peça desculpas? Foi ele quem me ofendeu.

- Você também falou um monte de coisas que o ofenderam. Podiam ter se entendido se você não dissesse todas aquelas bobagens.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não se faça de bobo, Jen. Você o acusou de não ter vida própria depois da morte da minha mãe.

- E eu estava errado?

- Estava. Você nem esteve aqui pra ter o direito de acusá-lo de alguma coisa. O Jeffrey já tinha retomado a vida dele, ele saía, tinha até uma namorada. Então tudo aquilo aconteceu comigo, e... Não é como se ele tivesse escolhido abdicar da vida dele. Quando eu tentei suicídio ele passava as noites acordado, pra ter certeza que eu não tentaria outra vez. Então, se ele deixou a própria vida de lado, é por culpa minha, e não dele, será que você não entende? – Jared falava com lágrimas nos olhos, constatar aquilo só o deixava ainda mais arrasado.

- Eu fui um cretino dizendo aquilo, eu sei. Eu só queria magoá-lo de alguma maneira e acho que consegui. Droga! – Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado e se sentindo um idiota.

- Eu teria vindo embora com você, Jen. Eu tive vontade de fazer isso quando ele te mandou embora. Mas eu não podia fazer essa escolha e virar as costas pra ele. Não depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim. E ele nem é o meu pai verdadeiro, não tinha obrigação nenhuma comigo.

- Eu não esperava que você tomasse partido, Jay. Não mesmo. Você fez a coisa certa em não abandoná-lo, o Jeffrey não iria aguentar isso. E eu sei que aquela casa é o seu porto seguro, eu jamais te tiraria de lá, não enquanto você não estiver pronto.

- A gente devia ter contado pra ele, não é? Droga! Ele acabou descobrindo da pior maneira.

- É, devia. Mas o que está feito está feito, não adianta se lamentar. Ele sabe que você veio até aqui?

- Não, mas deve imaginar.

- E não tentou te impedir?

- Não, só pediu pra que eu pensasse bem no que estou fazendo, essas coisas. O que você pretende fazer agora?

- Nesse exato momento? – Jensen sorriu malicioso.

- Eu estou falando sério, Jensen – Jared sorriu.

- Sei lá, Jay. Vou procurar um emprego e então um lugar pra morar. Enquanto não encontrar ficarei por aqui mesmo, eu tenho algum dinheiro pra me manter por alguns dias.

- Você vai pelo menos tentar falar com o meu pai? Pedir desculpas? – Jared implorava com os olhos.

- Não sei se eu serei capaz disso por enquanto. Mas prometo que vou pensar a respeito, ok?

- Está bem – Jared sorriu e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

- Eu gostei disso. Vem cá – Jensen o puxou para que se deitassem, o corpo de Jared inclinado sobre o seu, e suas bocas unidas em um beijo, que foi se aprofundando aos poucos.

O loiro gemeu aos sentir a língua de Jared explorar seu pescoço, intercalando com leves mordidas e chupões. As roupas de ambos foram sendo tiradas com pressa. O desejo, a necessidade de se amarem falava mais alto naquele momento. Seus corpos buscavam mais contato um com o outro e se tornavam um só... Era ao mesmo tempo mágico e tão real. Já não poderiam mais viver um sem o outro, apesar das dificuldades que ainda teriam que enfrentar.

Jensen sentiu um vazio enorme quando Jared foi embora, naquela mesma manhã. Talvez tivessem ficado mal acostumados, estando o dia inteiro juntos, e agora aquela distância parecia grande demais. Por outro lado, agora que Jeffrey sabia de tudo, já não precisariam mais se esconder de ninguém, poderiam sair juntos, como um casal, por que a opinião de mais ninguém importava.

O loiro foi para o banho e decidiu que precisava dar logo um rumo à sua vida. A primeira coisa seria arranjar um emprego e depois um lugar decente para morar. Talvez nem tudo fosse ruim. Tinha dependido de Jeffrey por tempo demais, estava mesmo na hora de caminhar com suas próprias pernas.

Seu irmão tinha sido quase um pai. Foi ele quem tomou conta de Jensen quando seus pais morreram, quando o loiro ainda era uma criança. Não podia crucificá-lo agora, pois no fundo, sabia que Jeffrey tinha razão ao se sentir traído. Ele era o tipo de homem que poderia abraçar o mundo sem jamais reclamar. Que sempre cuidava dos outros, dos que estivessem ao seu redor, antes de si mesmo. E Jensen só podia agradecer por ter sido ele a tomar conta de Jared quando tudo desabou na vida do moreno. Tinha sido injusto com ele ao dizer aquelas bobagens. Não esperava que seu irmão o perdoasse, mas que pudessem resolver aquilo para não afetar ainda mais a vida de Jared.

-x-

Jeffrey preparava o almoço quando Jared voltou para casa. Estava ansioso por notícias, mas não queria pressioná-lo.

- Está com fome? – Perguntou quando o filho entrou na cozinha e lhe devolveu as chaves do carro.

- Sim. – Jared pegou um copo d'água e se encostou no balcão da cozinha.

- Foi tudo bem por lá? – Jeffrey teve que perguntar.

- Foi. Conversamos um pouco e eu gostei dela. Quer que eu volte uma vez por semana.

- E você pretende voltar? – Ficou aliviado ao sentir segurança na voz do filho.

- Claro.

- Ótimo! – Jeffrey sorriu e colocou os pratos sobre a mesa, mas sentiu que Jared tinha algo mais para lhe falar. – Mais alguma coisa? – Parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o filho, esperando pelo que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu fui ver o Jensen.

- Pelo tempo que você demorou, eu imaginei.

- Está zangado por isso?

- Não. Apesar da briga, ele continua sendo meu único irmão, e... Eu ainda o amo. Como ele está?

- Bem. Em um motel de beira de estrada, cheirando a mofo, mas bem.

- Eu estive pensando... – Jeffrey puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. – Conheço muito bem o Jensen e sei que, mesmo que tudo se resolva, ele não vai querer voltar para cá. Eu comprei um apartamento pra você faz alguns anos, lembra? Estava alugado, mas os inquilinos saíram há dois meses, eu mandei fazerem algumas reformas e já deve estar quase pronto. Se você quiser, ele pode usar o apartamento. Acho que em alguns dias, estará liberado.

- Você quer que ele vá morar lá?

- Eu não gosto da ideia de ele ficar em um motel, e...

- Então vá falar com ele você mesmo – Jared deu um sorriso cínico.

- O apartamento é seu.

- Foi você quem comprou – O moreno deu de ombros. Sabia o quanto Jeffrey e Jensen eram teimosos, e não perderia a oportunidade de fazer com que conversassem. Era doloroso demais ver as duas pessoas que mais amava brigados daquele jeito e, no fundo, também se sentia culpado por aquela situação.

- x -

Jeffrey passou o restante do dia pensando sobre aquilo. Ainda estava magoado, mas também se sentia muito mal por ter mandado Jensen embora daquela maneira. Cuidara dele desde que seus pais morreram e não seria desta vez que o abandonaria.

Depois da morte de Amy, de Jensen ter ido embora e de todo o sofrimento que passara junto de Jared, Jeffrey nunca tivera paz. Quando as coisas pareciam estar melhorando, veio a surpresa do envolvimento do seu filho com seu irmão. Talvez tivesse exagerado, aquilo podia não ser algo ruim, muito pelo contrário, se parasse para pensar, Jensen só tinha feito bem a Jared desde que voltara.

Sua cabeça era uma confusão de sentimentos com os quais não estava sabendo lidar. Sentia necessidade de colocar tudo pra fora, de dividir aquilo com alguém. Resolveu então marcar uma consulta com a doutora Samantha, pensando ser mais fácil falar com alguém que não estivesse envolvido no assunto.

- Senhor Jeffrey, se é sobre o Jared, não há necessidade de o senhor vir conversar comigo depois de cada consulta. Eu entrarei em contato com o senhor, quando achar necessário – Samantha estranhou o fato do homem ter aparecido no dia seguinte à consulta de Jared.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não é sobre o Jared desta vez.

- Oh, claro. Me desculpe por tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- De certa forma é sobre ele também, mas...

- Por favor, sente-se – Samantha apontou-lhe uma poltrona confortável e sentou-se na sua frente. – Conte-me o que está lhe perturbando...

- Não sei nem por onde começar... – Jeffrey sorriu, ligeiramente sem graça. - Eu acho que Jared finalmente está conseguindo voltar a caminhar sozinho, e é tudo o que eu sempre quis, sabe? Que ele retomasse a sua vida, que ele ficasse bem, mas...

- Mas...?

- De repente eu estou me sentindo perdido – Jeffrey passou a mão pelos cabelos, um pouco frustrado consigo mesmo.

- Perdido, de que maneira?

- Tudo o que eu fiz da minha vida nos últimos dois anos foi cuidar dele, e agora que ele já não precisa mais de mim. Eu não sei explicar o que estou sentindo, é como se de repente eu tivesse que recomeçar de alguma maneira, e isso meio que me assusta.

- O que te faz pensar que ele não precisa mais de você? Os filhos sempre precisam dos pais, de uma maneira ou de outra. E o Jared sabe que pode contar com você pra tudo. Dá pra sentir o carinho e admiração que ele tem por você, Jeffrey. Você não está perdendo o seu filho, pode ter certeza disso.

- Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem o dia em que a Amy me apresentou a ele. Ela estava ansiosa, preocupada com o fato de ele poder não me aceitar. Então nos conhecemos, ele só tinha quatro anos e ficou super tímido no primeiro momento, agarrado à perna da mãe - Jeffrey sorria com as lembranças. – Nós o levamos ao parque e eu tentei me aproximar; não demorou muito pra que ele se soltasse, então brincamos uma tarde inteira, ele era sempre muito enérgico e falava sem parar, me enchendo de perguntas... Foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida. Acho que eu não poderia amar mais nem se fosse um filho do meu próprio sangue.

- Jared é um garoto de sorte.

- Um dia, antes de nos casarmos, Amy me fez prometer que cuidaria de Jared como se fosse meu filho e que tomaria conta dele, caso um dia ela faltasse. Ela não precisava nem ter pedido, mas... Depois do que aconteceu a ele, eu sinto como se tivesse falhado, sabe? – Jeffrey tinha os olhos marejados ao falar daquilo, ainda era doloroso demais.

- Mas no fundo, você sabe que não falhou, não sabe? Pelo que me contou na nossa primeira conversa, antes da consulta do Jared, você foi um pai muito presente. Deu a ele muito amor, carinho, compreensão, uma boa educação... Tudo o que ele precisava. Tudo o que nós podemos fazer pelos filhos é isso, direcioná-los da melhor maneira, dar bons exemplos, dar apoio. Mas nós não podemos evitar que eles sofram, Jeffrey. Não podemos protegê-los de tudo. Foi uma crueldade o que fizeram com ele, sim. Mas não tinha como você saber ou evitar. O que importa é que você esteve ao lado dele o tempo todo, dando forças pra que ele pudesse voltar a se levantar.

- Pode ser. Mas por mais que eu saiba disso, ainda é difícil... Você tem filhos?

- Tenho dois. E não pense que por serem filhos de uma psicóloga eles não tem problemas. O mais velho é tranquilo, mas o mais novo é terrível, vive aprontado. Acho que eu e meu marido o mimamos demais – Samantha sorriu. – Mas tem uma coisa que eu sei que consegui ensiná-los, a ter caráter. E disso eu só posso me orgulhar. O restante só depende deles. As escolhas que fizerem, os caminhos que seguirem...

- É. Talvez eu me preocupe demais. É algo que eu não consigo evitar.

- E talvez Jared seja mais forte do que você imagina...

- x -

Jeffrey saiu do consultório se sentindo um pouco melhor. Pelo simples fato de ter conseguido finalmente falar sobre o que sentia a respeito de tudo. Mas ainda tinha algo urgente para resolver, e decidiu não adiar mais aquela conversa.

Quando Jensen ouviu o ronco do carro de Jeffrey e em seguida alguém batendo na porta do quarto do motel, foi abri-la sorrindo, esperando por Jared. Ficou surpreso e sem saber exatamente o que fazer ao se deparar com seu irmão, parado diante da porta.

- Jeff? – Arregalou os olhos – É... entre!

- Nós precisamos conversar – O mais velho passou os olhos pelo quarto, antes de entrar e se sentar na beirada da cama.

- É, eu sei – Jensen se sentou na outra ponta, se sentindo levemente desconfortável com a situação.

- Eu realmente não queria... Você sabe que pode voltar pra casa quando quiser, não sabe? – Jeffrey suspirou. – Me desculpe por aquilo. Por um momento eu perdi o controle, e...

- Eu não vou voltar, Jeff. Mas eu não tiro a sua razão. Quer dizer, você tem todo o direito de se sentir traído, mas... Não pense que eu e o Jared não nos sentimos mal por ter escondido isso de você. Só que... É complicado demais. Eu sabia que estava errado, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo, sei lá... Não tínhamos tinha ideia de como você reagiria e então fomos adiando, e... Acabou naquilo. Você descobriu da pior maneira, me desculpe.

- Ainda é muito estranho pra mim. Talvez por que eu praticamente criei vocês dois, e meio que sempre os vi como irmãos. Eu até desconfiei um pouco, vocês estavam o tempo todo juntos ultimamente, Jared mudou muito, mas... No fundo, eu não queria acreditar que houvesse realmente algo acontecendo. De qualquer maneira, eu terei que aprender a lidar com isso.

- Quem sabe um dia você consiga confiar em mim novamente. Você sabe que eu jamais faria algum mal a ele, não sabe? Que eu jamais o magoaria de propósito.

- Sim, eu sei. Tenho muito medo que vocês se machuquem, mas eu sei que tenho que parar de me preocupar com tudo. Vocês dois são adultos, afinal.

- Quem é você, e o que fez com o meu irmão? – Jensen brincou, fazendo Jeffrey rir.

- Acho que eu preciso de férias. – O mais velho sorriu, pensativo.

- Você não é do tipo que tira férias, Jeff. – Jensen franziu o cenho, brincando.

- Talvez seja hora de mudar, não é?

- Talvez – Jensen se levantou, sentindo-se incomodado. - Jeff, eu fui injusto com você.

- Sobre o quê?

- Te acusei de não ter vida própria depois da morte da Amy. Eu estava errado. Na verdade só falei aquilo na hora da raiva, por que queria te atingir. Me desculpe por isso.

- Eu sei. A maioria das coisas que eu falei, inclusive ter mandado você embora, foi movido pela raiva. Eu também te devo desculpas.

- Então estamos quites. Ou mais ou menos, quites – Jensen corrigiu, ao ver o olhar de Jeffrey.

- Você não vai mesmo voltar, não é?

- Não. Eu não acho que teria mais clima pra isso.

- Faz alguns anos que eu comprei este apartamento pro Jared – Jeffrey colocou as chaves sobre o criado mudo. – Fica no centro da cidade e está em reforma, mas deve ficar pronto até o final de semana. Você pode ficar lá, é muito melhor do que esse motel.

- Você comprou um apartamento pro Jared?

- Eu gosto de pensar que ele vai ficar bem, se eu algum dia eu...

- Esse é o Jeffrey que eu conheço – Jensen deu risadas. – Eu não vou bancar o teimoso, já que você deu o primeiro passo e veio até aqui... Vou aceitar a oferta, até eu conseguir um emprego e puder pagar por um lugar decente.

- Certo. Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar.

- Obrigado Jeff. Eu espero algum dia poder retribuir tudo o que você tem feito por mim.

- Não precisa agradecer. O apartamento é do Jared, afinal. Só mantenha-se na linha - Jeffrey falou em um tom sério, mas teve que sorrir. - A gente se vê por aí...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A:** Pronto, podem parar de me xingar por ter demorado tanto pra postar... hahaha! Desculpem, apesar da falta de inspiração e/ou vontade de escrever, estou fazendo o melhor que posso. E como já disse outras vezes, fiquem tranquilos, porque nenhuma das minhas fanfics em andamento será abandonada. Por mais que demore, todas terão seu final com o mesmo carinho com o qual as iniciei.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews e até 2014, digo, até o próximo capítulo... rsrs *brinks*


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_**Capítulo 16 - final.**_

Jensen voltava para o motel, depois de uma entrevista de emprego, que acreditava ter sido bem sucedida. Tinha ido à algumas oficinas, mas acabou por desistir. Gostava de mecânica e principalmente de carros, mas pela primeira vez arriscou-se a procurar um emprego no ramo de TI, depois de ter abandonado a faculdade. Receberia um retorno da empresa na próxima semana, não queria se empolgar demais, mas estava animado e esperançoso. Quem sabe quando as coisas melhorassem financeiramente, poderia voltar à faculdade.

- x-

Jared consertava um carro com a ajuda de Chad, que estava substituindo Jensen temporariamente, enquanto Jeffrey não contratava outro mecânico. Não era apenas pela falta de Jensen, ou pelo fato de Chad ser um pé no saco, sempre falando demais e querendo saber da vida de todo mundo; algo mais o incomodava. Já era final de tarde e aquela angústia, aquela sensação de que algo errado estava acontecendo não o deixavam.

Não tinha falado com Jensen o dia inteiro e estava pensando em ligar para ele quando seu celular tocou.

- Jen? Eu estava mesmo pensando em te ligar...

- Jay... Eu... Eu não... – A voz de Jensen saiu fraca, seguida por um gemido, e o barulho do aparelho caindo no chão.

- Jen? Jensen, o que está acontecendo? – O coração de Jared disparou e suas mãos tremiam, quase não conseguindo segurar o celular. Apesar de insistir, não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Sua única reação foi sair correndo em direção ao carro de Jeffrey. Precisava ir até Jensen o mais rápido possível.

- Cadê as chaves do carro? – Gritou para Jeffrey, que se aproximava, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, vendo o filho correr de um lado para o outro.

- Estão comigo. Aonde você vai? – Somente quando se aproximou percebeu o estado desesperado do filho. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Jensen, ele... Aconteceu alguma coisa, eu preciso ir até ele – Jared tentou pegar as chaves, mas Jeffrey o impediu. Não o deixaria dirigir naquele estado.

- Espera, eu levo você. – Os dois entraram no carro e no caminho Jared contou sobre a estranha ligação ao seu pai, que dirigia o mais rápido possível.

Quando chegaram ao motel, encontraram a porta entreaberta e Jensen estava caído no chão, com os olhos vidrados, tendo uma espécie de convulsão.

Jared se ajoelhou ao seu lado, segurando sua cabeça e verificando seus ferimentos, enquanto Jeffrey ligou para a emergência.

Parecia um pesadelo... Jensen tinha um corte na testa, alguns hematomas pelo rosto e seu nariz sangrava. Respirava com dificuldade e seu corpo se debatia, involuntariamente.

Jeffrey olhou ao redor, havia sangue e restos de um pó que supôs ser cocaína sobre a mesinha.

- Ele... está tendo uma overdose, não é? – Jared perguntou, entre as lágrimas e soluços. Era difícil demais ver Jensen daquele jeito. Tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo, já não conseguia mais imaginar a sua vida sem ele.

- É o que parece – Jeffrey se ajoelhou ao lado dos dois. O corpo de Jensen tremia e convulsionava, enquanto Jared mantinha sua cabeça erguida. – O importante é que ele ainda está respirando e a ambulância já está chegando – Falou ao ouvir as sirenes cada vez mais próximas. – Aguente firme, filho. Ele vai ficar bem – Jeffrey segurou no ombro de Jared, tentando passar algum conforto.

Jensen foi encaminhado ao hospital mais próximo. Jared o acompanhou na ambulância enquanto Jeffrey os seguiu com seu carro.

O estado do loiro era realmente grave, logo que deu entrada no hospital, teve uma parada cardíaca e teve que ser ressuscitado. Depois disso, seu quadro foi controlado e permaneceu estável pelo resto do dia, internado na UTI.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – Jared estava sentado na sala de espera do hospital, a cabeça entre as mãos, sem saber exatamente o que pensar.

- É melhor esperarmos ele acordar e nos dizer o que houve – Jeffrey estava em pé ao seu lado, encostado na parede, não sabendo o que dizer para consolar o próprio filho naquele momento. Não podia negar que estava chegando a péssimas conclusões, mas preferiu guardá-las para si, para não ferir os sentimentos de Jared, caso elas não fossem verdadeiras.

- Ele não faria aquilo... Não depois de tudo o que ele passou.

- Jared...

- Ele estava bem quando eu o deixei ontem – As lágrimas voltaram a banhar seu rosto. Jared não podia nem queria acreditar que Jensen realmente tivesse se drogado por vontade própria.

- Ele pode ter tido uma recaída. Uma vez que a pessoa se torna dependente, isso é mais comum do que você pensa.

- Não! Ele não faria isso, eu tenho certeza. Você não viu os machucados no rosto dele?

- Ele pode ter se machucado com a queda, ou pode ter se metido em alguma briga antes disso, eu não sei. O motel estava vazio e na recepção ninguém viu ou ouviu nada suspeito. Só o Jensen poderá nos dizer o que aconteceu, filho. Não fique se torturando – Jeffrey também não queria acreditar que Jensen tivesse simplesmente voltado a se drogar, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia bem como estas coisas funcionavam e não queria encher Jared de falsas esperanças, estava em uma posição delicada.

As horas passaram muito lentamente até que finalmente Jensen acordou, foi transferido para um quarto e estava apto a receber visitas.

Jared entrou primeiro e o abraçou, emocionado, sem conseguir dizer nada. Somente o fato de poder vê-lo já acalmou o seu coração.

- Jay... O quê...? O que aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui? – Jensen perguntou com a voz cansada.

- Está tudo bem agora. É melhor você não fazer esforço pra falar. – Jared segurava firme sua mão, com medo de deixá-lo.

- Mas o...?

- Você me ligou, lembra? Então a ligação foi interrompida e eu fui até o motel, pra ver o que tinha acontecido. O meu pai foi comigo.

Jeffrey entrou no quarto naquele momento e sorriu aliviado ao ver que seu irmão estava a salvo.

- Como você está? Pronto pra outra? – Tentou brincar, mas o olhar de Jensen era de pura aflição.

- Eu não... Eu não quis... Me desculpem! – Jensen falou e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, caindo num choro desesperado.

- Só se acalme, está bem? Você não tem que explicar nada agora, só precisa recuperar as forças. Nós estamos aqui para o que você precisar – Jeffrey passou a mão pelos cabelos do irmão, num leve carinho.

- Eu preciso falar – Jensen secou as lágrimas e limpou a garganta, tentando se acalmar. – Eu preciso que vocês saibam o que aconteceu – O loiro entrelaçou os dedos aos de Jared, e buscou confiança em seu olhar, antes de começar a falar...

_**Flashback on:**_

Ao voltar para o motel, depois da entrevista de emprego, Jensen abriu a porta , estranhando o fato de ela não estar trancada. Tinha quase certeza de tê-la trancado quando saiu pela manhã. Entrou um pouco desconfiado, mas acreditou ter deixado aberta pela ansiedade com a qual saiu, e quando se virou para fechar a porta, sentiu uma forte pancada em sua nuca. Caiu de joelhos e foi segurado por dois homens, enquanto um terceiro lhe dava socos repetidamente no rosto e principalmente em seu estômago.

Não conseguiu identificar ninguém ou saber o que estava acontecendo até apagar, devido à dor das pancadas. Quando despertou novamente, ainda estava sendo segurado, mesmo sem ter mais forças para revidar. Um dos homens o segurava pelos cabelos, forçando a sua cabeça para trás. Mesmo com toda a dor e confusão que estava sentindo, Jensen o reconheceu.

- O que você quer de mim, Paul? – A voz de Jensen saiu quebrada, não era apenas a dor física que sentia agora. Um turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos faziam seu estômago revirar.

- O que eu quero, Ackles? Que tal o meu irmão de volta? – O homem por fim soltou seus cabelos, mas continuava muito próximo, com o olhar cheio de ódio. – Você achou mesmo que conseguiria se esconder de mim por muito tempo?

- Eu não estive me escondendo. Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Não mesmo? Primeiro ficou meses enfiado naquela clínica e depois sumiu no meio da noite, vindo se esconder neste fim de mundo. Mas eu te encontrei, Jensen. – Paul desferiu mais um soco no estômago do loiro.

- Eu fiz o que pude por ele... – Jensen tentava falar, apesar da dor.

- Fez o que pôde? Você foi cuidar da própria vida, enquanto deixou o meu irmão lá para morrer, seu cretino filho de uma puta! – Jensen recebeu mais um soco e voltou a se sentir nauseado, além da dor.

- Eu tentei de todas as maneiras fazer com que ele buscasse tratamento junto comigo. O Ian não quis aceitar ajuda, o que mais eu podia fazer? Eu tentei localizar você e os seus pais, onde diabos vocês estavam? Eu fui o único a estar do lado dele enquanto ele se afundava cada vez mais.

- A culpa é toda sua, Ackles. Foi você quem o levou para o fundo do poço. Então ele morreu e você foi se tratar, não é? Você seguiu com sua vidinha perfeita como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você não tem ideia do que eu passei, Paul. Eu daria tudo pra ter conseguido salvar o seu irmão, mas eu não consegui. Eu me culpei por isso durante muito tempo, e não tem um dia sequer em que eu não pense no que aconteceu com o Ian. Mas chegou a hora de eu tentar reconstruir a minha vida, e é isso o que eu estou fazendo agora.

- Estão você está mesmo limpo? Conseguiu largar seus vícios, Ackles? Vamos ver se você vai resistir a isso – Paul deu outra pancada em suas costas, o fazendo cair de joelhos em frente à mesinha de centro que havia no quarto. Colocou uma quantidade de cocaína sobre o vidro da mesinha, o que fez Jensen entrar em desespero.

- Não... Por favor? – Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto implorava para que não fizessem aquilo.

_**Flashback off.**_

- Eles seguraram o meu rosto em cima da mesinha, até que eu... que eu aspirasse aquilo. Quando foram embora eu já não conseguia mais... Eu só consegui pensar em ligar pra você e então eu apaguei.

- Você acha que eles irão voltar? – Jared não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Suas mãos tremiam, devido à raiva e o medo de perder Jensen.

- Não. Se quisessem me matar, teriam se certificado de ter terminado o serviço. Acho que eles queriam... – Jensen não concluiu a frase e apertou os olhos, apavorado ao pensar no que seria a sua vida dali por diante.

- Você conseguiu sair dessa uma vez, Jensen. Vai conseguir novamente – Jeffrey tentou encorajá-lo, mas sabia que não seria nada fácil.

- A que custo? Você não tem noção do que eu passei, Jeff. E agora é como se eu nunca tivesse me tratado, entende? – O loiro respondeu com raiva. Mais raiva de si mesmo do que de qualquer outra coisa.

- Você vai conseguir, Jensen. Eu vou estar do seu lado – Jared segurou sua mão com mais força, tentando passar segurança.

- Eu não queria que você tivesse que presenciar isso, Jay. Nenhum de vocês – Jensen falou com a voz embargada. – Me desculpem...

- x -

Jensen permaneceu por mais dois dias no hospital, e enquanto isso Jared providenciou a compra dos móveis que ainda faltavam no apartamento, e também levou as coisas do loiro para lá.

Não gostava de deixar Jensen sozinho no hospital, mas naquela noite, esperou Jeffrey chegar em casa, pois precisava muito conversar com ele.

- Você vai passar a noite com ele? Se estiver cansado eu posso ir – Jeffrey falou ao entrar no quarto do filho, percebendo que ele colocava suas roupas dentro de uma mala.

- Eu vou sim. Só queria falar com o senhor primeiro – Largou o que estava fazendo e se sentou na beirada da cama que antes pertencia a Jensen. – Pai, eu... Eu estive pensando... O Jensen não vai poder ficar sozinho quando sair do hospital, amanhã.

- Eu também acho, mas apesar da minha insistência, ele não quer voltar pra cá – Jeffrey suspirou e se sentou na outra cama, esperando pelo que Jared tinha para lhe dizer.

- Então, é por isso que eu... eu pensei que... – Não conseguia encontrar uma maneira mais fácil de dizer aquilo. – Eu quero ir morar com ele, lá no apartamento.

Jeffrey não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, encarando as próprias mãos por um momento.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Não ousou olhar para o filho, pois não queria que percebesse seus olhos marejados.

- Tenho. Eu não quero ser ingrato com o senhor, ou... – Jared não sabia o que dizer para amenizar aquela situação.

- Eu só pergunto por que não vai ser nada fácil, filho – Jeffrey finalmente o encarou. – O Jensen, ele... Ele vai ter crises, vai sentir vontade de se drogar novamente, e isso tudo... Não vai ser algo bonito de se assistir, até eu teria dificuldades de lidar com a situação. Eu só quero ter certeza de que você está preparado pra isso.

- Eu vou estar – Jared se levantou e sentou ao lado do seu pai. – Sabe, ele... Ele me ajudou muito esse tempo todo. Eu sinto que posso ajudá-lo também – Jared tinha segurança na voz. - Além disso, eu sei que sempre poderei contar com você também, pai.

- Sim – Jeffrey sorriu. – Eu sei que você consegue – Passou o braço em torno do ombro de Jared e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Precisa de ajuda pra arrumar suas coisas?

- Não. Eu já tenho quase tudo pronto, pra falar a verdade – Jared falou sem jeito, se levantando.

- Gosto de ver você assim, confiante – Jeffrey tocou seu ombro e então foi até a porta.

- Pai?

- Hmm? – Parou na porta, quando já ia saindo.

- O senhor vai ficar bem? Eu digo, aqui, sozinho? – Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ter que fazer aquilo.

- Sim, eu vou ficar bem – Sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-lo, apesar de que, no fundo, nada estava tão bem assim, mas ia superar. Apesar de estar imensamente feliz ao ver o quanto Jared havia melhorado e estava mais seguro de si e confiante, sabia que ficaria um vazio enorme naquela casa. Já deveria estar preparado para aquilo, mas se deu conta de que era ainda mais difícil do que algum dia havia imaginado.

- x -

Jared passou a noite no hospital, junto de Jensen, e pela manhã, assim que o loiro recebeu alta, o levou até o seu apartamento.

- Vejo que alguém andou tendo trabalho por aqui – Comentou ao ver o apartamento completo e arrumado.

- Não faltava muita coisa. A maioria dos móveis foram feitos sob medida, quando o Jeff comprou o apartamento.

- Mas você não precisava ter trazido as minhas coisas, eu não queria te dar trabalho.

- Tinha pouco trabalho na oficina e o Chad me ajudou.

- Obrigado, Jay – Jensen se aproximou e tocou seu rosto, com carinho. – Queria ter alguma forma de retribuir o que você tem feito por mim.

- Você já fez muito por mim, Jensen. Se não fosse por você eu ainda estaria trancado no meu quarto, com medo do mundo, com medo... de ser amado, de ser tocado... – Passou o dedo pelos lábios do loiro, e o beijou em seguida.

- Eu só não queria que fosse assim. Não queria ter decepcionado vocês mais uma vez...

- Não foi culpa sua, Jen. Não fica assim – Jared secou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto ainda marcado do loiro.

- Desta vez não. Mas é tudo consequência do que eu fiz antes. É culpa minha, sim.

- Você ainda se sente culpado pelo Ian?

- De certa maneira... Eu tentei ajudá-lo. Eu sei que tentei. Mas eu só consigo pensar se eu não podia ter feito mais...

- Você vai superar isso, Jen. Eu vou estar do seu lado, o tempo todo – Jared o abraçou demoradamente.

- O tempo todo? – Jensen perguntou com o cenho franzido, quando se separaram do abraço.

- A não ser que você não me queira por aqui... – Jared deu de ombros.

- Você está dizendo que...? – Jensen foi até o quarto e abriu as portas do closet. – Jared, você...? Isso é sério? – O loiro sorria abertamente, sem conseguir conter sua felicidade.

- Está tudo bem pra você?

- Se está tudo bem? Isso é maravilhoso, Jay! – Jensen o abraçou e rodopiou, o erguendo do chão, sem se importar com o corpo ainda dolorido. – E o Jeff? Ele concordou com isso?

- Eu viria do mesmo jeito, mas sim, ele concordou.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz por isso, Jay. Eu te amo tanto, tanto...

- x -

Apesar do ocorrido, Jensen começou no seu novo emprego na semana seguinte. Passou a se tratar também com a doutora Samantha, que lhe receitou remédios para ajudar a manter o controle.

Estava sendo difícil. Alguns dias pareciam um pesadelo, mas Jared estava sempre ao seu lado e o ajudava a lidar com aquilo da melhor maneira. De algum jeito, o moreno sempre conseguia levantar o seu astral, sempre conseguia resgatá-lo e trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

Quando olhava para Jared, e via o quanto o outro estava feliz e confiante, já era motivo suficiente para ter coragem de se levantar e seguir em frente. O moreno tinha passado por coisas bem piores e Jensen sabia que ele ainda carregava toda aquela dor e culpa dentro de si, mas mesmo assim ele lutava todos os dias para se manter de pé e só melhorava a cada dia. Cuidavam um do outro e o amor que sentiam era uma fonte inesgotável de energia. Compartilhavam as alegrias e também os problemas, nunca escondendo um do outro o que sentiam.

Jared continuou trabalhando na oficina com seu pai. Nunca tinha sido o seu sonho, mas gostava muito do que fazia e pretendia continuar ali. Seus sonhos tinham sido destruídos muito cedo, sua inocência lhe tinha sido arrancada, mas apesar de tudo, não podia lamentar. Aquele garoto que sonhava fazer faculdade de turismo e viajar pelo mundo já não existia mais. Ao lado de Jensen tinha muito mais do que poderia sonhar. O loiro o fazia se sentir completo, era a sua felicidade, o seu porto seguro, seu amor...

- Você ainda pensa em ir pra faculdade? – Jensen perguntou uma noite, quando já estavam deitados na cama.

- Penso. Por quê?

- Estava pensando que seria bom eu retomar o meu curso. Ajudaria no meu trabalho.

- Isso seria ótimo – Jared falou com empolgação. – Você nunca mais tinha falado nisso, já até pensei que tinha desistido.

- Não, eu só estava esperando a hora certa. Nós poderíamos ir juntos, o que você acha? Já pensou no curso que quer fazer?

- Jensen, eu... Na verdade eu não me sinto pronto, ainda.

- Tudo bem, eu posso esperar.

- Não. Eu não quero que você espere por mim. Vai ser bom pra você, vai ser bom pro seu emprego... Você precisa ir. Eu só quero continuar trabalhando na oficina por enquanto... Um passo de cada vez, lembra?

- Claro. Eu não quero te pressionar, tudo ao seu tempo. Você já deu um grande passo, Jay. Eu sou tão orgulhoso de você. Quando eu me lembro daquele dia em que eu voltei pra cidade e encontrei você tão arredio, tão assustado... Agora quando te olho, eu quase não acredito no quanto você mudou.

- Graças a sua insistência – Jared sorriu e se aconchegou nos braços do loiro.

- Não – Jensen o segurou pelo queixo para poder olhar em seus olhos. – Graças à sua coragem. A única coisa que eu fiz foi ajudar você a enxergar a força que tinha dentro de si.

- Você fez outras coisas também – Jared brincou, sorrindo com malícia.

- Sim, eu fiz muitas coisas – Jensen riu. – Acha que era fácil dividir o quarto com o sobrinho mais gostoso do mundo e não poder fazer nada?

- E eu, com um tio desses? – Jared deu risadas.

- Adoro quando você ri desse jeito. – Jensen empurrou o edredom para o lado e se deitou sobre Jared. – Mas o meu som preferido continua sendo o dos seus gemidos. – O loiro passou a beijar o pescoço de Jared, esfregando seu membro duro e pulsante sobre o dele, que já estava no mesmo estado.

- Jen? – Jared segurou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos, o fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Algum problema? – Jensen ficou preocupado ao ver o moreno morder o lábio inferior, um pouco constrangido.

- Eu quero... Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. – Jared por fim falou, um pouco envergonhado.

- O quê? – Jensen não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. – Digo, você tem certeza?

Jared balançou a cabeça discretamente, concordando.

Jensen quase não podia caber em si, de tanta alegria. Não disse mais nada, apenas voltou ao que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompido. Ansiou tanto por aquilo, que mal podia acreditar. Prometera a Jared que esperaria pelo tempo que fosse preciso, e agora, faria com que fosse um momento especial e inesquecível para ambos. E assim o fez.

- x-

Jeffrey já tinha perdido a conta de quantas doses ele ou Beaver tinham tomado. Voltou a encher os copos com a bebida barata do bar e riu da piada que o amigo já tinha contado no mínimo umas três vezes.

- Você reclama, mas eu sempre consigo te fazer rir das minhas piadas – Jim falou, erguendo o copo, como se fizesse um brinde.

- Eu estou bêbado. Tudo fica engraçado quando se está bêbado – Jeffrey riu ainda mais.

- É melhor pararmos então, afinal, ainda temos que chegar em casa.

- Hoje é sábado, Jim.

- Sim, e você vai estar de ressaca quando os meninos forem almoçar na sua casa, amanhã.

- Eles foram passar o fim de semana na praia. Não almoçarão comigo amanhã. A próxima dose é por minha conta.

- Confesso que eu me surpreendi com você.

- Comigo, por quê? – Jeffrey franziu o cenho, sem entender nada. Ou estaria bêbado demais?

- Pensei que você fosse entrar em depressão ou essas frescuras, depois que o Jared se foi.

- Não... Confesso que ele faz muita falta lá em casa, apesar de ainda trabalhar comigo. Afinal, por muito tempo fomos só eu e ele. Mas como a Amy sempre dizia, nós não criamos os filhos para nós mesmos, não é? E ele está em boas mãos. O Jensen também.

- Sim, eles estão. Quem diria, hã?

- Quando ele falou que iria embora, foi um choque pra mim, eu admito. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Meses antes ele sequer saía de casa. Vivia enfiado naquele quarto com seus livros, e... Aquilo estava me matando por dentro. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para tirá-lo de lá. Então o Jensen chegou, e... Ele conseguiu fazer o Jared voltar a viver, a sorrir... Eu só posso ser grato a ele por isso. Então, por mais sozinho que eu me sinta, ver o meu filho saindo de casa, vivendo a sua vida e correndo atrás da felicidade, depois de tudo o que ele passou, é tudo o que eu podia querer. Eu estou muito orgulhoso, Jim. E tenho certeza que a Amy também estaria.

- Você ainda pensa muito nela, não é?

- É mais forte do que eu, não dá pra evitar.

- Entendo. Já fazem tantos anos que a minha esposa morreu e eu ainda penso nela às vezes. E em outras vezes, eu tento me lembrar do rosto dela e não consigo.

- Será que vai ser sempre assim?

- O quê?

- Nós. Vamos envelhecer sozinhos e ficar dois velhos ranzinzas, essas coisas...?

- Não. Eu sou bonitão demais pra ficar sozinho a vida toda. – Jim brincou. – Mas você sim, será um velho resmungão.

- Resmungão é você, Jim. E bem mais velho que eu, não se esqueça. Já está até ficando gagá e contando a mesma piada várias vezes. – Jeffrey se defendeu.

- Isso é pra ver se você está prestando atenção. Idiota!

**FIM.**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Em primeiro lugar, obrigada à todos que acompanharam esta fic, que comentaram e me incentivaram a escrevê-la, ao longo do tempo. Faz quase um ano que ela está em andamento, e saibam que cada comentário deixado significou muito pra mim. Sei que é impossível agradar a todos e que talvez tenha deixado a desejar para alguns, mas cada capítulo foi escrito com muito carinho e dedicação, contando a história que me propus assim que a iniciei.

Mais uma vez vem aquele aperto no coração ao me despedir dos personagens, que foram construídos com tanto amor e carinho. Mas faz parte, né? U_U Desapega, Mary! rsrs

Obrigada a todos, de coração!

Um abraço especial à minha beta TaXXTi... Obrigada pela paciência e pelo apoio, sei que sempre posso contar com você. Love ú!

E quanto à presenteda, Pérola: Gostaria de dizer que há um ano, quando iniciei a fanfic, já tinha um carinho muito especial por você. E que durante este ano que se passou, o meu carinho, confiança, respeito e admiração pela pessoa que você é só aumentou. Estou contando os dias aqui para que chegue logo a Riocon, onde finalmente poderei te conhecer pessoalmente. Me sinto abençoada por tê-la conhecido aqui neste fandom e, principalmente, por poder te considerar uma amiga. Um grande abraço!


End file.
